Reliving The Past
by FanGirl16
Summary: It didn't matter if he had any followers he just wanted to return back so that he could once again be held in Marik's arms. And for once Bakura didn't care about vengeance or revenge he just wanted to love once more but how could he when fate was so cruel? Thief/Citronshipping and Yaoi. Part 2 out now!
1. Chapter 1

******Hi, This is my first fan fiction and thiefshipping for that matter. Hope you all like this first chapter. I had trouble finding the write descriptions to make it long enough.**

Chapter One

The blinding rays of the sun blared through the glass of the window which took up an entire wall, but it had been worth it. Marik had insisted they have a new window fitted so that the two of them, Bakura and Marik, could both admire the view. It wasn't a perfect sight but it was enough for Marik's satisfaction. Bakura hadn't seen the point in getting a new window installed but Marik's puppy eyes and innocent face had caused Bakura's heart to skip a bit and immediately let Marik have his way. That was all Marik had to do to get what he desired which was mostly the space of the house which the two of them shared. Bakura had other things he wanted…the only problem was, was that he couldn't pull off the innocent face or puppy eyes for that matter – he refused to even try those faces.

All he really wanted, needed, was Marik. The sweet, idiotic tomb keeper with his beautiful blonde hair that swept across his violet eyes whenever he turned to look at Bakura, his fragile limbs which were brown from the many years spent lying under the sun and that midriff. To Bakura everything was right about Marik, _except the volume of his voice_ he thought. To Bakura Marik was perfect and now like so many times in his dreams they lay together with their fingers entwined, smiling at the way they both embraced each other.

"Fluffy? What shall we do in the time we have together?" Marik asked inquisitively as he slowly moved his free hand to stroke the untidy mess which was Bakura's hair. Bakura liked the thought of being called fluffy though he didn't show it. A pleasant twist in Bakura's stomach happened to appear whenever Marik used that nickname. Marik didn't have a nickname – which Bakura used anyway. In his head he had many names which he would gladly use which were prince or lover. He had often thought about calling them to Marik but rejected the idea. It was, to him, cheesy.

"Why don't you call me a nickname?" Marik had said several months ago when he had finally accepted Bakura as much more than a villain to him. Bakura had rolled his eyes. Not at the fact that the idea was absurd but because he wanted to draw his eyes to something else rather than Marik's clearly visible midriff.

"What did you have in mind?" Bakura answered still looking away.

"Well…I was thinking, Evil mastermind, Xevia or Darth leather tush" He beamed.

"Xevia? What the bloody hell is that?"

"It just came to me last night"

"I don't think any of those names are appropriate" Bakura admitted looking back to Marik. He gazed deep into Marik's lilac eyes even though he knew whenever he looked at them he couldn't look away.

"Why ever not?"

"Because…" Bakura moved in closer and grabbed Marik's upper arm gently. "…I don't want to call out Darth leather tush in the middle of fucking"

Marik looked down "Good point, fluffy" Bakura couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

"Although I will admit I like it when you call me fluffy" He paused before continuing.

Marik looked back up again to see Bakura had moved his head to the side of Marik's

so that he could place his lips to Marik's ear. His warm breath tickled Marik's neck and made him shiver slightly but Bakura hadn't noticed. "Out side of the bedroom" His voice had been just a whisper but it was clear enough for Marik.

"So you mind when I call you it inside the bedroom?" Marik challenged his voice equally quiet.

"Not necessarily" Bakura smiled "Because I am very serious inside" Marik had swallowed loudly though he loved it when Bakura spoke dirty.

"Bakura?" Bakura turned to his left and looked down towards his lover who was staring up at him, interested. The sound of Marik's voice had pulled him back to reality and to the present where Marik eagerly waited for an answer. Bakura tried unsuccessfully to recall the question his Egyptian partner had asked him before his memories had come back to him.

"Mmm?" Was all he could say.

"What shall we do today?" The boy asked again. His fingers were still running themselves through Bakura's white bush of a hair. They played with the locks and twisted them through his nails gently being careful not to pull too hard.

"What we're doing now" He smiled pleasantly at the boy. "I'm happy enough now just lying with you" This made the corners of Marik's lips turn up. When Marik and Bakura first started their relationship there wasn't much cuddling at all. It was mostly tearing their clothes off each other and making out in every room of the house. Marik had thought – since it was sex every minute Bakura touched him – that Bakura wasn't much for cuddling but he had clearly underestimated the spirit. Bakura did enjoy cuddling with Marik though he wouldn't admit it. The spirit of the millennium ring had been around for over five hundred years and witnessed many lovers cuddling. Not necessarily because he felt he could love another but because he wondered what would happen if one of their lives suddenly ended…

He knew how he would feel if he ever lost Marik.

The tanned Egyptian, still smiling, lay above the bed sheets alongside Bakura. His head rested against his lover's chest which was bare and as pale as his face. Their hands still pressed firmly together as his other still continued to knot through the spirit's hair. Without moving he sighed peacefully and murmured "I never thought I'd be happy to be gay"

Marik had never truly admitted being gay even when it showed so very clearly. But Bakura knew it was true and liked Marik even more for it. Marik had made Bakura swear not to reveal his homosexuality to anyone. Not even to his own evil council. Bakura agreed. Taking Marik by surprise Bakura cupped Marik's chin with his right hand and lifted his head so that their lips met. Marik slipped his fingers from Bakura's palm and pulled himself up onto his knees. Both their lips parted so that their tongues collided with one and other and licked away at the roof of their mouths. The tender kiss became more violent as their tongues touched.

* * *

He had prevented himself to ask the question but he knew at one point it would have come up.

"Ishizu? Where is Marik?"

Ishizu stood alongside Odion, their eyes staring downwards at the sand before them. Ishizu focused upon a grain of sand which was an odd colour. Not the same shade as the rest. It stood out from the rest like how Marik would look hidden amongst a crowd of people.

"He isn't with us anymore" She sighed glancing back up to meet the Pharaoh's purple eyes.

"He isn't…" He trailed off, his eyes full of wonder but also worry.

"Oh no" The tomb keeper reassured him. "He is alive but he wanted to explore the world rather than stay in the tomb with us." Her eyes again focused on the grain of sand as the wind slowly brushed across the earth. "But who can blame him?"

Tea moved her body forward so that she stood next to the Pharaoh. She wormed her fingers into Yami's. His hand squeezed shut around Tea's in response.

"Odion" His face turned to look at his sister. "Could you lead the way" She gestured to the empty doorway of the dark chamber ahead of them. Odion walked ahead of the group without a word, leading everyone in single file down the staircase and out of view of the desert outside.

"Remember my Pharaoh we can only guide you along this staircase and no further but when you reach the stone tablet encased in the wall hold your god cards to it and it will reveal your hidden memories" Both the followers bowed their heads to the Pharaoh and, holding hands, walked silently side by side out into the sand.

* * *

The two Egyptians had their bare chests pressed firmly together as they both continued moving together in harmony. Marik refused to let go of Bakura as he struggled to move his tongue across his partner's throat. Bakura enjoyed playing hard to get when it came to Marik because he was so easily jealous.

Bakura's fingers stroked Marik's back slowly but increased in speed as Marik grew more and more impatient and desperate. His tattoo shone in the sunlight, it was a glorious sight of sweat dripping its way down his back and onto Bakura's fingers.

Their breaths were ragged and fast as they moved their lips across each others chests, taking turns to touch each others visible limbs. _That was it_ Bakura thought he was getting to the real business. Marik released Bakura's hair and watched his beautiful pale body rise above him. Bakura unbuttoned his trousers and began to pull the zipper down and then froze.

"Fluffy? What's wrong?" Marik asked nervously. The spirits brown eyes widened with fear and Marik watched as his partner's eyes diluted. Bakura stared at Marik blankly as if his life was drained from his eyes.

"Marik"


	2. Chapter 2

**My newest chapter hope you like it...**

Chapter Two

"Bakura, you're scaring me" Marik cried worryingly to his lover who still stood frozen in front of him. The spirit's eyes remained blank but still fixed upon Marik's horrified face. He had stood there for at least five minutes, unmoving at full of fear.

"Marik" He repeated again in the same whisper that had escaped his lips. But this tone was foreign to Marik. Bakura had never spoken to him in this terrified yet still quite sexy voice before. In Marik's eyes he had never witnessed this side of Bakura before – it was new to him. The way his pupils were so small it seemed like they had vanished and the way half his face was masked by shadow. It was kind of eerie but Marik knew that his partner wasn't playing around.

"Bakura _please_ snap out of it. I don't like this" Marik slowly backed away on his knees. His hands were pressed against the bed covers, his fingers ever so slightly tightening. Something was definitely amiss. Bakura never acted like this around Marik and it didn't seem to be at all like Bakura. _Not that he is normal anyway _Marik thought, his stomach twisting.

"I…" Suddenly Bakura's pupils grew back to their normal size – slightly larger actually. He began to fidget uncomfortably and his long, slender fingers began to shake. Unbeknownst to Marik Bakura was being pulled – dragged – from his host's body. He fought forcefully against nothing as invisible arms pulled his soul from the safety of the millennium item around his neck. "Marik" He shouted but it didn't reach his lips as the light which was once Marik was replaced with the darkness in his heart. The young Egyptian boy who sat about the bed could not see the unfortunate happenings that had befallen Bakura's soul. Instead he watched helplessly as the body in front of him relaxed. Bakura's body which was once his fell. The eyelids closed over the dead eyes.

Without thinking Marik found himself launching his body towards the lifeless one and clasped his now shaking fingers around Bakura's back. Carefully he lifted his lover up and lay his head across Marik's lap. _What is going on? _he thought _why has Bakura just passed out on me?_ Those were the two main questions that were running through Marik's idiotic mind. Bakura had never once fainted or even looked like he was going to. This was the first time Marik had ever truly seen Bakura fear anything. So what had just happened?

He hadn't seemed ill at all yesterday or today or even that week they had spent together. It just didn't make sense. Marik slowly ran his index finger across Bakura's closed eyelid. It was soft and relaxed under Marik's touch. He didn't know what to do. He knew Bakura was alive because his bare, pale chest was moving but his face showed no sign of life. Marik then wanted to try something to see if it would bring Bakura back to him, he was willing to try anything just to see his face stir. So he cupped the spirit's cold chin and tenderly pressed his lips to his partner's. Marik didn't pull away instead he moved his finger away from the eyelid and placed his hand into Bakura's white hair. His fingers tugged slightly but there was still no response. Marik lifted his head and stared at the eyelids which were clearly not going to open.

"Bakura, please wake up." He begged "Don't leave me"

The body remained still under Marik's arms. He couldn't hold back his tears which now freely poured down his cheeks and onto the face of his now sleeping partner. Marik grabbed Bakura – one hand around his waist, the other placed still in his hair - and pulled him to his sun kissed chest and sobbed uncontrollably into the hair of his lost Bakura.

* * *

"Marik?" His eyelids fluttered open. For some reason, and he didn't know why, but his body didn't seem…right. His skin felt warm unlike how it felt when obtaining and controlling Ryou Bakura's body. _It's probably just the heat off Marik_ he thought, his eyes struggling to focus on the shape peering over above him. _Yes, it's just Marik_, the boy he desired more than, perhaps, his own life. Since that weird and yet fascinating experience he had just encountered it was like his body wasn't his own anymore. Like Ryou had unexpectedly taken over but when he usually did the spirit felt as if he was cut off from the world – from Marik – and had an odd numb sensation. But Bakura could unmistakably feel the warmth of another.

Marik didn't reply. Bakura thought that he must have imagined calling his name but oddly enough he saw the blurry shape move slightly at the sound of his voice. "Marik?" he called again. Still no reply. Bakura pulled a face. This was unlike Marik. If he was worried at all about him he would constantly call his name or at least touch his face. _Even if he didn't care about me he would still have answered me_.

The spirit's vision managed to adjust fairly quickly to his new surroundings. The figure grasped Bakura's lower back and with it's free hand pulled Bakura up and off the sand. Bakura turned and looked up at the figure. It wasn't Marik but a cloaked man. Bakura instantly thought Marik was playing a practical joke and had dressed up like his minions (Steve) but from their location it definitely seemed serious enough for Bakura. The man standing before him seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where from. The stranger wore a hood which covered his face in darkness, only two crimson eyes glowed from under the cloth and were fixed to Bakura's frowning face.

Bakura looked around, desperate at trying to locate Marik but all he saw was sand covering every direction. For some bizarre reason he seemed empty. His dark heart no longer beating (metaphorically of course) because his lover was not beside him. He began to pull his palms up to face when he saw it.

His hands were brown.

"What?" for a second he thought he had somehow possessed Marik's body which would clearly explain the reason why he wasn't present but the chains that binded his wrists together were a giant give away. Bakura remembered this as if it was de ja vu. Five hundred years ago this same thing happened except he hadn't called out Marik's name because he hadn't met him then. His hands and feet had been bound and he had been dragged through the remainders of the desert by two horses because he had stolen a piece of bread and a few gold pieces to keep himself alive. Now he remembered who this cloaked figure was. He was one of his followers who had freed him from the chains.

"Am I bloody dreaming? Or am I going insane?" he turned to look at the dark face. It wasn't possible for Bakura to have gone insane any more than he was.

"No my king" the figure replied, his voice deep and just as dark as his face. "You have returned just as you said you would"

"Yes. It seems my ingenious plan worked successfully." He peered down at the chains "But by the looks of the situation I could have timed it a bit better" With that the figure moved forward holding a glistening sword upwards so the sun reflected of it to the distance. With one swift movement the sword sliced through both sets of chain which bound the tanned spirit's limbs together. Bakura stood unmoving as he had when he suffered the episode before coming there. "As I recall we have some business to attend to with that royal twat" Bakura beckoned towards the horizon in the direction of the Pharaoh's palace.

"I will follow you and lead your followers to destroy the Pharaoh" The man whistled and at that moment a beautiful brown horse appeared from nowhere. Bakura hopped upon it with ease. It didn't matter if he had any followers he just wanted to return back so that he could once again be held in Marik's arms. And for once Bakura didn't care about vengeance or revenge he just wanted to love once more and with that thought in mind the two men rode of into the horizon. The tanned bare chested male again known as Thief King Bakura…

* * *

Marik had placed Bakura's lifeless body on the bed neatly. His body lay beneath the covers to keep him from going cold. The chest was still bare and still moving but he still didn't wake. Marik sat away from the body, on the end of the bed. He was facing towards the bathroom which was the opposite side of Bakura. Marik was thankful. He couldn't look at the body anymore. It upset Marik every time he turned for a quick glance at Bakura's face but always nearly ended up in tears. He would have crawled to the side of his lover and lay there unmoving until he felt Bakura's limbs twitch but he refused to even touch him. Marik was frightened that if he did Bakura's chest would stop moving. So he sat instead with his head in his hands and focused his mind on a tiny crack in the tiles of the bathroom wall.

Why had this happened? Why did seem to be Bakura that suffered? Even though he knew deep down it was always himself that suffered. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he slammed his fist down onto the bed. It shook a little but Marik never noticed.

The bed moved again.

It hadn't been Marik that time. He had kept still whilst holding his fist so that the bed wouldn't shake and disturb Bakura. But it had. Marik's body swivelled round so that he faced his partner. Bakura's face twitched once, twice. Marik crawled desperately to where Bakura lay.

"Bakura?" Marik managed to hold back so that his skin never touched Bakura's.

The eyelids at last opened. The brown eyes met with the violet ones. Both stared at each other. Bakura sat up awkwardly, rubbing his eyes. To Marik Bakura didn't look the same. His eyes were kind and his hair wasn't as messy as before.

"Marik…" it wasn't a question. Bakura sighed and Marik knew this wasn't his Bakura that he had lay with moments ago but he at that moment he didn't care. At least his eyes were open which was all he cared about. Marik leaped at Bakura, startling him, and put his arms around him trying to hold back sobs. Bakura didn't hug him back.

Marik didn't smother Bakura with kisses as much as he'd liked to because he knew Bakura wasn't the same. So instead he embraced him, squeezing him close to his own bare brown chest.

"Marik, I'm not…" Bakura started but Marik merely interrupted.

"I know" He muttered into Bakura's hair. "Where is he?" Marik unhooked his arms from around Bakura's back and leaned away whilst glancing into the boy's eyes.

The sweet innocent Ryou looked down at the millennium ring which dangled around his fragile neck and answered, "He's not here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews I have had so far **

Chapter Three

Marik sat away from Ryou who was now sitting crossed legged against the bed's headboard. They didn't look at each other. Ryou looked down at his hands; he twiddled and played with his slender fingers. They grasped the millennium ring that was now empty, like a piece of his soul had gone missing. Marik had moved from the pale boy and lifted his arms to break their embrace. Instead he sat as he had before with his head in his shaking hands and stared again at the slight crack in the wall opposite him.

They both remained still and quiet within their thoughts. Marik couldn't understand what had happened. It confused him. One main question rolled around in his mind. _Where is he? _

When he had asked Ryou, he didn't give a specific answer…

"So if he isn't here, where is he?" Marik had asked to Ryou after he had pulled his arms away from the boy's back. Ryou looked down at the ring, looking quite worried. He kept his eyes on the golden trinket around his neck as he spoke.

"I'm not sure. I was at the far end of the ring at the time. You see we never bond or even talk to one and other. He keeps me locked away at the furthest part of our mind so that he can know that I will not interfere in his business. I sat down in a corner and was thinking about certain things but then…" the boy gulped. Marik had glanced down so that he could see Ryou's face through his long, white fringe. "The spirit came to me. It rarely ever happens but I was worried. He looked so frightened. I stood and walked to him but he cowered away from me when I offered my hand. There was a light and he started to fade. I didn't know what was happening to him. Then he called your name and was gone." Marik had stood and walked away from the pale boy. He placed his hands against the wall to steady himself. Bakura had called out for him. And he wasn't there to answer him.

Tears slowly worked their way to his eyes and freely dribbled down his tanned cheeks. Ryou looked back up to see Marik's shoulders shake every so often. He stared at the tattoo which glistened with sweat and fear against the sunlight. Ryou knew this was hard for Marik and he could feel the tension in the room. Ryou and the spirit could feel what the other felt because their souls were so close and shared the same body. Because of this – unknown to Marik – Ryou could feel the love and hatred Bakura felt towards the tanned boy. Every so often Ryou was able to use his mind to see through Bakura's eyes if he wished. He would often use this ability to witness the bond shared between the two Egyptians. Other times Ryou appreciated and respected Bakura's privacy and would sit in the darkest part of the ring.

Whilst Marik continued to cry quietly to himself Ryou had reached across the bed and grabbed his stripy shirt from the off the floor and placed it over his head and let it slip across his chest.

Back in the present Marik's fingers climbed up his face and wiped water from his eyes. Ryou still sat silent looking at the ring between his own fingers. It was just like being inside the ring again. Silent and sitting, thinking about anything that came to him. At that moment the boy was worried and had the memory of the spirit playing at his mind. Ryou had not explained the true story of what happened in the presence of Bakura before he disappeared.

Ryou had been sitting in the ring. He had been banished from his own mind and placed into the ring by Ryou's evil counterpart. He had tried so many times to connect to the spirit and see through his eyes but it was all black. So he sat alone within the darkness. That was until he saw a figure walking towards him. It was dark but Ryou could clearly see the male's features. It was the spirit…

"Spirit?" Ryou had yelled to him. It was odd that Bakura ventured so far into the ring. The boy stood and walked cautiously towards him but full of rage. He was pissed at the spirit for locking his mind in the ring but also for possessing his own body which he rarely got to take charge of. "How dare you, you…you giant wanker!" Ryou continued to curse at the spirit but still keeping his distance.

Bakura raised his head into the light and Ryou stopped in his tracks. The spirit's eyes were dark but Ryou could tell he wasn't in the least bit mad in fact he looked scared. Ryou slowly approached the figure again but instead his right arm was out stretched ready to take Bakura's hand – not in anger but of concern. Bakura did not take his hand. A light crept behind Bakura and cold bright arms reached around his bare chest and locked him in a sinister embrace.

"What is it?" Ryou asked still reaching for his counterpart.

"Ryou…" something was definitely wrong, the spirit never called him by his actual name. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Where is he?" Bakura repeated urgently – begging. Bakura writhed against the invisible arms which wrapped even tighter around his upper body.

"Spirit who are you searching for?"

"I need him" Bakura screamed as the arms pulled him backwards and into the light. "MARIK!"

The soul of the spirit began to fade to nothingness. Ryou tried ever so hard to grab Bakura's now outstretched arm which he managed to struggle free but it was to no prevail for the arms dragged the soul out of reach and into the brightness. The light blinded Ryou so much that his lost mind could not take it. His mind and body then fell as his eyes closed. He felt cold hands steady his body as he fell into unconsciousness.

That was when he woke and spied Marik's concerned expression towering over his body…

Now Ryou sat still eyeing the spirit's lover who was now washing his pink face over the sink in the bathroom.

"Marik?" The Egyptian turned to look at the boy upon the bed. Marik's eyes were blood shot and still had tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away when he spied Ryou looking in his direction.

"What?"

"What do you think has happened to him?"

"I don't have a friggin idea" He sighed. "I don't know what sort of plan Bakura must have had or was planning without me…Do _you _know? You are basically him"

Suddenly from Marik's words Ryou remembered the plan that involved Bakura's soul.

"I think I have a bloody good idea" Ryou stated suddenly "Before the spirit met you he placed his soul in a piece of the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle after it was destroyed. It remained there searching for a door that would lead him to the Pharaoh's mysterious lost memories." Ryou stopped. "I'm sure if he had met you before he had passed his soul into a millennium item he would not have done it. I know he has feelings for you"

"Of course he does…I am sexy Marik Ishtar. Every one admires the sexiness of my friggin midriff" He laughed. "Has Bakura gone into the Pharaoh's soul room then?"

"Not exactly" He murmured "His soul has been transported to the past"

"The …past?"

"Yes. By putting his soul into the puzzle he could be transported to the past where the Pharaoh could get his memories back. It was the opportunity he needed but by the look on his face he didn't want to go…I think he was worried about losing you"

Marik moved into the bedroom and lifted his lilac shirt from the floor and slipped it on to cover up his sweaty, sexy skin.

"Then there is only one thing to do" He said confidently.

"And what is that?"

"We must go back to the past"

"But it's not possible" Marik reached the door of the bedroom and opened it for Ryou who followed him down the staircase.

"I may not know how" he said opening the front door "But my siblings may know"

Marik hadn't seen Ishizu or Odion for a few months after leaving Kaiba's duelling tournament for Domino City. He hadn't thought much about them, he didn't have time to because of all the fucking. He knew one day he would return to his family but didn't expect it would be this soon. He also knew that the Pharaoh would have already come to his siblings for answers and they would have led him to the chamber where the god cards would have to be presented. This was the prophecy.

"Where is it we have to venture?"

Marik turned round and faced Ryou who stood tall in the doorframe and simply replied, "Egypt"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. I'm updating more frequently due to my enjoyment of writing this fan fic.**

**Please review and enjoy. I made this chapter a bit longer so hope you all like it...Btw Ryou is doing everything in this chapter out of friendship and nothing more. Just wanted to warn you.**

Chapter Four

"How are we going to get to Egypt exactly?" Ryou asked inquisitively. He stood now beside Marik as he fiddled around with the handlebars of his motorcycle. Ryou looked down at Marik's fingers. "Ah" he said finally realising.

"Honestly, Ryou" Marik sighed impatiently "You are very slow…slower than me I must admit" The young pale boy merely blushed, his cheeks beginning to grow warm and pink. Marik had never admitted being slow even though to himself sometimes he was. He would realise it if he asked Bakura something ridiculous or easy enough for a child to answer. With that thought his stomach tightened menacingly. _Bakura, please be alright_ he thought silently and added _You better be, I don't want to find you lying in a pool of your own blood or something._ Marik knew quite well about Bakura's reputation in the past. Not because of the rumours spread around in the villages which he rarely went to explore – it was because his partner had shared almost every interesting information about his past to him. Marik had been extremely interested in these facts and had sat silently on Bakura's lap as he expressed his feelings and thoughts about those gruesome memories. To Marik Bakura's life had been just as tragic as his own. All the scars and blood and deaths, it seemed like their lives were not much different.

Of course Marik had shared his entire life to Bakura as he did his. Bakura had listened intently to his lover's story. He had embraced Marik as he cried and tried to continue with his story. Bakura's soft skin had stroked Marik's hair to comfort him and slowly ran his fingers down his scars on his back with his free hand. This made Marik relax at the spirit's touch. That was the moment Marik had said something which shocked himself and Bakura but it would never be forgotten.

"_Marik I'm sorry" Bakura had said quietly into his sobbing partner's ear. "I shouldn't have made you tell me that story if you didn't want to"_

_Marik looked up blinking slowly and stared at Bakura through his damp fringe "But I wanted to tell you…" He whispered. Bakura lay his face within Marik's locks and closed his eyes. His fingers still roamed down the boy's back, stroking and inhaling all of the hurt and disastrous emotions welling up inside Marik's heart. This comfort felt natural and nice to the spirit. He had never felt so loved before._

_At that moment he wished desperately and prayed that this moment wouldn't end and he could remain here holding Marik upon his thighs and keep his face hidden in the hair of the man he cared for most in the world, maybe more than his own life…_

_That was when the words escaped from the boys soft lips. "Bakura…I love you" with those four words Bakura knew this was the moment which would change his life forever. Bakura opened his eyes to look down at Marik's surprised._

Marik had not regretted those words ever since he uttered them though he had wondered what Bakura would have said if not the door had rung. He had moved from Bakura's lap then even though he wanted to keep in that position, that moment. _I love you, I love you more than you will ever know._ He sighed.

"Marik?" the caramel skinned boy looked up. His fingers stopped rubbing the bars on the bike in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Erm…yes" he stuttered realising again where he was. He continued to fiddle with the bars so that they were well supported before getting on and driving off to save his lover. Ryou was concerned. There was no doubt about it. He wanted to reassure Marik, his friend that Bakura was safe possibly alive but he didn't know and without that knowledge he didn't want to give Marik false facts. He wanted so desperately to grasp his shoulder and tell him that he was going to find the spirit of the ring but he didn't. His hands remained by his sides as they had for a while now waiting patiently for the tanned boy to head out into the blinding sun.

The two anxious boys stood outside the house, on the road in fact so that they could work on the motorcycle and be ready to set off into the unknown. The sun was hot against the sweaty skin. There was no shade for them to work under so they had to make do with standing over the machine and work imaginatively hard to make the bike ready and safe to drive.

Marik's fingers worked harder than they ever had, twisting and fiddling with parts of the machine that Ryou didn't know was part of the bike. His determination got the best of him and made the sweat of his skin trickle down into his eyes. He rubbed it away which in turn made his eyelids cover in oil. But even this didn't distract Marik from trying to make his motorcycle come to life.

"Marik?" the sweet voice came from behind him. He did not turn but simply raised a finger to silence Ryou. He didn't continue instead he turned and walked back inside the house. Ryou had tried to help Marik with his task but Marik had rejected his offer and told him to stand and watch in case any vehicles decided to come around the corner. None did. The neighbourhood seemed deathly quiet. Not even the birds sang through the trees as they usually did. It was – for some strange reason but the only theory he had – as if Bakura had taken all life away with him when his soul was sucked away.

Ryou left Marik alone to work. He knew that Marik would appreciate him leaving him alone. It would give the boy time to think or plan which was the best thing he thought. So Ryou walked into the house shutting the outside world away. Counting every step he did Ryou moved to the kitchen where a cup was sitting on the counter. It was like Marik had left it there on purpose knowing that sooner or later Ryou would go into there house and make a cup of tea.

The cup was empty but clean so he turned on the kettle and waited for it to boil. "Poor Marik" he sighed sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do to help. I know I hate the spirit and he hates me but I hate to see Marik like this" the boy ran his fingers through his hair quickly and sighed once more. "If only there was some way to get in touch with him" Ryou knew that it was impossible but he wanted to try anything to try and give Marik some news about his lover. He was his friend after all. Ryou's stomach tightened almost like he had butterflies and his skin suddenly felt cold for no apparent reason. He didn't feel cold and there was no breeze or draft seeping in the house. "Bakura" he whispered as one single tear dripped it's way out from the corner of Ryou's eye…

* * *

A slow tear trickled down his cheek slowly and left a trail of water dribbling down his face. He lifted his tanned hand slowly and wiped the tear with his index finger and stared at his wet fingertip uncertain. Why was he crying? He didn't feel sad. His mind was so far away and unthinking that he had no reason to cry. The thief king was confused but continued to ride on with his followers galloping on behind him. The wind felt good it left traces of sand through his white hair and it pushed away from his eyes which he had to squint to prevent more sand from coming into his eyes. _That must have been the cause of it_ he thought. _It was just sand that had got caught in my eye_. Funny he didn't feel any sand in his eye.

His arms had goose bumps riding up them as the wind tickled his skin. At that point he had an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as it were…butterflies? _Odd. Marik where the bloody hell are you?_

* * *

Ryou's skin carried the goose bumps over to kettle where the sound of water had slushed and bubbled to the point where it was scorching hot. The pale skinned boy grasped the handle and carefully poured the water into the cup luckily without burning his fingers like he usually did when he made tea before setting off for school. He placed a small round teabag into the water and waited for it to turn a dark brown colour, when it had he tipped two spoonfuls of sugar into the cup and stirred then gently poured a couple of drops of milk into the tea and set the carton back into the fridge.

Ryou always liked his tea sweet but hated it milky. He always made it himself because Marik always put too much of the milk into the tea which made it a horrible taste and he could hardly taste the tea at all. That was when he had control of his body of course. Bakura rarely let Ryou take control because he wanted to spend his every waking moment with Marik which didn't really bother Ryou at all. He knew deep down that Bakura was happy with Marik as he witnessed through the spirit's eyes. With that thought in mind Ryou peered out of the glass window which showed the streets outside. He saw Marik working desperately on his vehicle, almost straining against the sun. it pained Ryou to see the worry on Marik's face. He just wanted Bakura back so that he could watch them love eachother as they once did.

Ryou grabbed a wet cloth off the side of the sink and rinsed it into the bowl whilst setting his half empty cup on the counter where he saw it. He walked out the door and shut it again behind him.

Marik heard the door shut and suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching him quickly. He turned around distracted and stared Ryou who carried a damp cloth in his right hand. His eyes glanced at the cloth and then back to Ryou.

"What's that for?" he asked pleasantly. His forehead was stained with sweat and his eyes looked red with stress. To answer his question Ryou placed the cloth to Marik's face. Immediately Marik felt relieved and calm as the cloth worked it's way across his forehead, wiping away the sweat droplets dancing between his violet eyes.

"I wanted to help. Since I can't feel Bakura within the ring anymore I figured this might cool you down a bit" he smiled

"It's working" he laughed. Marik happily let Ryou wipe his face free of sweat and anguish. They stood there for a long while. Ryou pleasantly dragging the watery cloth across Marik's face. The water was soothing and refreshing though he only wished Bakura was the one running water across his skin. But he was grateful to Ryou for being thoughtful enough to do something to calm his own nerves. He turned to face the motorcycle again. Ryou slowly moving the cloth to wipe Marik's neck. This was also soothing but Marik wasn't going to be distracted again. He raised his arm high above his head and left it there as Ryou moved the cloth away from his skin.

Ryou didn't know what Marik was upto but was interested all the same. He stood a few steps away from Marik and watched cautiously as Marik bought his fist falling down to connect with the tank of the bike. There was a low crack and they both heard a faint slushing sound but to their amazement the next sound they heard was breathtakingly relieving but also incredibly loud…

"It's alive" Marik roared startling Ryou and making him fall backwards slightly. "I friggin did it. This motorcycle is fucking alive again" the bike revved loudly against Marik's touch. "Cmon" he yelled happily not turning to look at the surprised pale boy behind him.

"Aren't we going to take anything?" he asked dumbly

"What is there to take? If we're travelling to the past we won't need anything" Marik jumped upon the seat of his motorcycle which vibrated violently under him. His body shook every few seconds as he sat amongst the seat with his hand outstretched for Ryou.

Ryou blinked innocently at Marik's hand.

"What? Haven't you rode a motorcycle before?"

"No. I've never had the opportunity" Marik laughed, the pale boy just stared at the laughing one.

"Well you have now" Marik smirked but kept his hand facing towards Ryou. Ryou smiled back and took the tanned hand without objection. Marik yanked Ryou onto the bike and wrapped Ryou's arms around his waist.

"You know that's the same reaction I got from Bakura when I asked him" Ryou blushed slightly, the shade of pink returning to his cheeks. Marik laughed again and revved the engine making the vibrations violent under the boy's asses. Slowly but surely enough the two boys drove as fast as they could down the silent street towards the unknown but they both knew that Bakura waited at the other side of the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They had travelled for the rest of the day leading onto the next. Marik hadn't expected their flight duration time would be so long. He had now wished that he had brought something rather than just race off down the highway to the airport. Ryou had suggested on the way there they stop by a local supermarket or store to buy some objects or snacks to entertain there selves on the plane but being the impatient man he was he didn't think they would need to entertain themselves during the flight but as usual Marik was wrong.

Bakura had always been the one of the pair that was right and accurate but to Marik's and his amazement the responsible one. They had travelled on the motorcycle for half an hour before reaching the airport. It wasn't far but it would have taken longer if they – Marik – hadn't got the bike working and had to travel by bus. Marik didn't particularly mind travelling by bus but at this particular moment Marik's determination had taken toll again and made himself ride against the wind faster than he had ever rode before luckily without violating the speed limit. Ryou wasn't very pleased at going at top speed on a motorcycle especially with Marik driving…he trusted the boy but he didn't necessarily appreciate the speed of which Marik was driving. It was quite nerve racking.

But in other ways he enjoyed his first motorcycle ride with the Egyptian. The closeness was awkward as he wasn't used to being so close to Marik as himself anyway. He always let Bakura break the space between the two but the wind felt refreshing against the wind which oddly enough felt familiar somehow. He only knew that Marik wanted his doppelganger to be with him not Ryou.

After the trip Ryou immediately hopped off the bike and unwrapped his arms from around Marik. He wasn't very comfortable with the space he would wait for Bakura to have Marik. Marik didn't notice the sudden change to Ryou as he stood beside the machine waiting for Marik to jump off. As he did so he said a quick goodbye to his bike before walking in the opposite direction. Ryou knew Marik had a "bond" with the bike ever since they met but in Marik's eyes Ryou swore he saw disappointment, almost hurt. Marik never looked back at his motorcycle.

The two boys walked into the airport. After a while they boarded the aircraft. Marik had half expected the flight to be delayed with his luck but it wasn't and the two of them were allowed on board to their surprise without being searched. But on the plane they sat side by side enduring twelve long and slow hours into Egypt. Ryou sat quietly thinking to himself and blocking out Marik's whines from his ears.

Whilst on the plane Ryou had slumped in his chair, crossing his arms. Marik glanced at the body from the corner of his eye. Ryou, in that position, looked like Bakura. His Bakura. Marik sighed as the boy beside him fell asleep with his arms crossed as Bakura used to do. Then Marik would cuddle up beside him and fall into his dreams where he would imagine Bakura hovering above him like a god. And they would kiss and embrace and fuck the night away. But now it was Ryou lying beside him. Not his lover, not his Bakura…but all the time they flew Marik couldn't stop himself from watching Ryou sleep peacefully. Watch his eyelids flutter and his chest slowly raise and fall.

Marik never mentioned the incidence again. Instead he kept his eyes firmly focused on the dreary window and didn't look at Ryou for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Ishizu felt it. The sudden twist in her stomach. That was common when she felt an intuition. "Odion" she snapped, budging his shoulder lightly. He had been sleeping soundly in the vehicle they had transported the Pharaoh and his friends in. the two had been lying against their own seats until Ishizu's eyes suddenly snapped open. The car was parked opposite the chamber's opening in case the two tombkeepers were needed immediately.

Odion arose slowly so that he was upright and facing his sister directly. "What is it, Ishizu?" he yawned "Is the Pharaoh in danger?" the tall bald man quickly put his hand to the door handle and was about to pull it open when a dark hand grasped his wrist firmly.

"No, Odion" he turned to look at Ishizu's cold eyes, pulling his arm away from the door. "Not exactly" she continued uncertainly "Even without my millennium necklace I can see, feel the presence of another"

"Who?" Odion cried again reaching for the door. "An assassin?"

"On the contrary my dear brother, it is someone very close to us"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Marik and Ryou had left the airport half an hour earlier than expected but neither of them complained. Ryou had no idea where he was going so obediently followed Marik down the desert road to a car park at the back of the airport where they wouldn't be seen. "I've never stolen a vehicle before"

"There's nothing to it" Marik admitted confidently. "It's easy"

"So you've done this before?"

"No. But I've watched your other half do it" Marik and Ryou knelt beside a motorcycle. Oddly enough it looked like Marik's but just a different colour. The black coat shone in the now moonlight. Their flight had taken them into the early morning of the next day. Which made stealing the bike even easier because the darkness would make it harder for passers by to see the two thieves. Indeed Marik had watched Bakura steal many vehicles. It was easier than he had expected.

"How do we do it?" Ryou asked

Marik bought his fingers to the wires under the handlebars. "Since we have no keys we'll have to hotwire it" the boy ripped one wire from where it connected and did the same with another. He quickly brushed the two ends together letting each bit of metal spark freely against the other. This lasted for a while until finally the bike revved to life. "To be honest, I'm not sure on the colour" Marik sighed helping Ryou onto the back of the motorcycle and let the pale boy lock his fingers around Marik's waist. "But I think Bakura would have liked it" he smiled in the darkness "After all black was his favourite colour"

"It _is_ his favourite colour" Ryou corrected. Marik's smile dissolved into a thin line.

"I hope so" with that the two set off again into the darkness. Every minute Marik increased in speed and never removed his eyes from the dirt which was his only path.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ryou said between breaths. Marik turned his head slightly still looking at the desert.

"I have an idea" he winked though because of the black Ryou couldn't see it. Their hair touched and swam, knotting together in the wind. The boy pressed his tired head against Marik's back. His eyes closed tightly together and drifted his thoughts to a completely different dimension of his mind.

Eventually they arrived after a very long drive. Marik wasn't sure how long he had driven for but he knew it had been for many miles. Ryou had come back from his fantasies and reality crept up on him as he realised they had stopped driving. He was quite disappointed that their ride had finished so soon and that he couldn't feel the exhilarating wind in his face anymore…

Marik hopped off the bike first this time and gave his hand to Ryou who took it without question. They walked beside eachother in the darkness. Ryou walked close to Marik but still keeping his distance between them. Marik led the way into a dark chasm which only made the darkness worse. Each step they took – Ryou counted again – the darkness seemed to creep further around them. On the one hundredth and fifteenth step they haulted.

Two figures stood before them. One slim and slender which had to be a female and the other burly and bald.

"Ishizu" Marik said simply, greeting his sister with a warm embrace she returned it. Marik had to struggle to let go. "Odion" he almost ran to his adopted brother. They hugged tightly in a tight bear hug which had to have lasted three minutes before they let go.

"Brother" Ishizu whispered, which made the atmosphere more eerie. She stepped forward and offered Marik her hands. "What are you doing here?" it hadn't surprised Marik that his siblings had been waiting for him. He knew that Ishizu could no longer see the future due to her surrendering the necklace but he also knew that she had her intuitions which were almost always right. Marik took her hands.

"I think you know what I came for" he replied simply. His sister nodded.

"Come with me" Odion and Ishizu led the two boys towards the chamber where the Pharaoh and his friends had entered. "You must venture into the past alone, brother. We cannot pass through. Neither can your friend" Her gaze focused on Ryou who stood quite fearful at Marik's side.

"Very well" Ryou said. Marik turned to face the boy.

"Are you alright to stay here with my family?" he asked concerned.

"Of course, Marik. I wish you luck." Marik didn't hesitate before he reached for Ryou and wrapped his own arms around the startled boy. He embraced him tightly as he hid his face in Ryou's shoulder. This time the boy returned the hug and didn't pull away.

"I presume you are Bakura's host" Ishizu said

The boys stood away from eachother as Ishizu spoke. "I am" Ryou replied.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother" she smiled shyly

"It's not me you should thank" he sighed. Ishizu knew who he was talking about. She stood considering and silent. Marik turned and cautiously trotted down the staircase to a shocking scenery. Yugi, Tea and the rest of the group were lying motionlessly on the cold stone floor. They lay unmoving as Bakura had when his soul was taken. Maybe this was what happened to the rest of them. He thought silently. If he hadn't come for Bakura and just wondered into the tomb he would have been more caring and concerned.

But he was on a mission. He had to find Bakura. Marik closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly from nowhere he saw a bright light and he felt his body go numb. This was it he was going back to his past…


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next bit to my story. I'm getting really excited now...This chapter is a bit longer than the others but I hope you like it. Pleaes review.**

Chapter Six

It was dark. Unbelievably black. It seemed as if the darkness had suddenly taken over Marik's life as it had when he was controlled by his evil side, Melvin. Of course it couldn't have been Melvin's doings because he had been banished to the shadow realm alongside the rest of the evil doers who had sabotaged Kaiba's tournament in Battle City. The Pharaoh had unwillingly offered to rid Marik of his evil side in the finals…without hesitation Marik had accepted.

That was when he had seen Bakura again. Marik had given the Pharaoh his millennium rod in thanks for banishing his doppelganger into the realm of darkness but he hadn't realised then that he might need it to help his friend in accomplishing his task. Bakura had returned from the shadow realm after being released by Marik after he surrendered to Yugi Moto. Without any place to call his own he ventured to Marik's "hide out" where they once again fought against the goodness of the world and planned in every detail plans to successfully rid the Pharaoh of his power…which didn't work to their favour.

But Marik had grown close to Bakura through the months they had spent together and eventually Bakura had planted a kiss on to Marik's still lips whilst he dreamed which only made Bakura want Marik more than he already did. In the few months planning their revenge Marik had admitted his feelings aloud and they immediately spent their moments together making love or constantly teasing each other lustfully.

_I'm coming, Bakura…_the boy thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Marik was unsure of his surroundings. He couldn't have made them out anyway because it was so damn dark. But Marik felt as if he was being pulled. This sensation felt familiar to him but he didn't have a clue why. This feeling felt good though, a cold almost numb pulling of him. Where am I? where am I even going? Marik just wished that he didn't have to be alone. Why couldn't Ryou or his siblings pass through. He knew Ryou hadn't been born in the past but his siblings had so why weren't they aloud to pass through? And besides Yugi and his friends had been able to come to the past…

He felt eerily cold. This wasn't normal. Surely, if he _was_ going into the past it would be hot or slightly warm due to the temperatures of Egypt at that time. It had been unbearably hot or so he remembered. Marik had not had clear memories of his past life…he had been incarnated into his new life. His memories of his past life were vague and not particularly clear to understand. He recalled parts of his life that were important but other times it was like his mind was cloudy. But he knew the temperature was hot.

Marik didn't even know – if he actually arrived in the past – what he really looked like or what Bakura looked like for that matter but he had a feeling he'd know. Just by looking in his eyes he'd know. His own body was a mystery really. He hadn't paid much attention to himself when looking through his own memories but he was more interested in his environment and the simple things like the colour of the sand or the way Egypt looked five thousand years ago.

What if he didn't arrive in Egypt he suddenly thought. What if he wasn't even going to the past. Surely Ishizu and Odion hadn't tricked him and sent him to somewhere gruesomely horrible. To the shadow realm maybe? Or he might not even be alive. Maybe he floated away from his body and remained in the darkness forever. That would explain the blackness and the cold he felt…

_No _Marik thought. That wasn't right. He had faith in his sister and he knew Ryou would never steer him in the direction, it wasn't his nature. Ryou was kind and sweet – the total opposite of his lover's personality.

Then he saw it. Him. This figure before him was in every sense beautiful, almost godlike just as Marik had imagined him in his dreams. The man stood in front of Marik in a pool of light, the only light which made it easier for him to see the figure's features and make sense of where he was. The pale man said nothing but slowly raised his arms so that he could wrap them around Marik's waste gently. Marik shivered but kept his mouth shut so as to not ruin this perfectly glorious moment. Marik didn't care now if this was death, to him he was in his favourite heavenly moment, standing, locked in Bakura's embrace. Bakura's face was calm as he pulled his partner's body closer so that chests touched. At that movement Marik smiled up at Bakura who kept his brown eyes locked to Marik's violets. They were warm and swam with lust and desire.

The pale man's hands decreased in temperature and felt icy cold around Marik's lower back but he tried not to notice and tried to keep his heart steady against his ribcage which Bakura must have felt as their chests were inches apart.

Bakura's eyes fluttered closed and he rested his head against Marik's. Marik to closed his eyes tightly and forced his palms up to rest on Bakura's icy chest. To Marik's surprise he felt himself floating. His body seemed weightless as he drifted with his lover's so that they hovered up to a point where it seemed almost light. He felt Bakura pull away slowly and the tanned boy looked up in confusion. Why was Bakura pulling away from him in this most perfect moment? He wanted to be held, comforted. Bakura's eyes remained the same, desperate as Marik watched in sheer horror as his lover's body began to dissolve. It melted away and camouflaged itself into the light.

"_Bakura"_ Marik yelled but it was for nothing as he had simply shouted at the light. He once again remained floating, alone towards his own…death?

* * *

In the heated deserts of Egypt a boy lay against a large stone wall surrounded by nothing but sand. He had walked from the palace to escape it's – to him – evilness, and ignorance. He had barely escaped without being sliced with knives or nearly almost caught. But his heart wasn't in it any more. His sister, Isis and his brother Rishid along with himself lived close to the palace, which was merely a mile from it's gates. Isis was a priestess who spent her time using her powers of the millennium necklace to judge the cruelties and futures of criminals amongst their towns. They boy rarely ever saw her or Rishid for that matter. Because Rishid was older Isis called for him rather than this innocent tanned Egyptian who still leant up the rigid looking wall.

He had run away from the palace for a reason. He had over heard the rumours the Pharaoh's high priests had been reminiscing. The seven millennium items were hardly ever spoken of and he had over heard how these devilish trinkets were made. He couldn't bare to finish hearing the stories and Isis had not even shared these secrets to her own brother or even protested to the making of them so instead the boy thought that he couldn't live within the palace walls after hearing this…so he had run miles until he knew that he was out of the safety of the palace and Pharaoh.

This village of Kul Elna they had spoken of. Were there survivers? He didn't know. It wouldn't be likely. Ninety nine innocent souls had been simply cast aside and they watched as their own bodies had been devoured and boiled so as their flesh could be moulded into those gold items…disgusting.

Suddenly the boy stirred. His unconscious form finally waking underneath the boiling rays of sun…

"Where am I?" he yawned. "Bakura?" Marik's body shifted slightly as he raised his head to look at his surroundings which he could now clearly see. He could tell in that instance that he wasn't dead. He was very much alive because his whole body ached and he could tell for a fact that he wasn't weightless anymore. His head was heavy and hung down tiredly.

Realising where he was he jumped up weakly and rubbed his eyes. This was Egypt. He was in Egypt. And alive. But what had happened to his body. It felt odd and he was tired all of a sudden when before he had been very much awake and excited. He looked down and pulled his hands up so that he could see them. Tanned and bony. Yes that was right. Then he moved his fingers to grasp the ends of his hair that hung loosely over his shoulders. _Well that looks normal. _He thought silently letting the blonde locks fall back against his bare shoulders. Now for his-

"Oh" he cried. His feet were bare and his toes flexed into the cold sand below him. His legs wore purple baggy trousers which reached just below the knee and left the rest of his legs bare. "Odd" then he moved his eyes up his body and noticed his chest was bare to reveal a large tanned, slim upper body but his back was covered with a dashing purple cape which was just a shade darker than his trousers. It was attached to Marik's shoulder by a golden object which looked almost looked like leaves. "I remember this" he muttered to himself "I stole this from the palace before I ran away" Marik grabbed the edge of the cloth and stroked it with his fingers. "If I remember rightly I also stole this…"

Marik then let the cape fall so that he flapped violently in the breeze and raised his hand to touch his forehead. As he had thought there was something there. Something hard. It was a beautiful golden headpiece that glistened in the sunlight. It was a diamond shape with an eye, the same as the pattern as on the millennium items, embedded in the middle. The object rested perfectly in the centre of Marik's forehead. It was held in place with two pieces of gold that were the same leave shapes as his cape and sat in Marik's blonde locks.

_So…now what?_ He thought releasing the headpiece and letting his arm rest at his side. He knew he had to find Bakura. But how? He had no way of finding him and he didn't even no what he looked like as he had never met him before in his past life. Marik slumped down back against the stone wall. Bakura hadn't really given him a good description of himself when Marik had asked what he looked like when he was alive.

"_Why do you want to know, Marik? I know your not really that interested" Bakura had said whilst Marik was making a cup of tea for Bakura. To be honest he wasn't that interested but he wanted to distract himself which Bakura was very good at._

"_I'm not" Marik admitted. Pouring the water into the cup and stirring. "I was just wondering if you looked any more hideous than you look now"_

_Bakura smirked "This isn't my body now you know" the pale man stated whilst looking himself over. "And have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"_

"_Now you know I'm way more sexier than you, fluffy. There's really no competition" He said matter-of-factly. "But you didn't answer my question"_

_Marik set the kettle back down on its stand and stirred again but quieter so as he could hear Bakura._

"_Well I can tell you I was infact very sexy"_

"_Oh really?" Marik challenged_

"_Really. I was tanned and my hair was way more shorter than this" Bakura tugged at the white mess on his head. Marik walked over to where Bakura was sitting and set the cup in Bakura's hand. Marik gently pulled Bakura's hair playfully._

"_I also happened to have a scar too"_

_Marik let the hair wrap around his fingers and looked at his partner questioningly. "On your back? Like mine"_

"_No. and it wasn't as decorative as yours" Marik snorted. His scars decorative? He only thought of them as scars, wounds that would never truly heal._

"_Where was it then?"_

"_Somewhere more tender than my back" _

_Marik gasped "Not your-_

"_Bloody hell no" Bakura laughed, pulling Marik closer so that he could press his lips to Marik's cheek. "My eye, you idiot"_

"_Oh" Marik giggled, blushing slightly. Bakura had grasped Marik then so that he couldn't move as he set the cup down and be able to hold all of Marik. He put his lips to Marik's ear and whispered, "By the way, your tea sucks"_

Marik sat alone in the sand as he recalled the conversation. So Bakura had got a tan, short hair and a scar. He could picture Bakura. A glorious sight of brown muscles bulging at Marik's touch. His hair knotting inbetween his own fingers and his lips tenderly touching Bakura's scar. He shook his head. He couldn't fantasise about these things any longer. He wanted, needed them to be real. But how was he supposed to track him down. He hadn't got a clue where Bakura might be or what he might be planning. It had to involve the millennium items though.

That was it. The millennium ring.

If Marik knew Bakura which he did Bakura would have the millennium ring with him at all times as he usually did. This would make it easy for him to be found. Marik knew that all the millennium items were linked somehow and with this link they could sense presences or the other items whereabouts if they were ever split. This was just the opportunity Marik needed.

At this moment all the items were in palace with their owners so it would be easy to get in and steal one. And since Bakura was the King Of Thieves he had the skill and stamina to steal an item without trouble. But to locate an item Marik needed to purchase one and since he was familiar with one he knew exactly which one to pick.

The millennium rod. Seto's rod. _This will be simple enough_ he thought. _I just need to plan. But lucky for me I remember this night well and it will be easy for me to sneak in unnoticed._

Marik smiled evilly to himself. But first he would have to find somewhere suitable to stay if he was to survive before returning to the palace. So Marik hauled himself up onto his new legs and began walking into the direction of his home, the tomb which he knew so well. Tonight he would have to steal the rod from Kaiba's past self and get out unscathed. Then he would locate Bakura and be reunited again.

But for some reason, deep down he knew something wasn't going to turn out as he had hoped…


	7. Chapter 7

**I think story is finally going to get interesting from this chapter onwards...**

Chapter Seven

Marik arrived at his old home in a couple of hours. His body ached and trembled as he collapsed on top of his cold, stone bed. The marble he had slept upon wasn't really associated as a bed. It was more like a stone slab which was cold as it was actually a stone which had been smoothed out by his father many years ago. The "bed" didn't have many blankets. Marik had been outraged with the lack of respect his family actually got considering that they worked for the Pharaoh. They weren't slaves per se but they weren't treated any differently to if they were. They received hardly any gold or silver. Sometimes Marik had to steal the gold from the in the palace grounds so that their family could at least survive.

Marik was greeted and let into the palace but only in certain parts. He wasn't aloud to wonder off on his own and he had to be constantly kept under surveillance. His freedom was varied. He was free to roam the villages as much as he pleased and to his happiness without being watched. This gave him enough chance to steal food from the stalls on the market so that he could live.

Isis and Rishid however were treated differently. Because they were older and more responsible they lived in the palace full time and were often aloud to visit Marik in the tomb. Isis did bring Marik gifts and expensive luxuries occasionally when she visited so as not to look suspicious when she walked of the palace gates. If she were caught, there would be dire consequences. Marik had lived at the palace when he was growing up and was bought up with manors and loyalty but now that he was almost a man he was cast aside and sent to live away.

Not before he decided to pay a visit to the palace stealthily. He had been banished from the grounds and was enraged to see that his siblings hadn't protested so he went to do a little "shopping". He had discovered the cape and matching headpiece in a room surrounded by gold. But instead of stealing the gold he had somehow been drawn to the accessories. He had then run to the back of the main hall until he heard the story of Kul Elna and it's secrets. Remembering the name of the village sparked something inside Marik and he began running.

That's when he had awoken in his new or rather old body. He now realised why he had ran. It was Bakura. Bakura's village that had been destroyed by the Pharaoh and his priests and Isis had helped. Marik bought his fist down onto the "bed". How could his sister do this. That was when it hit him. Bakura must be at Kul Elna right now. It's the only place he had left to call home…

But that would be Marik's second option. He would continue with his plan to collect the millennium the rod and use it link with Bakura's ring. Knowing Marik's luck he would have gone straight to Kul Elna and found it empty. But Marik didn't even know how to get there. Marik sighed. Where could Bakura be?

Marik lay on his stomach letting the cool stone slab calm his sweaty body. His plan would work. And he would find Bakura. Marik's plan was simple enough. From his memories he knew that tonight there would be a village close to the palace which would be let ablaze. He remembered walking through the village at the time, buildings lit with flames, bodies lying on the sand burning. Marik shuddered. He remembered the sight of a man. Handsome and muscular riding a dark, black horse which also looked muscular. They both rode across the sands followed by hooded creatures with burning red eyes. Marik hadn't seen the man very clearly but he had worn a beautiful crimson cloak that spread out behind him in the wind like wings. That was all he could make out because the figure's features were hidden by shadow.

He hadn't given the matter much thought after that. His mission was clear though. He would find a horse and rob that from one of the stables near by. Next he would ride around the village which would make it easier not to be seen but also to keep himself as far from the fire as possible. Marik hadn't thought past that. He knew that if he planned more it wouldn't work. Since his previous plans they seem to have been very successful. So he thought he would just wing it if he managed to get to the palace gates unharmed which seemed a long shot. But he had to do it. For Bakura.

So without further a do Marik wrapped his cape around him and pulled it over his head so as not to be recognised then snuck out into the darkness.

* * *

It hadn't taken Marik long to eventually find an abandoned horse. The stables were empty, with people anyway. There were twelve horses lined up in a row in separate boxes. They all immediately went wild when the hooded boy approached them. The stable was clean and had no roof. To Marik it just seemed like a long dark corridor. A horse to the left of Marik stopped whining. Marik turned and reached for cautiously. It didn't hesitate instead it trotted over to Marik's hand and nuzzled it. Marik wasn't to fond of horses and wasn't sure if he was able to ride it since he wasn't familiar with the way of riding. But he thought it must not be too difficult than riding a motorcycle. You just grab on for dear life and ride.

The stable was loud with the roaring sound of the horses banging into the sides of the boxes as they panicked but this horse that stood beside Marik didn't seem to mind his presence. "You'll have to do" he whispered to the horse. The horse's ears perked up at Marik's voice and nuzzled his hand encouragingly. Marik slowly opened the door and let the horse trot out quietly. Finally Marik got to have a good look at it. It was pure white and seemed to have a tiny scar by it's right eye. It was a beautiful horse but by the looks of it's eye it had had a troubled past.

It's eyes looked old and warm but they looked familiar somehow. The horse reminded Marik of someone…

He shook the thought away and climbed hesitantly onto it's bare back. _Just grab on_. He thought as he grabbed the horse's mane. _And ride_.

The pair rode off into the blackness of Egypt into the direction of the palace. The wind wrapped itself around Marik and pulled at his hair and cape violently as the village came into view. To Marik's horror the town had already been lit and the flames licked there way across buildings and scorched victim's skins.

The man came into view at that moment. Amongst the fire that burned in the background he saw the man he saw in his past. The handsome, muscular man upon his stallion with the fiery cloak which swooped around him. The hooded things then followed the figure into the night towards the palace.

_No_ he screamed in his head. If this…thief was going to roam freely through the palace there was no doubt that the first thing he'd set his eyes on would be the millennium items. This was something Marik could not allow. He had come too far to stop now. If this was something the gods had given him as a challenge then so be it.

It seemed that he would have to fight this thief sooner or later so why not start now.

Marik quickly knotted his fingers in the horse's mane and rode down the sandy hill to the village. If he was to make it there before the thief he would have to travel through the village. He grasped his cape with the other hand so that it would not fly off going through the village. There was bound to be someone within the town that would recognise Marik so he kept the cape firmly around his head.

* * *

Bakura eventually arrived at the palace gates. Setting that village on fire was the perfect distraction though he did feel quite guilty because those screams of pain reminded him so much of his past but it wasn't his problem now. It was the only way he could distract the guards so that he could sneak inside without being noticed. It had actually been easier than he thought. It had also been kind of fun. Since he had teamed up with Marik he had rarely had time to do any evil doings. _Marik. Where are you?_

From the corner of his gray eyes Bakura saw a small figure dismount a horse. The horse was white from what Bakura could see from that distance and the male who had jumped from the horse now walked casually towards him. The boy – he was definitely young – had a dark purple cape which flapped around his figure.

This wasn't possible. A guard couldn't have seen Bakura from the village and now he was coming to lock him away. But this boy looked like a guard he had not seen before. In fact he didn't look much like a guard at all. He looked to loyal and high ranking in those clothes to be a guard.

Bakura's eyes squinted and made out some features of the tanned boy's face. He had a small face with sharp features. His lips were pressed in a dark line and his eyes were dark and violet. He quickly pulled away his cape from around his face to reveal beautiful long blonde hair which swayed in the breeze around his face. He looked familiar…wait.

Then before Bakura knew it was happening he was running. His legs freely ran forward launching his body towards the boy. Then he called his name "Marik"

At that voice Marik looked up and stared straight at the figure approaching him. His legs powered forward so that he could be with the man running to him. "Bakura"

Yes. It was him. Just like Bakura had hoped it would be…he looked almost the same as he had when Bakura had left him. His blonde locks, long in length hung over his bare brown shoulders and covered most of his neck. His skin was visible, more than Bakura had ever seen whenever they were out of the house. The purple cape flashed boldly as it swished and danced around Marik's body protectively. But because bakura was distracted by the purple cape and how it glided across his lover's skin he hadn't noticed the figure that knelt behind the wall to the right of them.

Bakura then realised what it was doing. It's head turned to look directly at Marik as he ran past the figure. All of this seemed to happen in slow motion as Bakura tried desperately to reach Marik and shield him from what was coming. The figure smiled viciously as it reached into its robes and pulled out a wooden pipe. It placed something sharp, supposedly a dart into the wood and pressed it between it's lips. Bakura turned his head sharply to Marik's running figure and saw that he too had just seen the pipe and it's owner.

Bakura drew in a breath and his chest suddenly grew warm and tight as he looked into Marik's strained face as he then realsised what was going to happen. The pain Bakura saw within his partner's violet eyes was unbearable to look at he tried to stop himself from looking away. But Marik needed him now to protect from the weapon placed in the wooden pipe.

Both Bakura's and Marik's eyes widened when they heard the figure's breath suddenly exhale and heard it blow against the dart. But Bakura knew he wasn't going to make it in time. His hand stretched further than it ever had as he let himself strain so that he could grab Marik's fingers and pull him towards the safety of Bakura's body.

"Marik!" he cried desperately. His voice choking as it reached his lips. At the sound of Bakura shouting his name Marik knew it was coming…his feet didn't falter above the sand as he pushed himself further and reached towards bakura's outstretched hand. They were only metres apart both running as fast as their old legs could take them but it wasn't enough. Marik felt a pain rush to the left side of his neck and it throbbed beneath the sharp object that had penetrated his skin.

"Bakur…a" he murmured but Bakura was close enough now to hear it. Marik felt himself drifting though now his feet were planted into the ground. They trembled with the weight of Marik's body and gave way beneath him.

"Marik" he heard Bakura yell with nothing but worry in his voice. Marik tried to open his mouth but couldn't find his voice. "Can you hear me?" suddenly Marik felt warm arms around him and felt the rigid breath of Bakura on his face. Again he tried and failed to reply. "Please answer me…look at me" Bakura pleaded holding Marik against his chest and pulling his own cloak around him to keep the boy's body warm and hopefully shielding him from anymore assaults. Marik finally looked up but his eyes were blank and had no emotion in them. They looked…dead.

A tear trickled down the side of his cheek and Bakura didn't hesitate to wipe it away with his thumb. Then he saw an emotion. Not in Marik's eyes but in his face, a smile. It was a warm and delicate line that curled the corners of his mouth up. It was comforting to see that Marik didn't show any pain even if he did feel it but he wanted to reassure Bakura.

From nowhere Marik searched for Bakura's face with his hand when he eventually found it he rested his palm on Bakura's soft cheek. "I…found you" Marik whispered into Bakura's hair falling unconscious. Bakura smiled back at him as he stared into Marik's blank eyes and sighed with relief… "You did"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I have been writing this chapter and found that some chapters will have their own background music...BG music for this chapter: Andrew Prahlow - Untitled (Epic Orchestral Choir Music)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope your enjoying my fic so far...so this chapters very interesting. The BG music for this chapter is Fired earth Music - Aphelion (New Album, Jesper Kyd)**

Chapter Eight

Marik awoke from his unconscious state and found himself relaxed against the coldness of his "bed". It was unmistakable since he had known discomfort like this every time he had lay on the stone slab. He slowly bought his body up so that he was sitting comfortably. His cape had been removed but his headpiece and trousers were still attached to his body. Suddenly he felt a horrible jerk to his neck. His hand immediately sprung to the tiny bump on his throat. Marik rubbed his thumb over it several times, soothing it.

This motion was so relaxing that he was tempted to fall back out of consciousness and continue dreaming. That reminded him. Was he dreaming now? It didn't seem likely due to the pain he was suffering. His neck throbbed painfully and remembered why it had hurt so badly.

The dart. From what he knew about medicines and poison the venom from the dart should have killed him by now. So why was he alive. The only theory he had was if he had somehow pulled the object from his skin which stopped the poison from entering his bloodstream. But he had been unconscious at the time. He knew that he couldn't have even reached the gates before being shot…and how did he even get back.

Still holding his neck and continuing the motions of his thumb Marik stood from the slab and stretched slowly as to not strain his neck. His legs felt oddly exhausted and ached terribly.

The room was spotless and had many books collecting dust amongst the shelves. Marik never really bothered reading. It wasn't very interesting – according to him. Isis however loved to read and found the stories exhilarating. She had read to Marik when they were younger and lived together in the chambers. But now Isis had her business of being a high priestess to attend to and had more important things to do than come and sit beside her brother and read him stories. That was partly why Marik never enjoyed reading, because his sister wasn't next to him anymore.

Marik thrust his fist into the nearest book to him whilst still holding his neck. It seemed the motions of his thumb had stopped him from relaxing now.

There was a sound. Outside the tiny room. It almost sounded like muffled laughter but Marik couldn't understand why someone had trespassed in the tomb and was…chuckling? So to find out Marik followed the echoing laughter out of his room and down the dim lit corridor. The laughter died down as Marik continued pursuing the cause of the noise. It led him out of the dark underground chambers and instead into the cold air of the night.

It was quiet and the night still controlled the skies and lit it with the light of the stars. There were no clouds like their used to be. This night, though seemed strange and foreign. But Marik had never really paid much attention to the sky whether it was night or not. He had been to busy sleeping. It didn't seem like dawn would be far from him. It would soon possess the skies again and let the nightfall slumber…

Then it dawned on him. It was quiet. The muffled chuckling had died away and left Marik with silence. _Finally _he sighed gratefully. But the trouble was Marik would never be able to get to sleep now that he was awake and it seemed that since he was knocked unconscious he had only really had a couple of hours sleep. He sighed again and walked forward not sure where he was going.

Running the scene that had occurred earlier that night Marik realised what had happened. Of course. How stupid of him to not realise sooner what had been going on. It should have been easy to see that he couldn't have pulled the dart from his neck whilst he was sleeping and he couldn't have rode his horse all the way home either.

"Ah" he gasped. "Bakura!" the beautiful white haired thief had saved his life by pulling the dart out before the poison could kill him and then he must have carried him back to the tomb. But where was he now?

That was when the laughter started again. Marik immediately spun round in the direction of the voice. "Bakura?" in reply there was only the chuckling which began to grow fainter every second. Marik, without thinking, was running again. He followed the sound through some bushes but there was still no sign of Bakura. The laughing stopped again when Marik managed to balance himself as he forced his way through the brambles. Marik stood for a few seconds and took in his new surroundings. He was surrounded again by sand which wasn't new. But what was new was that in front of him was a small but deep puddle of water.

Without hesitation Marik stripped his trousers from around his waist until he was completely naked, besides the headpiece and casually strolled into the warm water. He let his toes knot in the cool sand in his every step until he was beside the pool of water. Marik threw his trousers carelessly into the bushes and strode into the water.

The liquid was warm and still as it lapped at Marik's thighs and waist. He stood in the middle of the pool so that his head and neck were bobbing on the surface. He smiled up at the stars and waited.

The warm water ran its way around Marik's body until almost his whole naked body was covered. He slowly bought his wet fingers to the bump on his neck and rubbed it until his heart beat had died right down that he couldn't hear it anymore. But it didn't last long because his pulse began racing when he felt sweaty, damp hands wrap around his hips behind him. Marik shuddered slightly but wasn't surprised. He had expected the man to show up at the sight of seeing Marik in nude in the centre of a pool.

"Does your neck hurt?" he asked casually as he tightened his grip on Marik's hips so much so that he felt Bakura's nails dig into his skin. Bakura's breath was warm against Marik's neck. He removed his fingers from his own neck and placed them back in the water so that both his hands could grab his lover's and wrap them around his waist. At Marik's reaction Bakura smiled and blew again onto Marik's neck. He felt him shudder.

"Y…Yes" Marik breathed as he felt Bakura's thigh brush against Marik's. Well he assumed it was his thigh. Bakura didn't say anything more instead he pressed his lips to the bump on Marik's neck. A short gasp escaped Marik's lips.

"You know if I hadn't pulled that dart from your neck we wouldn't be doing this right now" Bakura stated brushing his lips across the water on Marik's neck.

"Indeed" Marik blushed. "Bakura?" At the sound of his name Bakura paused in mid kiss and looked over Marik's shoulder to stare at his face.

"What?"

Marik pulled his index finger from underneath the water and pointed to his left shoulder. "It hurts here too" Bakura followed Marik's finger and smirked with only lust in his eyes. He withdrew his mouth from Marik's neck and placed them delicately on his bare left shoulder. Marik then turned to face Bakura still securing his arms around his waist and decided to push further. "And here" he breathed lustfully. His hand now placed against his forehead just below the golden eye.

Bakura ran his tongue up Marik's nose playfully and left it dangling on the space inbetween Marik's soft eyes.

"And here?" Bakura placed his own finger to rest on Marik's lips. In response Marik opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Bakura's finger until it was damp with saliva. Then he gently pressed the bony finger between his teeth, biting down softly. Marik felt something brush against his thigh again. Bakura was hard.

Bakura removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He ran it over Marik's bottom lip a few times before finally forcing Marik's mouth open again and guiding his tongue into his own mouth. Their tongues collided together, tasting every inch of eachother's mouths. Bakura was wrestling against Marik's tongue forcing it upwards so that it touched Bakura's roof. Marik could taste the glory and lust that was locked inside Bakura. It was beautiful and a delicacy which made Marik's taste buds go wild with agitation.

Suddenly Marik felt Bakura grind their hips together. Marik had only one word,_ heaven_. This was unlike anything he had felt in their previous sex activities. This seemed more passionate yet it was rough and lacked perfection but that was the fun of it. Bakura's hard cock tickled Marik's inner thigh as Bakura forcefully pushed their bodies together. It was difficult to keep their bodies pressed up against the other because the water constantly rose up between them creating a watery wall. But Marik didn't give up that easily.

He leapt his body up against the wall and wrapped his legs around Bakura's thighs, keeping them form drifting away. Bakura grasped Marik's thigh with his left hand and rested his other on Marik's ass cheek. Both their groins touched and with the watery wall broken their bodies reacted. Bakura's grip tightened on Marik's ass, digging his nails deeper into the skin but marik didn't notice. He threw his head back so that his hair now dampened and dripped with the water. He rested his head against the surface and remained floating, feeling the sensations of Bakura's grip on his muscle and the every touch that he wanted to go further.

"Bakura" he screamed at the sky, tensing at the movement of his now hard cock. "You…dirty…thief"

"Shut up" Bakura growled. Not with annoyance but with impatience. He wanted this moment to last longer but he wanted Marik. He wanted to go deeper. "Let me steal something of yours that rightfully belongs to me"

Marik pulled his head back down so that he could see Bakura's face. His was buried in Marik's shoulder. His face only inches from the water. "And what might that be?"

Bakura thrashed against the wild waters and pressed his lips back to Marik's bump. "Your heart"

Marik smiled as he looked back at the sky which was now being lit by the breaking sun.

"You already have"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to upload as frequently as I can. So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Nine

Marik and Bakura lay in each others arms when the light of the sun had finally emerged. After their brief moments together they were both out of breath and exhausted before they could even reach the tomb. They had walked out of the water soon afterwards before the sun could catch their skin. Marik had wanted to distract himself so in the end nothing went further than grinding, biting and constant licking. To Marik's amazement he was the one who was more worn out than Bakura even though the thief was the one who did most of the work.

Before Marik could even reach his clothes he had collapsed in Bakura's arms once again and fallen unconscious due to his wound and excitement so Bakura had scooped up the boy's body and carried him to the tomb where he dressed the boy, tucked him again until he too fell under a deep sleep.

Bakura was usually the first to wake after a long night of sex but for once it was Marik who woke first. He noticed that he had been dressed back into his trousers and a golden arm ring pressed tightly around his bicep. He hadn't noticed that before. Bakura lay next to Marik peacefully, his eyes tightly shut. How could Bakura sleep so peacefully lying on a slab of solid stone? Yet Marik had managed to sleep regardless of the discomfort of the "bed". It must have been because he slept in Bakura's arms all night, that must have been why he had slept soundly. Marik smiled as he retreated out of "bed".

He didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do. He had now officially found Bakura but how were they supposed to get out of here? He hadn't even thought to ask Ishizu or Odion these questions. _Well. I might as well find out_ he sighed. Where was he supposed to go, anyway? He knew about Bakura's plan, well not entirely but he wasn't about to loose Bakura again. Marik grabbed his purple cape from the desk at the side of the slab and wrapped around himself.

"Where are you going?" a husky voice came from behind him. It could only be Bakura…"Well?" Marik turned to face Bakura who was wrapping his own crimson cloak around himself.

"I don't know" Marik admitted sitting back on the "bed".

"Come here" Marik obliged and rolled over to rest his head on Bakura's chest as they did before everything changed. Bakura placed his lips to Marik's bump again and he heard Marik's heart drum against his ribs. "How's your neck?"

"Better. And thank you by the way. For saving me" Marik turned and kissed Bakura's bottom lip, gently nipping it with his teeth. Bakura chuckled.

"Don't mention it. What you were doing last night was enough thanks for me"

"I'm glad you liked it" Marik cheeks blushed bright red, he turned so Bakura couldn't see. With that motion Bakura glanced down and noticed Marik's tattoo embedded in his back. But something didn't seem right about it from the glimpse he got.

"Marik?"

"Yes?" he said turning back, his cheeks barely even a pink colour when he noticed Bakura's tone. It wasn't playful anymore. "Is something wrong?"

"Turn so your back is facing me"

"My back?"

"Just do it" Marik got up on his knees and crawled so that he was between Bakura's legs. Bakura grabbed Marik's hips and pulled him down so that he was sitting and not in such a tempting position. Then Bakura pushed the purple cape away from Marik's back and stared down at the markings on his skin.

"Bakura what are you-

Marik stopped mid sentence because Bakura then gently traced the scars of unfamiliar hieroglyphics. These wounds didn't look anything like his original scars. It was all wrong.

"Marik, what are these?"

"What do you mean? You know what they are"

"No Marik. Have you seen these? It's just a set of crap. It doesn't mean anything" And Bakura was right. The markings on Marik's back were nothing like his other scars they were just random shit that didn't make sense.

"Oh" Marik sighed. "I thought you'd find out eventually, I just didn't want you to worry."

"What are you on about?"

Marik moved and sat facing Bakura. He watched steadily at Bakura's reaction as Marik pressed his finger lightly on his the thief's scar under his right eye as he had told him. He stroked along the pink wound as he spoke. Bakura sat waiting with his eyes closed.

"In this life I still went through the initiation, well it wasn't really. It was like a practice."

"Practice?" Bakura's eyes snapped open at the word.

"Yes. My family lived in this tomb. And I was chosen to take the initiation, as you know" Marik paused but still continued tracing the scar "This scar was just to show the Pharaoh and his priests that I could be trusted, that I was loyal enough to keep his secret hidden on my back…even after all these years I should have remembered the pain. But I didn't" Marik had stopped stroking the mark on Bakura's cheek.

"But why do that? To prove your loyalty?"

"They never told me why. They just did it, for the fun of it"

"So you had endure all that pain again?" Bakura was enraged. This sort of act was unforgivable. If only he'd been there to stop this madness. He had two chances but he wasn't there.

"Yes. They told me that I would be reborn. They said that they would need to use my back to keep a hidden secret which would eventually save the world" Marik scoffed.

Bakura grabbed Marik and pulled him towards his chest. Marik didn't protest. He used his arms and guided them up Bakura's chest and rested them there. Bakura hid his face in Marik's blonde hair and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"By the way Bakura." Marik said his voice hiding all anguish and sadness. It was playful again masking his pain. Bakura peered over to stare at him in confusion. "You're not as hideous as I thought you might be" Marik smirked pulling his cape back around his skin to hide the ugliness on his back.

"Neither are you" Bakura chuckled. "though I will admit you are more sexier than me"

"Of course I am" for some reason Marik's violet eyes glimpsed the shiny gold on his arm "And what the frig is this?" he asked accusingly.

"I slipped it on you while you were asleep. Frankly you looked naked without it"

"You don't mind it if I'm naked" Marik laughed.

"No but you look yourself again"

"Where did you get from anyway. Or should I say stole it"

"Yes I stole it. I'm the King Of Thieves, what did you expect? That I'd bought just because it was for you?"

"Actually I didn't expect owning this at all. But you still didn't answer my question"

"I robbed it from one of those tombs…" Bakura said pushing the matter aside.

"A tomb?"

"Didn't I tell you that that was my occupation?"

Marik shook his head forcefully. "All I knew about you was that you were the king of thieves, you had white hair, a scar and a tan which I am very jealous of by the way"

"You? Jealous of me? Why?"

"I am stuck in this friggin body which is hardly even brown"

"You have a lovely tan Marik"

"No I don't and besides I'm not really in any state to go out in the boiling sun when my neck keeps making me dizzy"

Bakura leant forward and kissed the bump tenderly. Marik vision became blurry at the touch and his fingers trembled against Bakura's chest. Bakura took note of this.

"I don't think it's the injury that's making you loose focus" as if to demonstrate Bakura stroked along Marik's lower back so lightly that his spine grew cold.

"That's not…" Marik began but he lost his train of thought like he usually did whenever Bakura touched him. Bakura pulled away and stood up leaving Marik muddled and confused. "Where are _you_ going?" Marik asked teasingly in the same tone Bakura had used to distract him. "Come here" Marik beckoned with his index finger sexily.

Without refusing the gesture Bakura dropped his cloak from around his shoulders and let Marik pull the soft red silky edges from his arms as Bakura collapsed onto his knees into a begging position and let Marik have him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As per usual Bakura woke first. Marik's wound was obviously taking it's toll as it had made Marik utterly exhausted and Bakura had no doubt that his partner wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Instead of waking the sleeping form beside him he let Marik dream. At certain times he would stir and mutter something too quiet for Bakura to hear. One time he had turned and pressed his face in Bakura's hair, this was before they had declared their feelings to each other. They had slept in Bakura's bed simply because Marik suffered from nightmares which constantly nagged at his mind. This worried Bakura so he had unwillingly let Marik nuzzle up against his lover and fall asleep. At that time Bakura didn't think anything of it. Marik was his friend and he was concerned about him especially when he woke screaming in the next room.

But then Marik hid his face in Bakura's white locks and mumbled his name. Not in the playful tone he was used to. It was soft and passionate and he felt the boy's warm breath brush against his earlobe. Then without thinking Bakura touched Marik's face gently pulling it away and resting it on the pillow. He then bought his lips to Marik's and let them touch the slightly open skin beneath his own, letting the warmth be swallowed and inhaled with every breath.

Marik hadn't remembered that night but he was aware that his lips tingled with electricity when he awoke. Bakura had gone.

Marik's nightmares were common. He often dreamt about Melvin and his psychotic plans which involved him possessing Marik's body. Waking from the pain and darkness he had found himself sitting in a pool of what seemed like blood with a lifeless Bakura in his arms. His body was brutally beaten and bloody with scratches and deep stab wounds. His eyes were still open but there was no life in them anymore. From that point onwards he had awoke screaming only to have Bakura's arms around him. This comforted Marik to know that Bakura was alive and safe but he still couldn't get the images from his mind.

Bakura could see the bump on Marik's neck throb and it had turned a hideous purple colour. Marik thrashed uncomfortably in the "bed" but luckily he was still asleep. Bakura grabbed a bowl from under the stone. He had kept it hidden under there since he had carried Marik home. Marik wouldn't be able to knock over the water since it had been placed deep below the "bed". From many nights ago he had cleaned Marik's wounds for him whilst he slept so that Marik wouldn't feel the pain of the water as it touched his skin.

Bakura had hoisted Marik's limp body three nights ago up over his shoulder and set him onto the white horse, since it was the nearest and rode back to the tomb. He knew where Marik had lived of course. Marik had told him the directions before and he had rode there when he first arrived in the past. It was the one place he knew he felt safe…Marik hadn't known that Bakura had been hiding in the bushes at the side of the tomb when he had eventually arrived there. Bakura watched Marik's every move unnoticed. He thought – at that time – that Marik didn't know him so he didn't want to startle the boy with his presence.

After settling Marik comfortably into the "bed" he ran to the pool where he had played with Marik and filled a bowl with the refreshing liquid. Marik was still unconscious when he got back and Bakura gently pulled the dart from the tanned boy's neck. Marik's face immediately relaxed as Bakura pressed a damp cold cloth to his skin. The rest of the nights whilst Marik remained asleep Bakura cleaned the wound and sat beside his lover, waiting anxiously at the thought that he had been to late.

Last night Bakura had just finished collecting more fresh water when he saw Marik thump the wall with his fist. He couldn't help laughing but the sound was echoing through the chambers that he had to clasp his hand to his mouth to muffle the laughter. Marik's ears had perked up at the sound and chased Bakura into the night. After that…it led to now.

Bakura placed the cloth to Marik's burning bump desperately trying to calm Marik's thrashing. Eventually the boy relaxed when Bakura's lips kissed the wetness on Marik's skin. He smiled lazily in his sleep. Bakura then hid the dish below the slab again and brushed a stray hair from Marik's face.

He then rose and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders again. The temptation of staying with the boy was strong but he had something else he had to do. If Marik woke now there would be arguments which only end with Bakura getting weakened by the puppy eyes and he would never get anything done. That was what annoyed Bakura most. It was Marik's determination and desires that was Bakura's downfall.

He remembered this day well. It was the day when the thief king would get captured but obviously now that he knew every move he would make there was no way anyone could lay a finger on him. There had been advantage on this day though. He had met a man who had freed him from the dungeons. He never revealed his identity but there was something intimidating about the stranger that he couldn't put his finger on. The man hadn't even said why he had released Bakura but he knew there had to be a reason…but that wasn't going to happen again.

Without a word Bakura slipped his beige hood over his head so as not to be recognised and stormed out leaving a sleeping Marik behind…

* * *

The tanned boy opened his eyes. It had been an hour since Bakura had left though Marik wasn't aware of his absence yet. Marik was confused he couldn't feel Bakura's hands stroking his hair or his breath on his cheek like he usually could. "Bakura, how long have I-

Marik had rolled onto his side so that he could face Bakura directly but there was no sign of him. Marik rubbed his eyes and stared at the empty space beside him. It was still warm when Marik ran fingertips over the stone. "He hasn't been gone long" Marik deduced. As he hauled his body up so that he was in a sitting position he noticed black markings on the stone floor. Confused he stood up and walked over to where the black stained the floor. They were words.

_Marik,_

_I've gone out to the markets. I won't be out long, don't do anything you'll regret later._

_Bakura._

_In other words don't do anything stupid._ He thought. But why had Bakura just got up and left without saying anything? And why write a message like that in kohl. _My kohl._ _This is going to take forever to clean up!_

But something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something important was going to happen today. Marik didn't remember today or rather this day in his past but he had a feeling it was important, something he had to do. But what was weirder still was that his memories told him the important days of his life. Such as his initiation or the day he…he pulled the thought away. _I'm not thinking of that at a time like this._

Bakura never just left without a reason except for that one time when he woke to a tingling sensation on his mouth. What was that about anyway? But Bakura always told Marik where he was going because after that time Bakura left Marik had spent nearly the whole morning in distress and worry. After that Bakura promised never to do that again, without good reason. And Bakura was a man of his word.

Bakura had seemed perfectly fine last night and the early morning. More than fine actually it seemed like nothing had bugged him except maybe the scar thing but Marik was sure that wasn't the problem. So what was?

Then Marik thought of something. The markets. He was positive that in his memories the markets were an important part of his life today, but why? He knew that he must have done something to make this day so damn special. He remembered getting earrings on this day at the markets but that mustn't have been very important. Still he could just go to the markets anyway. He was running low on food and he knew without any gold he'll have to steal again but that wasn't a problem. He was used to robbing things.

"Okay then" he decided, clutching his cape "the markets it is then". It would be very convenient if he happened to run into Bakura on the way but that was unlikely. He was the thief king, Marik wouldn't even be able to notice him. He smiled at the thought. But where did those earrings come from? He wondered.

Giving the thought a passing Marik wrapped the long cape around himself and attached the edges of the cape around his face so that his features were darkened and swooped out of the doorway, brushing the kohl words with his cape.

* * *

"These look promising" Bakura chuckled as he reached his hand up and over the side of the stall. His fingers grasped the golden objects from the table whilst the stall owner was distracted. The thief pulled the items from the table and looked at them, letting the light of the sun reflect off the gold. Bakura was surprised.

Bakura, when he stole from stalls, he often just ducked under the tables and reached for anything his hands touched not caring for what he stole. He knew that the stalls didn't contain anything of great value. It was mostly cheap and undesirable but these gold pieces of jewellery seemed more valuable than anything he'd recently stolen. "Earrings?" he muttered. He placed them within his cloak and dusted the sand from his knees as he stood up. "I remember these". Bakura began walking down an alley when the stall owner suddenly shouted "THIEF!"

Immediately every peasant, rich person and street urchin snapped their heads in the thief king's direction. "Shit. Better start running" Bakura's feet had a mind of their own. They ran on their own accord, quickly brushing against the sand. It sprayed in the guard's eyes who had just started pursuing him. Bakura smirked. It had been a long time since he had tried to out run a guard. Several of them in fact. There were about twenty all together, splitting off into random directions. Bakura wasn't worried. He had recorded all the different guard's moves since the last time and had no trouble dodging hands as they threw themselves at the thief.

It was as if Bakura knew their every movements which he did. The head of the guards it seemed was a giant man who was bald and darkly tanned. His muscles were huge and sweaty as he strained to keep up with Bakura's trail. _Now as I recall a man will come drifting around the corner_. At his words a man did indeed came spinning around the corner but missed Bakura's arm by an inch with his sword. Bakura threw his head back and laughed as he began climbing up a wall towards the rooftops. He stopped when he reached the roof and looked around. His only way out was if he was to jump onto to the adjacent roof.

_Now I better stop so as to give these bastards a fair chance_. Before he knew a guard had appeared on the roof via a staircase. _Well it looks like they are quicker than I thought_.

"Okay, your highness give us back those earrings" the man approached Bakura his brown eyes blazing.

"Why go to all this trouble for some earrings" he asked "it's not they have much value"

"No. but I wouldn't give up a chance to actually catch the king of thieves"

The guard's sword dangled from a rope secured around his waist. The sun rays bounced of the silver and into Bakura's grey eyes. He shielded his face from the light.

"Very well" Bakura sighed as the man pounced and missed the thief by centimetres. "Ooh. Almost had me" he teased. The guard turned so that he could grab Bakura's crimson cloak but the thief was one step ahead. He had already launched himself over the edge of the building and landed safely on the other roof.

Bakura chuckled as he watched the guard get back onto his feet. _Now to start running_. From then onwards he had no idea what to expect now because he remembered the last time he had tried making the jump and how painful it was when he had failed. He had tripped over the man whilst running and fell from the roof and captured by the remaining guards below him. So he just kept running, making jumps across the rooftops.

* * *

Marik had just finished stealing some grapes from a stall when he saw a flash of red above him. He looked up towards the sky and saw a man, presumably a thief leaping across buildings to get away from the guards chasing him. The man was young, he could see that much from his figure but he couldn't make out any features. He wore a cape of some sorts that dragged behind him but it was masked in shadow because the sun shone behind him.

A big, burly bald man pushed past Marik and knocked him to the side. A guard. Despite being rudely pushed away Marik didn't take his eyes of the thief who leapt carelessly from roof to roof. _I wonder where he's going_ he thought.

For some strange reason he found himself running. His legs worked against the sand as he pushed his body towards the flying figure. He followed him without a care in the world of what might happen…

* * *

Bakura couldn't prevent himself from laughing. "Those fools are hopeless. And they call themselves guards?" Bakura was disgusted "Couldn't even catch a mere thief"

From nowhere he saw two guards standing on the next roof but Bakura had already hauled his body forward and onto the low roof.

"You may be able to outrun us" they laughed drawing their swords "But you can't outsmart us"

Bakura growled beneath his hood and his eyes burned with anger. He was not about to be captured again without a fight. So he pulled a small but sharp knife from inside his cloak and pounced. He managed to scrape his blade against one of the men's skin. He let out a screech.

In response the other grabbed Bakura by the wrist but he never dropped his knife and held him still. Bakura writhed against his arms as the other guard – the one Bakura cut – got to his feet and sliced his sharp metal through Bakura's flesh. The thief felt a sharp, stinging pain in his stomach and let out a scream whilst the guard wiped his blade clean. But Bakura wasn't going to give up that easily.

He managed to bring his teeth down into the man's fingers and whilst he was distracted pushed his elbow into him with all his remaining strength. Then he kicked the other's sword. It may have scratched Bakura's foot but that was the least of his worries right now. He thrust his foot into the blade so hard that it came back up and connected with the guard's face. His skin trickled red as his eyes closed and his knees gave way. The sword had gone straight through his forehead, so far in fact that the end of the silver poked through the other side of the guard's head.

Bakura clutched his wound to stop the flow of blood and jumped from the building. He landed on his ass but got without complaint. He chuckled, licking the blood from his own weapon. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist again but it was too late to stab his attacker for he had been struck in the back of his head with something hard and as his vision began to fade and he felt his body go limp he sighed and said the only word that would come to his lips "Fuck"


	11. Chapter 11

**This is longer than any of my other chapters and it has a bit more action too...enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

The thief king finally opened eyes with his remaining strength. It was difficult for him to even move with his varied energy. His eyes burned and he could see black dots hovering over his lids. But he could definitely tell where he was, there was no doubt about it.

The palace dungeons. It wasn't a big deal really since he had been there before. But not often and there was a reason for that. He had never been caught. Bakura had hoped to avoid being in this situation again because it wasn't, let's say, his cup of tea. Luckily the room he was locked at the moment was not like last time. It _was_ the same room but it was a lot lighter than before.

The last time he was caught he had been dragged here and his clothes were stripped until he was left with only his waist cloth. He lay asleep for hours until we actually freed by that strange man. _Hopefully he'll free me again_ Bakura thought but it was unlikely. The stranger had unlocked the door whilst the guards were asleep or unconscious but he wasn't sure and then helped Bakura escape through the tunnels hidden in the palace. The stranger did not reveal his identity, but Bakura imagined it was someone from the palace since he knew where all the tunnels led too. But because Bakura was cocky and arrogant he had stalled for time in the market place this time and now he was unsure if the stranger had seen him or at least followed him.

But at least the dungeon was bright now. The guards had opened a window or rather unveiled a hole at the top of the dungeon. The room was incredibly tall and narrow which was probably why Bakura could feel himself getting claustrophobic. It was almost like a tower except Bakura was at the bottom rather than top and the hole was too far up to reach plus the thief had trouble standing never mind climbing so instead he just sat, waiting.

Bakura pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head there to feel more comfortable whilst he focused on a brick in the wall. They were slimy and wet with who knows what. Most likely urine from the past prisoners so Bakura was wise enough to stay away from them. There was no floor, it was just dirt and more sand which was predictable. Then his eyes flickered to the barred window on the large wooden door infront of him. It looked like that was his only escape route but he had no idea how to get out. The guards all stood watch to make sure prisoners couldn't escape and besides he couldn't just rely on a strange man to come to his aid.

Luckily the guards hadn't stripped him of his clothes and he felt around inside his cloak for any useful tools. He pulled something hard from the confines of his clothes and saw that the guards had been stupid enough to leave the earrings. Bakura chuckled. Well at least he had some payment, lets say. The thief then pulled out his trusty blade from his crimson cloak. _Another throphy_.

This looked like his only option so he held the knife and twirled it around between his fingers. He crawled silently to the door and began picking. The lock on the door consisted on the inside and outside of the door which seemed pointless really. The Pharaoh didn't seem to think very hard about the dungeons because it seemed pretty easy to work your way out. But also his guards had not made a very good security check for weapons or stolen goods considering that guards knew perfectly well what he stole.

Pathetic. The sharp knife dug within the heavy rusting lock but this seemed difficult to crack open. It twisted and turned in Bakura's hands impatiently but it didn't pry open. Bakura sighed angrily and threw the knife in the dirt behind him. This wasn't working to his favour at all. Now what? Bakura had been a master at prying open locks and safes through his lifetime but it looked to him like this was the toughest one yet.

How was he supposed to get back home now? Technically it wasn't his home it was Marik's. _Marik_. What was Marik doing anyway? He must have woken by now Bakura had been gone almost half the day. Was Marik worried about him?

* * *

"Where the frig is he?" Marik sighed impatiently. He had been following the guards for over half an hour. He had stayed further back so that he wouldn't be seen or heard. His cape was still around his face so his features were masked by shadow but he couldn't risk been captured by the guards, then he wouldn't be able to free the prisoner.

He had watched the thief jump off the building with a deep cut through his stomach. He was clutching with his hand to stop the blood flow but unfortunately before Marik could reach him a guard snuck up behind the thief and hit him around the head. The thief dropped unconscious and the guard carried him to the palace where Marik now stood outside of.

Marik then realised that the thief must be in the palace dungeons. That was the only place that seemed reasonable to keep a criminal. Luckily Marik used to live at the palace so he knew all the secret passages and tunnels leading through the dungeons.

Marik snuck along the walls outside the palace gates, being more cautious because he remembered the last time he approached the gates. Effing dart. Luckily Marik knew where he was going though he couldn't understand why. Surely this situation wasn't important like his memories told him it was. According to them he remembered a small tunnel by the side of the palace. He used this when he was younger as an escape route to explore outside his home and in the markets without being spotted. It was also used for Marik's friend when they were seven years old.

Marik didn't have a lot of memories focused around his young friend but he knew the days he spent with him were enjoyable. In fact that orphaned boy was Marik's only friend though now he had no idea what had happened to the child. Obviously he must be a grown man by now but Marik had often wondered what had happened to him. Marik vaguely remembered the child being alone and had a scratch across his face though he never asked how he'd got it.

The orphan had lost his family and friends in a fire and had nowhere else to go. It was odd the boy didn't give away anything else other than the deaths of his family but he had been confused and shocked when Marik found him and he didn't bring it up again. The boy didn't even give Marik his name, well if he had Marik didn't remember but the children looked out for eachother and snuck out to have fun. The boy would often come to see Marik so they created this secret tunnel under the wall…

Marik managed to reach the wall whilst he was memorising his friends face. He didn't realise that he wouldn't see him again. The tanned boy reached down through some bushes to find his hole hadn't been sabotaged. It was just as he'd left it when he had run away. The tunnel was deep and narrow, it was surprising that he had managed to fit through but he was thin so it was to his advantage. Marik quickly but quietly crawled into the deep hole. He had to hold his breath just give him extra room to strain and stretch himself. The tunnel wasn't very long but that was something Marik was grateful for. Marik dug his nails into the mud and pushed forward revealing his beautiful blonde hair to the sunlight again. He managed to launch himself out of the hole with less difficulty than he had thought.

But when he stood straight behind another layer of bushes his cape and skin was covered in sand. If anyone saw him now he would be completely unrecognisable. Though his now beige coloured cape was being pulled back around his head of hair after being let down by the tight tunnel wall. Marik brushed as much dirt off him as he could but there was still a great deal of sand still attached to his skin and clothing.

Where he was now was easy to recognise. Marik had spent many a night sitting in this small garden with the boy he now missed terribly. His light misty hair shining in the moonlight as they whispered to each other whilst every one slept. This garden was Marik's favourite place out of all the palace, maybe all of Egypt. It was small but mostly covered in greenery. Sand crept across the plants as the wind blew. It was a sanctuary, a place where only certain people of the palace were aloud to venture. Marik had been granted this but was only permitted to stay in the garden for a few hours with an adult or his sister, which wasn't often. But Marik hadn't cared about these rules. He crawled to the hole every night with food and let the orphan sit with him under a tree in the centre of the garden. He had carved his name in to the tree along with the boys…wait, maybe now he would know the child's name and maybe he could ask Bakura to help find him.

Bakura. Oh no. Marik needed to go back to Bakura, he was certain that the man would be back at the tomb by now since they had both been out for so long. But that was the problem. Marik was already in the palace and he was so close to freeing this thief. To be honest Marik wasn't sure why he was risking his life for this criminal but he knew there was something he had to do. It was important.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ A furious and impatient yelled in Marik's head. "_It's obvious you need – want – to save this thief, plus it's a bit late to go back now"_

_I suppose your right _Marik admitted back at himself. After Melvin had been banished to the shadow realm Marik was grateful for this but he felt like a part of him was missing, which technically it was. So Marik had the habit of talking to himself which seemed to calm him though usually he went along with his instincts and the other voice in his mind but the other him almost seemed real. But that was absurd _I don't think Bakura would mind me helping another thief though I can't say he'll be very pleased with me for making him worry._

"_Who cares what he wants!" _the voice boomed making Marik's ears ring and his eyes to widen at those words. Of course it mattered with what Bakura wants. But before Marik could contemplate the voice continued, his getting louder and more violent _"to hell with what your boyfriend wants"_ he mocked as if the voice was spitting the words.

_Shut up! _The tanned boy snapped back _Don't you dare speak that way of Bakura again, besides you're just a pigment of my imagination. Your not real_ it seemed odd to Marik that he was shouting at himself but at least it was all in his mind. But then the voice laughed, a blood curdling cackle that made Marik's hair stand on end. The voice was so close that it was like someone was hissing in his ear.

"_Aren't I?"_ the booming laughter continued but it was growing faint as Marik looked around desperately hoping that he didn't say anything out loud to grab attention but luckily there was no soul in the garden or near by. The cackles stopped as Marik approached the tree that was bent over like it was about to fall or crack in half if it was touched. Marik walked to the front of the tree and noticed two words scrawled into the bark. He moved his fingers over the first name and heard the voice in his ears again _"What are you doing?"_

_You're the one inside my head right now, you figure it out! _Marik yelled as loud as he could in his head. The sound just made his skull vibrate violently.

"_You think just because you look at some words in a piece wood you'll be able to heal your past?" _the frustrated voice laughed _"You're so naive"_

_I said shut up!_

"_What makes you think I will? I'm your conscience Marik. I'm always right"_

_No your not_

"_Yes I fucking am!" _the voice growled. But Marik rolled his eyes and ignored his conscience and continued to stroke the carvings. Marik knew these words, he recognised them as he thought he would. The first was his own name or to be more precise, his past life's name: Malik.

That was who everyone called him, or used to call him. But he preferred Marik and seemed that Bakura did too. However the other name written was extremely untidy unlike Marik's name. It read Akefia.

That rung a bell. Akefia, though he had no idea where this boy, man, could be now.

"_Akefia, huh?" _the annoying voice chuckled. _"What a shitty name. I bet he looks just as stupid as his name is"_

_How do you know? You wouldn't know who he is if I don't_

"_Wrong again"_ he cackled again but as Marik was about to ask how he knew the voice had already left him alone again. He didn't mind of course because that voice was starting to piss him off.

Marik turned and headed for a corridor in the corner of the garden. The corridor was long and dim litted with flamed torches attached to the walls. Marik wasn't sure if there were any guards walking the opposite way and might just bump into him because it was so damn hard to see. But Marik had faith and had a feeling that he wouldn't walk out of this place without the thief. Marik managed to find himself through the corridor and found himself waist deep in water. It was clear and looked clean enough so he wasn't worried. This time he could see perfectly well because there were holes in the ceiling letting beads of light seeming into the water. His feet still touched the floor but he felt uncomfortable with the temperature of the liquid. It was freezing.

But it didn't last long. He hauled himself from the depth of water and shook his trousers of any more cold water hiding up there. When his clothes started to feel a bit dryer he continued down another corridor, stealthily hiding from any guards he noticed coming in front of him. He was in the dungeons now that was clear. But he had no idea where these guards might be keeping this prisoner. But then the voice spoke up again.

"_Go round that corner but do it slowly" _the voice was quiet and sounded…cautious?

_Oh so you're back again, are you? I didn't expect you to come back so soon. _There was no response. I sighed. _Why should I listen to you?_

"_Just do it" _he hissed dangerously _"You really don't want to piss me off"_

It seemed there wasn't much Marik could do anyway so he slowly peered around a corner directly in front of him. He kept his body hidden behind the wall but his hooded face remained cocked to the side curiously at what he saw. Marik smiled. There were only two guards guarding a large wooden door. One man sat on the floor his back leant against the stone wall. The other was a bald, muscular man. Marik immediately recognised this guard to be the one that carried the thief here. Marik would love to get his revenge on him.

"_Now I think it's play time" _his conscience said smugly. Marik could imagine the voice smiling. Then Marik realised how frightening this was. His conscience and instincts were telling him that violence was the right thing though Marik himself was having second thoughts. These two guards had way more muscles than he did and that meant they were probably stronger. He wouldn't stand a chance. _"Don't tell me you're backing out"_

_Not necessarily _Marik hesitated uncertainly. _I'm just not sure I can take on those two_

"_Of course you can, Marik"_

_I'm not strong enough to even make a scratch on Bakura so how do you think I'll cope with these?_

"_You're pathetic Marik. I always knew you were a weakling from the start" _He teased

Marik wasn't impressed _I am not_

"_Are so. If you really want to know who Akefia is then you'll have to open that door"_

_So Akefia's behind there?_

"_No"_ A frustrated snarl escaped Marik's lips, just low enough for the guards not to hear _"But the man behind there can help you find him" _Marik looked at the door again. He noticed it had a rusting lock on it.

_How do you know all this anyway? You're me for Ra's sake!_

"_I told you. You're always wrong"_

_Stop talking in riddles_

"_Make me" _the voice laughed but he was fading away again _"Now will you hurry up and kill these mother fuckers"_

Marik sighed again. _What am I supposed to hit them with?_

"_Be creative" _The voice disappeared then but luckily Marik had something up his sleeve. He picked a piece of fruit from the grape bunch in his pocket and rolled it around the corner towards the guards. It hit the man's foot who was lying down and he picked it up, happily. Marik heard his voice gleefully "It looks like the gods answered my prayer"

He slipped the grape in his mouth and chewed, savouring the taste. The main guard glared at him in disgust. "You prayed for a grape?"

"I was starving" With that Marik launched himself at the man sitting down and grabbed his dark hair in his fingers. The guard was so shocked that Marik had just appeared from nowhere and pressed himself against him that he couldn't move. His head stung as Marik tugged his hair at the roots so violently that it drew blood. The man screamed as the tanned boy whacked the guards head forcefully at the stone wall instantly knocking him out, possibly killing him but Marik had no time to find out. He tried to do the same to the other guard but he was quicker.

He had already drawn his blade in the knick of time and pressed to Marik's stomach. The boy's eyes grew in size as he watched helpless as the guard dug the blade a bit further to Marik's skin making the blade scratch his flesh. The wound throbbed under the blade and stung vigorously.

"Maybe I'll do the same to you with what you did to my partner" The guard smirked. Marik however turned his eyes to look at the limp body beneath him. The guard laughed evilly at Marik's expression and grabbed his cape around his face. The force tugged the cape tighter around the boy's throat making it hard to breath. He coughed awkwardly and spat in the guard's face as a response to his suggestion. The man immediately stopped his laughter and stared in disbelief at his victim's now almost purple face. Marik writhed in his grasp as the guard lowered his gaze and threw Marik's body to the floor where all he could do was cough and gasp for air. The bald man then rested his foot firmly onto Marik's bare chest and hovered his sword over the boy's fast beating heart. This was it. Marik was going to die and for what?

It was then that he noticed an object, something hard and hopefully sharp. It was his only chance. Struggling under the man's foot Marik managed to grab the rock in his fist and slammed it against the guard's shin with all the force he could muster. The large male gasped, staggering backwards still with sword in hand. Marik then knelt up and forced the man's arm up until it collided with his chin. Marik then noticed the blade had pierced the man's chin and up through his skull until the sharp edge was sticking through his scalp with blood and flesh dripping from his disfigured face. A few more drops of blood dribbled from his mouth until he eventually collapsed on his back and lay staring up at the world blankly.

"_I told you you could do it. Those bastards deserved it" _to Marik's pure horror he laughed. It wasn't a usual laugh it was nervous mixed with malice. It was almost insane.

Marik then walked to the door after his psychotic laughing fit and unlocked the door. The door swung open freely and revealed a young man sitting amongst sand and dirt. His face and features were dark and mysterious because he hid them well with a beige hood. He was looking down with a dark red cloak wrapped around him. It was dirty and worn and Marik had to wrinkle his nose at the smell of urine dripping from the walls. Even with the thief's face covered Marik could tell he was exhausted. It was from blood loss.

The criminal's skin was tanned but pale and his left hand held a horrific looking gash to prevent the blood from flowing but it obviously wasn't working. Crimson liquid dribbled over his fingers, some of which had dried so Marik realised he had been bleeding for a long time, it probably hadn't even stopped. Marik saw the thief loosing consciousness and his head began to droop.

Before the man could connect with the sand Marik caught him and gently moved his hand away from the wound. It was deep and blood freely built up and overflowed onto his stomach. The skin was pink and flapping loosely around the blood. Marik didn't remove his cape but he pressed it lightly over the gash and held it there whilst he picked up the thief and wrapped his arms around him, carrying him to the only place he knew he'd be safe and where he could inspect the gruesomely horrifying wound.

* * *

**Please review. BG Music: U2 - With Or Without You**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if I haven't put much detail into this chapter. I honestly couldn't think of anything for them to say.**

Chapter Twelve

"_He does look pathetic doesn't he?"_ Marik's conscience chuckled. This was the first time he had spoken since the rescue. Marik was gently cleaning the wound across the thief's stomach with some water. He wasn't sure how clean the water down there was but he had no choice. The gash was deep and severely bloody. The man was still unconscious since Marik had freed him. He had dragged the prisoner to the nearest source of water which was the underground chamber Marik had been waist high in. He knew the guards or anyone for that matter didn't venture down here. It was probably the safest part of the palace.

Marik had to fix the wound if the thief was going to live. He had lost a lot of blood but that was one thing Marik couldn't fix. He didn't reveal the man's face because he was sure he wouldn't appreciate his identity being revealed so Marik left the hood up and moved the body away from the light. It seemed pointless really but Marik respected privacy especially if it was a thief's.

"How do you think you'd look if you were on the brink of death?" Marik hissed at the air. He could speak out loud now since there was no guards around and a motionless body in his presence. Plus he felt it easier to contact the voice in his head this way.

"_I wouldn't let it get that far"_

Marik rolled his eyes. "Do you know how much you sound like Bakura right now?" Suddenly the body beneath Marik stirred. "He's waking" the boy said hopefully.

"_I can see that genius"_

"I'm just saying shut up and don't distract me"

"_I'm not distracting"_

_Yes you are! _He yelled back in his head. Marik looked down anxiously at the thief's shadowy face and noticed his eyes started to flutter open. They were grey and cold but they definitely showed life.

* * *

"Do you know how much you sound like Bakura right now?" That voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. His head swam uncertainly and it hurt to think but he tried to open his eyes to discover the source of the voice. Bakura stirred under Marik's body and he quickly moved it from Bakura's body. The thief couldn't see anything except darkness and he wished that he could see or at least that voice again. Luckily Bakura heard the sweet but yet hopeful voice.

"He's waking" The voice seemed closer now and Bakura seemed to see clearer than before though his head still ached. "I'm just saying shut up and don't distract me" What? Bakura thought. He's not distracting and he definitely wasn't talking so why was he told to shut up. His eyes filled with flames and he could feel his face flushing with anger. Who was this person anyway? It was probably one of the guards come out of the chamber to kill him.

Bakura's eyes snapped open at that thought. Hell if anyone thought they were going to kill him now. He had been in pain bleeding to death in a crappy jail cell with piss everywhere and _now_ they decided to kill him? Bakura stared up at a face which had been towering over him. He didn't recognise the guard because his face was covered in darkness because of some sort of hood. Bakura's eyes narrowed at the masked figure, the greyness of his eyes cold and icy.

"Are you o-

Bakura didn't give him time to finish the sentence. He lunged at the figure with his dagger in hand which he slipped back into his cloak for protection before he fell unconscious. It stung to sit up so quickly but it was his life on the line now so he didn't have time to worry about his wound. The boy, he could see it was boy by his stature, retreated from Bakura and stumbled into a pool of water which covered his lower body until it reached his waist. Bakura followed suit and walked them both until they were face to face against a wall with Bakura's dagger pressed to Marik's throat.

They still couldn't see each other's faces because of the darkness in the chamber and they were both wearing fabric to hide their identities. Bakura kept his blade firmly at the stranger's throat drawing a few droplets of blood in the process. The boy was shocked by the sudden amount of energy in the thief considering had passed out due to blood loss but he tried to hide his panic.

Instead Marik stood calmly, praying that he wouldn't die like this. But he fidgeted under the dagger because the cold water splashed up his leg and distracted him. Bakura cocked his head to get a closer look at his victim though it wasn't working because the stranger kept writhing so his face couldn't be seen.

"Will you keep still" Bakura snarled but Marik didn't stop.

"How would you feel if this situation was switched and I was holding a knife to your throat and was waist deep in freezing cold water?" Marik snapped back but it just came out slightly breathless. He was trying to keep calm because he had trouble swallowing. Bakura laughed throwing his head back but still keeping the hood on.

"With your spirit and lack of muscles I don't think you can even scratch me" Marik scowled in the darkness but he knew it was true. He nearly died just freeing this prisoner now he was rethinking his actions. Bakura laughed again but the blade seemed to loosen from Marik's skin. With this Marik bought his hands from under the water and pressed his nails into the thief's wound. He could feel the blood gushing against his own flesh as the red liquid dripped down his wrist. Bakura let out a cry of pain as he recoiled backwards until he was safely back on the dry surface. But it wasn't to last long for the stranger grabbed the knife from Bakura's hand and jumped upon the surprised thief until they were both lying down.

It seemed like the tables had turned for now Bakura was the victim as he lay facing the ceiling with a throbbing pain in his stomach. Marik however was facing down and was propped up in a crouching position on in between Bakura's open legs. He placed the knife to the thief's throat as he had done to Marik. The boy's heart started to race when he realised the position they were in at that moment. There legs were in a tangled mess but Marik still did not move from his position instead he sat in Bakura's thighs and watched his face carefully.

Bakura's eyes were wide, not with fear but with sheer surprise. His cheeks began to burn but Marik couldn't see this because of the hood. He was tempted to take it off and reveal his face but before he could he had noticed the deep cut on the thief's abdomen. It was now completely open once again and poured blood over the both of them, staining the floor and water in the process.

"You're bleeding again" He stated at the figure. Bakura was about to snap at him for saying such a ridiculous and obvious thing but before he could he felt a cold hand press against his skin. It was cool on his warm body and rubbed gently across his cut. So soft that it tickled and felt numb but that was probably because the wound was playing with his nerves.

The finger's of the boy stroked below the gash to relieve it of pain and to rid the skin surface of blood. They lingered there for a while until Marik finally got up and walked to the water. Bakura couldn't move. The pain was strong until those fingertips were there but then they vanished and the stinging returned. He tried to get up to at least a sitting position but was pushed back down by two wet palms.

"Stay down" the stranger purred "If you get up you will make the blood flow quicker" Bakura hated being told what to do. But he knew at this point that probably taking advice was his only option so this time when he was pushed down he stayed down and watched the boy, curiously. Why was he even wasting his time? Bakura could tell that this was the stranger he had met in the past. His cape was sandy and covered in dirt and his skin had tiny scratches over it. He watched the tanned Egyptian wash the blood off his hands and under his nails and then cupped some liquid in his palms. He carried it to Bakura and slowly opened his hand to let the water trickle onto the wound.

Bakura winced but then relaxed when the wet fingers stroked around the gash. Bakura looked at the boy's dark features and made out a handsome face but it was still too dark to recognise him. Violet eyes then focused on his grey ones.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked without moving his eyes from the other.

"I'm not telling if you don't" Marik sighed as he ripped a piece of his cape and dusted the sand from it.

"Touché" Bakura winced again as Marik's hands wrapped the now purple cloth around Bakura's waist. "It's obvious you're not going to share any information with a thief so I won't press"

Marik hadn't intended on revealing his identity to anyone let alone a thief but there was something about him that told Marik to trust him. Besides he hadn't killed him yet.

"What are you doing here anyway? What did you do to wind up here?" Marik asked, curious now as he moved his hands away from the thief and sat beside him.

"I'm not telling if you don't" Bakura smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Fine" Marik sighed in impatience. It seemed like this was going to be difficult. "I'll tell you want to know but I'm not revealing my identity"

"Alright. How old are you?"

_Shit_ he thought. He didn't know how old he was. "Um…sixteen"

"Why did you hesitate? Surely you know your own age"

"I do" Marik wasn't sure how old he was at this time but he just gave his age from how old he was in the future which sure enough was sixteen. "And you?"

"Seventeen"

"Funny. You don't look seventeen"

"How old do I look?" Bakura asked, his eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I don't know"

"Then why did you comment on my age then?" Bakura was getting quite annoyed with this boy. Why did he have to say something about his age? Unless… "Do I look older?"

"Not really, well I can't tell because of that hood your wearing" that was good. If this stranger had realised how old Bakura actually was he was definitely dead.

"What about it?"

"It's covering your effing face" Luckily because of this interesting information he was certainly not going to take the hood off. It would show his face and it might reveal his secret alongside his identity. Marik shuffled closer to Bakura and pulled some fruit from his sandy cape. The thief's eyes immediately focused on the grapes Marik now held, Bakura could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the juicy fruit. He hadn't even realised how hungry he was. Marik plucked a grape from the stalk and put it in Bakura's open mouth. His lips closed over the green orb of juice and he closed his eyes as he chewed, the sweet water exploding down his throat.

"I thought you might be hungry" Marik smiled picking up another grape and feeding it to the thief.

"Your thoughts were correct" Bakura mumbled in between chews. Marik then fed another delicious piece of fruit to Bakura but this time his finger got caught in the thief's lips making him shudder. Bakura opened his eyes and released Marik's finger immediately, turning his face away so that the stranger couldn't see his blush though Marik wouldn't have seen it anyway. Marik moved away awkwardly and crawled to the water to retrieve more water.

He cupped his hands and caught the fresh water and carefully bought it over to Bakura. The thief noticed this and leaned back so that Marik could get to his wound to clean it again. He closed his eyes tightly shut, tilted his head back and ground his teeth so as to cope with the stinging pain.

But there was no pain.

Instead he felt cool water dribble down his chin. He opened his eyes and saw the stranger hovering above him with his hands slightly apart with fresh liquid escaping through his fingers and into Bakura's ajar mouth. The water trickled down his throat and filled his mouth with the tasteless water. His lips parted slightly to let it fill him with the clear liquid and wet his oesophagus.

"Better?" The stranger asked as he pulled his palms to his face and rubbed the wetness over his skin.

Bakura licked his lips and rested his head back on the stone floor. "Yes"

"My thoughts told me you needed that too" Marik smiled proudly.

Bakura ignored him and went to the main information he needed "How in Ra's name are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Well it's difficult to explain but let's say I'm a master of tunnels"

"I don't think we'll get far with me like this" the thief moved his hand over the strapped up wound and sighed "How long have I been here?"

"About three hours all together"

Bakura groaned. "We can't just stay here" He tried to sit up but was held back Marik's hands.

"You can't get up. The blood is still seeping out of your wound and plus you're too weak to even stand."

"At least I'm not giving up" Bakura snapped. Marik's conscience suddenly spoke up again _"He's got you there. You are a little quitter, aren't you"_ Marik growled at the voice. Bakura's head snapped up at the noise. "Besides those guards will only find me again"

"No they won't. Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"I'm not, I just study all options" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll do it your way but if you die I'm not dragging your body from this palace"

"I'm not worried"

"Well you should be" Marik leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the thief king and pulled him up so that they were both standing face to face.

"Why did you save me?" Bakura suddenly asked. The question took Marik by surprise.

"What?"

"Why did you risk your life for mine?"

"I…don't know" Marik said truthfully, looking down.

"Well you're an idiot" the boy glanced back up to Bakura's grey eyes "risking your life for a thief? I could have killed you"

"But you didn't"

Bakura hadn't expected those words. It was odd, usually one of his victims would be terrified of Bakura but this boy definitely wasn't but why? And he himself didn't even understand why he had spared this kid. Maybe he was going soft.

Marik pulled the thief close to his body. He could feel the heat from the thief's body, his sweat dripping from his brow. He led Bakura through the waist deep water with one arm around his waist but not touching the gash and the other holding Bakura's arm around his neck. The thief didn't complain because he actually needed the assistance if he was ever going to find his way out. But every so often his wound would pull at his flesh and he would be forced to wince or grimace.

"You never answered my question before" Marik stated suddenly still guiding the criminal through the dark corridor.

"And what was that?" Bakura asked as his wound pulled apart for the fifth time. He winced in pain and pulled him free hand up to hold the cloth on his cut.

"Why were sent here? What did you do?"

"Technically that's two questions" he smiled weakly.

"Just answer them"

"May I hear 'please'?"

"No" Marik spat.

"I was sent here because I stole some gold from a market stall. The guards caught me but ironically they let me keep the earrings"

Marik froze "Earrings?" this must be how he achieved his earrings. By saving a thief's life this was why he had come.

"Yes, why?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"No reason. So it turns out this was all because of jewellery?"

The two Egyptians began walking again. "It would seem so. It was only worth a few gold pieces. Funny thing to die for"

"Don't say that. You're not dying"

"Not very observant are you?" Bakura coughed. They reached the garden outside the dimly lit corridor and Marik felt the thief stiffen in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" he turned to look at Bakura who stood frozen in place. His eyes were wide and inhuman. "Thief?"

"I know this place" he murmured. Bakura recognised this garden from his childhood. It was a vague memory and wasn't very clear but he knew the greenery and even when he closed his eyes he knew the smell of grass and sound of leaves rustling in the breeze.

He remembered a night after he had witnessed the tragedy of his village, Kul Elna. He had crawled away from the town after the Pharaoh's men had burned his family. He sat against a wall unable to move for he was frozen with shock and fear but he felt calm hands on his shoulders and a soothing voice telling him it would be alright.

When he was able to focus he noticed a young boy with beautiful violet eyes and tanned skin sitting beside him. They looked out for eachother and protected one and other from danger. They were best friends, he was Bakura's only friend though he couldn't recall a name. They grew up together and ran to the markets together. The boy lived in this palace and was restricted to go outside the walls so Bakura came to the boy instead and they spent there lives in this garden.

But there was a specific night he remembered. The tanned boy had let Bakura in through a small tunnel at the wall and they sat under a tree where they ate food, talked and bonded. Then they both carved their names into the bark so that they would always be remembered and close. But the next day Bakura got captured by the guards on his way to visit his friend and was locked up in the dungeons. He never saw the boy again.

"Have you been here before?" Marik asked to Bakura as he had started hobbling to the tree. The thief king leant on the rigid tree and stroked the bark where Malik and Akefia's name's were carved.

"I have. Only it was a long time ago"

"I know how you feel. I lost my friend here. It was the last time I saw him" Marik looked down but he too found himself rubbing his fingers up the bark. Then he heard cackling.

_What's so funny?_ Marik asked irritated. The voice always had to pop up at the most unnecessary times.

"_You'll find out"_

_What?_

"I lost my friend too. Have you ever seen these names before?" Bakura asked. His voice sounding quite sad.

"Yes I carved my name here"

"Mine too. This is mine" Bakura pointed to his name; Akefia. Marik followed Bakura's index finger and stared shocked at the name carved into the wood.

"You're Akefia?"

"I am"

The voice spoke up again _"Told you so"_

_No you did not. You said Akefia wasn't behind that wooden door._

"_I lied"_

_How do you even know? You're me!_

Bakura looked up and stared deep into the purple eyes beside him. "You're Malik?" Marik nodded, not used to the name. It sounds like a mispronunciation. _Weird_ Bakura thought. _That's sounds an awful lot like…_

But before Bakura could even finish his thought he felt the warm arm around him being pulled away. He turned and noticed Marik being tossed to the ground. An ugly looking man – guard – approached Bakura but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak and he had left his dagger in the water chamber so he had no weapon to defend himself. Suddenly the tanned boy had managed to lift himself from the ground and stood inbetween the guard and Bakura. Without thinking Marik grabbed the cape from around his head and pulled it down to reveal his face.

"Marik?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Marik turned in response to that voice. His name being called by the thief, Akefia sounded familiar, but why? So the tanned Egyptian rotated to look directly at the figure behind him leaning up the tree. As Marik moved the thief did also, removing his beige hood which had hidden his identity but now he was determined to show his face to the world again. Marik stared in shock at the magnificence and beauty of his lover who stood before him smirking. His face shone in the afternoon sun with his thin features and highlighted cheekbones. Akefia's face was handsome and proud but his eyes showed every emotion imaginable all at once. The grey orbs glistened with delight before Marik and he could tell by that emotion that the thief was strong, sly and relieved.

Marik did not move his eyes from the now visible scar that ran down under Akefia's right eye. The shade of pink was light enough to stand out from the thief king's complexion. Bakura however did move slightly so that he could pull his hand from the carved name on the bark and hold out his palm to Marik. The boy took it without question and walked another inch towards Bakura. Again his own purple eyes didn't switch from the thief's scar.

"Bakura?" Akefia smiled gently at the sound of his name. The name that sounded so natural coming from Marik's lips. He wanted so much to touch them, to press his own mouth to the boy's and feel him kiss back but he did not want to move. He couldn't. his wound stabbed at his insides causing him to wince and Marik could tell when Bakura's hand tightened around his own that something was wrong. Bakura had often held Marik's hand in a loving way which shared their passion and tenderness toward the other but this tenseness he felt now was awkward and painful which was never how he felt around his partner.

"What is it?" Marik wondered unaware that the guard behind him had frozen at the very sight of Akefia. Bakura did nothing but glance down at his covered gash. "Your wound?" Bakura nodded. It hurt to speak or even breathe.

Marik was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. Something was very wrong. The boy was an expert when it came to wounds or pains but this was a mystery. He had done all he could to help Bakura survive but this constant pain his lover must be experiencing was foreign to the Egyptian.

Bakura's hand tensed more around Marik's. He had had pain like this before but never was it so strong or common. Something inside him was telling him that a disaster was going to occur if he just stood there holding onto Marik. But what else could he do? He was in an immense amount of pain and could hardly breathe with the sharpness going through his stomach to his chest. He knew something bad was going to happen like an omen warning him but he was unable to move, he just stood frozen on the spot staring at his abdomen whilst Marik struggled in his grip.

The guard that had been stuck in his thoughts managed to pull himself out of them and launch his sword at Marik. The guard knew Bakura from the past. He had captured the thief after Bakura had tried to steal some gold from an old Pharaoh's tomb. The thief managed to escape the grip of the guard and high jacked a horse from a nearby stable and run. Of course the guard – being a fool – thought nothing of it since many thieves and criminals escaped the dungeons but he had no idea of those consequences. For when the guard returned to his home that night his house was burnt to a crisp but also his wife and children. They lay in the sand with sores and burns marking their flesh to show the murderous lust that was the thief king.

So as you could tell the guard was utterly frozen with shock but also vengeance at the sight of the thief king. But now he had a chance to destroy him and whoever he holds dear which was unfortunately the boy who stood between them.

Marik let out a bloodcurdling scream as the blade slashed across his lower back. Bakura's head snapped up at that moment and stared, eyes wide, at the tanned boy's pained violets. Luckily because Bakura had his strong grip on Marik's hand he was able to catch the boy as he crumpled to the floor. The thief knelt down with his back against the tree with Marik huddled helpless in his arms. Bakura lay Marik on his side so that the sand wouldn't seep into the deep gash, identical to his own on his back. He then wrapped Marik's cape around the boy's body and rested his hand on Marik's side. The boy didn't look away from Akefia instead placed his palm to the man's cheek, lingering it over the scar.

Suddenly Marik felt Bakura grimace again as the pain in his chest increased. The pain stabbed his heart and with every beat the feeling spread through his blood and into each limb. The process continued, anger travelling through his veins making his muscles grow and tense with every flex. Marik stared in astonishment as Bakura's body began to change rapidly. His muscles were stronger under Marik's touch and he noticed Bakura's features darkened. His face was still a grimace which made this transformation horrifying to watch. Akefia's eye's narrowed with rage and fire was noticeable in his soul for the colour of his eyes grew a dark red and set his body on fire. Marik pulled his hand away from Bakura and watched his lover tremble and shake. Akefia's hand grasped Marik's side and the boy winced as the nails dug into the cloth and hit his skin.

The guard immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the change of the thief. His hand tightened on the sword's handle and he pulled it up to his face for protection but Marik didn't notice. He was too busy concentrating on Bakura. This wasn't a side effect to any injuries he had seen before this was unique. He had never seen Bakura ever act like this before.

"Bakura…" Marik breathed. It was all he could muster because he could feel his strength fading along with his life. Bakura's head snapped up to see Marik staring at him with concern but also a tiny bit of fear. Why couldn't he control his emotions? This had happened to him before but never had he felt such strength and bravery but it pained him to see his lover's face with such fear. Bakura's eyes softened but they still contained fire. "You're…not…this"

Marik put his hand back to Bakura's cheek and felt his anger and fire that was hidden in his soul. His skin tingled and burned almost like he had a fever. Bakura moved his nails from Marik's skin and place his hand softly to Marik's and held their hands on his scar.

Suddenly Marik screamed and his hand went limp underneath Akefia's. Bakura glanced anxiously at the body beside him. Even though his own skin was burning with heat and sweat he could feel Marik's. It was freezing. Marik was dying.

"Marik!" Bakura cried worriedly as the Egyptian's eyelids began to close.

"I'll be…fine" Marik whispered but he managed to keep his eyes open but they were blank with emotion like he had seen when he was hit with the dart. Bakura couldn't hold back his fire anymore. He wasn't going to lose Marik. Not now. Not ever.

Akefia stood remembering the guard who was still staring at the thief. He turned his attention to the guard and felt his body go numb. Bakura's body began to glow a blinding light which made the guard have to shield his eyes. When he opened them and moved his arm away from his face he saw something incredible. Bakura still shook violently but only for a few seconds because at that moment Akefia's soul was released in a circle of fire. Bakura had released his ka, Diabound.

The creature was dark skinned and had giant wings that stretched almost as wide as the garden. It had no legs but instead was replaced by a serpent which reached forward with an open mouth. It hissed and spat at the guard who now recoiled backwards with his eyes wide. Beneath Diabound stood the thief king. His head was bowed so that his face could not be seen. His short white hair flowed over his crimson eyes hiding them from view. But the guard could see him grin, a terrifyingly toothy grin that sent a shiver up his spine. _So this is what the thief truly looks like, how psychotic he looked as he killed my family._ He thought collecting himself and staring at Bakura.

The thief king raised his head and looked at the guard straight in the eyes. His eyes were full of insanity and revenge but his pupils were dilated and were hardly visible because they were masked by a blood red mixture.

The guard pulled his sword to his face again and relaxed. Another blinding light appeared but this time from the guard's body. He was able to control his ka unlike Akefia so he wasn't worried. Bakura wouldn't be able to fight him since he was strong with the help of the souls of his family. But because Bakura was reckless he wouldn't stand a chance unless he had help which is impossible since the only one who loved Bakura was now dead. The guard laughed to himself finding this whole situation enjoyable. Bakura's grin faded and he cocked his head to the side.

"What are you bloody laughing at?" he asked confused.

"I just find this scenario entertaining. Since you can't control your ka and your friend is too weak to help I think I have the advantage here" Bakura growled but cut off when he saw the guard's ka appear from his body. The creature standing before him looked almost like a sphinx. She had a beautiful, young face with a short head dress covering part of her head. Her wings were just as large as Diabound's but were sharp and curved around her face. She sat beside the guard on all fours but her hands were replaced with paws which contained venomous claws.

"Diabound! Attack his sphinx now" Bakura screamed pointing towards the ka. With that instruction the creature hissed and threw itself on the sphinx. It clawed at Diabound scratching at his grey scaled skin. The sphinx screeched and jabbed its sharp pointed wings into both sides of Diabound.

Bakura screamed in agony at the impact. Since the souls of his village created Diabound he had grown a strong bond with the monster therefore any injury it suffered Akefia also felt the pain. Bakura clutched his sides and fell to his knees as Diabound retreated back to his side. The guard merely laughed.

"I see you two share a powerful bond which plays even better in destroying you. The venom from my sphinx is spreading through your blood quicker than I expected" He frowned "no matter. Even if you don't die slowly and painfully at least you'll die one way or another"

"What makes you think this isn't painful?" Bakura asked whilst grimacing. His sides burned and ached under his skin and he was desperate to end his own suffering on the outside and inside.

"Looks like you're dying either way" the guard smirked evilly. "Then you can join your friend in the afterlife"

Bakura's red eyes suddenly went wide with fear and he turned his head behind him to see Marik lying lifeless amongst the sand. The wind blew his blonde hair across his face and his eyes were closed shut. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully which didn't worry Akefia the problem was that made Bakura's heart sink was that Marik's chest was not moving.

"Marik" Bakura shouted. The body didn't move. Marik's blonde locks were the only things that shifted in the breeze so Bakura shouted his name again but there was still no response. Akefia turned his whole body and crawled toward the boy but a stabbing pain hit him in the shoulder. Bakura heard another familiar screech and saw the sphinx's sharp claws bury themselves into Diabound. Bakura screamed again. "Marik, please wake up"

"He won't wake. Can't you see asshole, he's dead" but Bakura didn't stop. He reached for Marik's body and called his name. He wouldn't stop. He needed to call his lover back to him.

On the tenth name the body beside him began to glow a bright light and Bakura had to shield his eyes from the source. When he removed his arm from his eyes he saw a beautiful beast hovering above him. It was a phoenix. It's body was a magnificent shade of gold and it's feathers glowed and blazed brightly with flames. The bird watched Akefia carefully and Bakura could have sworn that he saw a smile in it's wise, golden eyes.

"Bakura…" A voice purred. It sounded like Marik's voice. Bakura looked away from the phoenix and glanced down at Marik's face. Still no movement or life. He must have imagined it but then he heard the voice again. "Get up"

"What?" Bakura asked looking back to where the voice was coming from which was the phoenix above him. The blazing bird spread it wings and flapped its flames making the wind gush across Akefia's face.

"Please Bakura. You must get up" the voice begged. For some reason the voice, because it sounded almost like Marik, hurt Bakura to hear the voice in pain.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"I think you know"

"Marik?" the phoenix seemed to be smiling if that's what they could do and flapped it's wings again in happiness.

"I told you I'd be fine" A single tear drop slipped from his left eye and singed a trail down his feathery face. "Now you must get up"

Bakura pressed his palms on the sand and pushed his body up so that he was standing before the phoenix. He was about to reach up and touch the bird's feathery face but stopped himself. He didn't know what would happen if he touched this Marik. If he would burn at the touch or be saved by these flames. Without a word the bird flew to Diabound's side and pressed it's wings together. A huge amount of flames surrounded the creatures and spat the fire at the guard and it's sphinx. It let out a wild cry as the flames licked and burnt their skin. But then the sphinx used it's own wings to gush a breeze that bought the fire back to Marik. The bird cried in pain.

Bakura looked back to Marik's limp body and suddenly saw it jump. At first Bakura thought that Marik's soul had returned but then saw that Marik's ka was screeching and writhing in it's flames.

"Diabound!" Bakura yelled. His monster nodded and threw itself infront of the phoenix, shielding them both from the wind that threatened to put out Marik's flames.

The bird looked to Akefia. "Thank you, Bakura. Take care of my body"

The bird swooped down and pulled itself to Diabound and made the two creatures collide and transform into a new mythical monster. The animals glowed once more and created a burning Diabound. It's strength increased with the souls of Kul Elna and the love and protectiveness Marik felt for Bakura.

"What?" The guard yelled "What's happening?" the sphinx that sat beside it's body was tense because it knew what was causing this and it knew that their power was too great for her too beat. She closed her eyes deeply shut and turned her head in the guards direction. She smiled slightly.

The guard looked at her confused as Diabound released it's fury and spat the fire on them both. The sphinx didn't scream instead she kept her eyes locked on the guard who was struggling and writhing in the blaze. He turned and stared at his sphinx with passion in his eyes.

"I will see you again"

The sphinx smiled wider. "And I you, my husband. We will wait for you" with that her body incinerated along with her beloved and she and their child would wait to be reunited again with him.

When the fire dissolved both Diabound and Marik returned their own bodies. Bakura cradled Marik's body in his arms and lay beside him with his eyes tightly shut with a single tear drop falling down his scar. "Marik" he whispered in the boy's ear only he didn't shiver as the thief's breath touched his skin as he usually did. Bakura stared at Marik's closed eyes and wished with all his heart that those violet eyes would stare back deeply into his own. But they did not.

"Please wake up" Akefia placed Marik's head on his own lap and stroked the strands of blonde that lingered over his eyelids. "You can't make me live another millennia without you constantly nagging at me" Another tear, another lost breath but as Bakura shifted his fingertip over Marik's skin it was warm, hot almost like it was on…fire.

The thief king looked anxiously at Marik's face as his eyelids began to twitch. Akefia stroked Marik's cheek with the back of his hand when finally he saw, to his relief his lover's violet eyes fluttered open. Marik stared back into Bakura's eyes and said the first things that came to his mind: "I don't nag"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that...BG Music: Killer Tracks - To End All Wars (Epic Dramatic Music - War Stories)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think you're all going to like this chapter. BG Music: Jennifer Rush - The Power Of Love. Please read and review.**

Chapter Fourteen

Bakura sat on his knees beside his lover. He was utterly speechless that Marik had actually returned from the dead which he didn't know how exactly that was possible but that wasn't what shocked him. It was in fact the choice of words that had come from Marik's lips.

The boy still lay in the sand, weak and exhausted staring up at Bakura through his blonde locks. From hearing Marik's voice again even if those words weren't what he wanted to hear shocked the thief so much that he couldn't speak. But he couldn't help himself so he grabbed Marik's cheeks with both hands and forced the boy's head up so that their lips connected. Bakura felt another single tear drop slip from his eyes but he didn't care if Marik saw him cry for the first time. He had nearly lost his only friend so he supposed it was a good idea to shed a few tears. Marik felt a cold dribble of water fall upon his cheek under Bakura's palm. Was Akefia crying? Bakura never cried.

This must mean that Bakura cares deeply for him which was odd because the thief never actually showed any emotion around Marik except for maybe anger. He knew his own feelings for Bakura and that's why he had stood in front of him to protect the thief from danger. So with that pleasant thought rolling around in his mind Marik smiled under Bakura's lips. Akefia felt this and knew that Marik got the message of how he felt for the boy so to show more he let his own tongue roam freely around Marik's closed lips, stroking and wetting the dryness of the soft skin.

Marik slowly parted his lips and let Bakura's tongue travel into his mouth and stroke across the roof. Marik bought his tongue up to touch Bakura's as they battled around in between each mouth, crashing against every wall and sending a shiver of pleasure down their spines. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and stroked his fingers through the thief's hair. Meanwhile Bakura licked along Marik's bottom lip and bought his fingertips around his partner and felt his away up Marik's waist until he reached a spot on the Egyptian's lower back. He paused and drew his mouth away from Marik and instead embraced the boy whilst peering over Marik's shoulder so that he could look at Marik's bare back.

Marik didn't feel Bakura's hesitance so he hugged Akefia back and pushed further. Bakura looked down and ran his fingers up Marik's spine and along his tattoo. He had been cautious not to touch the fatal cut on his back but there was no mark. Not even a scratch. Bakura tickled across where the blade had pierced Marik but there was nothing there under the thief's fingers, just beautiful tanned skin.

He was about to pull away and ask about this peculiar skill Marik must have had but he felt a gentle warm breath on his neck. Then he felt Marik rub his nose down his neck and his back arched under Akefia's palm so that the boy could reach up to nip Bakura's skin. Marik's teeth dug playfully in Bakura's neck and he let out a slight moan when he felt his lover's mouth sucking softly on his jugular.

Marik smiled at the noise and continued sucking on that particular spot until he felt Bakura pull away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Marik asked looking up at Bakura confused.

"Actually it's the opposite. You're doing everything right but there is something wrong" Akefia said as he grasped Marik's wrist.

"What?"

Bakura pulled Marik's hand down and pressed his palm to his back. Marik still didn't understand but let his hand go limp and be held under Bakura's. he wasn't sure what Akefia was getting at so instead he just sat there admiring the soft feel of Bakura's tanned skin. "What do you feel Marik?"

Marik stared at the thief confused but answered the question. "What do you mean?" Marik had shown Bakura how much he loved him by sacrificing himself and then returning so that he could be with his friend though he still didn't quite understand how that happened and then he was sharing his feelings by caressing Bakura's body but still he wanted more? Marik sighed and tried to yank his arm free so that he could love Bakura with everything he had which would probably be difficult since he had just died and wasn't very strong. But the thief tightened his grip, digging his nails into Marik's wrist with frustration.

"What can you feel under your hand right now?"

"Um…my back?"

"What's on your back?"

"Nothing, besides my scars" Marik still didn't get the message. Was it him or was Bakura going insane. He knew about Marik's scars so why was he asking ridiculous questions such as these.

"Correct" Bakura muttered sarcastically. It was kind of weird how Bakura's moods just suddenly decided to switch. One minute he was worried the next he was shoving all of his love and affection into Marik's waiting mouth and now he was back to being impatient and demanding though Marik was used to these mood swings. "There is nothing where your hand is. Now tell me does this surprise you in any way and make sure you answer wisely" The thief released Marik's hand and half expected the boy to mutter curses at him but instead Marik kept his hand pressed on his lower back, slowly feeling the soft skin.

Bakura was right this was weird now that he thought about it. The spot where his palm was ached terribly, the way it hurts when you've slept funny. But he remembered that this was where he was supposedly stabbed with the guard's blade and that's what caused him to die but now his skin felt soft as it always was. It didn't have any blood stains and there wasn't even a scratch. It was as if he hadn't been wounded at all.

"_Have you figured it out yet?"_ A voice inside his head suddenly spoke up again. It sounded impatient but a little smug. _"Boy, you are slow aren't you?"_

_I am not!_

The voice ignored Marik's yells and continued _"Even Akefia figured part of it out before you and I thought he was the dumbass"_

_I am not a dumbass!_

"_Yes you are and don't deny it" _Marik's conscience cackled but didn't fade away like it usually did instead it got louder, making Marik's head burn.

Marik moved his hand from his back and rested both hands against his head. He gripped his blonde locks and pulled hard hoping to distract himself from the throbbing inside his mind. Bakura watched confused as Marik's eyes squeezed shut and he rocked his head.

_Who are you! _Marik screamed at the voice just so that he could hear anything rather than that laughter. At one point he thought he had screamed it aloud.

"_You haven't guessed yet?" _Marik's conscience just cackled louder creating a horrible throbbing pain in his head which just increased with every laugh.

_Of course not. You're…me. Stop laughing. You're hurting me_

"_That's the idea" _

Marik screamed again in the darkness. He writhed with his head in his hands. His grip tightened on his locks and he pulled desperately against himself. Bakura stared shocked as Marik continued to hurt himself. Akefia couldn't let this continue so he grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them away from his hair. "Marik. Listen to me. Stop this, tell me what's wrong"

Marik's eyes suddenly snapped open and he found himself staring into Bakura's gentle eyes. But Bakura was just staring back at an empty shell because yet again Marik's eyes were blank but he could see that the Egyptian was clouded with fear. "Bakura" he whispered. The thief released Marik's wrists and caught the boy as he fell unconscious. He didn't do anything but hold the boy in his arms and press his face in Marik's hair hoping that he was alright.

* * *

_Bakura! _Marik yelled again. He repeated the name around in his head praying that the thief could hear him.

"_That's it. Scream for your thief" _The voice cackled. Marik's mind burned with fire. It was like his head was burning, like flames were licking at his thoughts.

_Kura…_was the last thing the tanned boy breathed with his remaining strength before everything went black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marik managed to use his strength to open his eyes. He was surprised to find out what was happening. His violet eyes stared down at golden grains of sand that swirled around under him. Some of which travelled up and danced across his bare chest and made his skin itch terribly. But the sand flew up from the floor by a breeze which made Marik shiver. It was then that he noticed two arms. One tanned arm was wrapped under his knees to steady Marik's legs. The other was locked around Marik's back and hooked on his side. He looked up to see Bakura carrying him in his arms above the ground. Marik had to admit this was nice. Bakura had never once carried Marik or even offered. To be honest Marik didn't even recall Bakura ever mentioning it in a playful or teasing way either.

The wind was also peaceful and refreshing against Marik's skin as it blew through his blonde hair and tickled his neck. It seemed they were heading for the stables near the palace. Wait…

Marik looked back up at Bakura and this time the thief looked down to see his lover staring at him with big violet eyes. Bakura looked shocked for a second but then his eyes narrowed as he bent his head down so that he could press his lips to the boy in his arms. Marik was surprised by this sudden action but he didn't complain, instead he bought his head up to join the kiss. It was only a quick peck and Marik didn't have time to respond when Bakura pulled his face back up.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again you asshole" Bakura murmured. His eyes were still narrowed but seemed to have softened slightly. Marik buried his face in Bakura's chest and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck.

"What did I do?"

They stopped moving then and Bakura felt Marik's arms tighten around his neck. "What did you do?" The thief exploded pulling Marik's body away slightly so that he could look at the boy. "You died and then came back to me only to hurt yourself and then fall unconscious. Is that enough explanation for you?"

"I'm sorry. It scared me not knowing if I'll ever see you again." Marik replied softly but then his eyes flared with anger as he turned to look at Bakura. "Besides you left me first, jackass. You left me and I had to come looking for you only to be knocked out by a friggin dart" Bakura contemplated this and began walking again but he could feel Marik writhing in his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, his face now completely free of anger instead it was masked with curiosity as one eyebrow began to rise.

"Trying to get free" Marik cried pushing at Bakura's chest with his palms. "Now put me down dammit"

"I don't think so, princess. You're too weak to stand" Bakura smirked.

"I am not. And I am not a princess" Marik pouted but he continued to kick his legs.

"You are. And you say you don't nag" Akefia burst out laughing when he saw Marik's expression. The boy had stopped struggling and crossed his arms in surrender. His face flushed slightly and snuggled closer to Bakura.

"Bakura? Where are we?" Marik asked slightly weak and breathless. Bakura noticed and quickly brushed his lips across the boy's forehead.

"We are outside of the pal-

"Wait how did we get out?" Marik interrupted staring up at his friend with wide eyes.

"_I_ dug around that tunnel we made when we were younger and pulled _you_ through"

"Whilst I was unconscious?"

"Well yes" Marik rolled his eyes. That would explain why there was a few bits of dirt on them both. "As I was saying we are outside of the palace and heading for the stables where we can steal a horse"

"Just _a_ horse?"

"Yes. If we steal more than one we'll look suspicious" Marik gulped though he wasn't sure why. Bakura glanced down at the boy with raised eyebrows. "Why? Don't you want to ride with me?"

"Um…"

"Marik you rode on a horse with me before"

"I was unconscious"

"Makes no difference. Besides you've rode _me_ before."

"What?" Bakura just laughed and set Marik down at the entrance of the stables. Marik watched his lover collect a random horse from the pens. As he looked at the horse Bakura had chosen he remembered a horse he had stole recently. "Hey, Akefia!" Marik yelled into the stables. He saw Bakura turn immediately at the use of his name. "Do you know how much you look like a horse I'd stolen a few days ago" Marik laughed.

"Oh really?" Bakura said pulling a black stallion from the stables. He stroked the horse's face gently letting the animal nuzzle into his hand.

"Yes. It was white and had a scar under it's eye" the thief helped pull Marik to his feet and steadied the boy carefully. "And it was…beautiful" Marik turned his head away from Bakura and felt his face grow more and more red. Akefia just stared disbelievingly at the tanned Egyptian but he felt himself smile as he hauled Marik onto the horse.

The boy gave a surprised yelp before Bakura jumped on behind him and grabbed the horse's mane. "Is that so, _Malik?_" the thief replied with a grin after adding emphasis on Malik. Marik sighed. He would have to get used to that name.

He turned his head. "Actually it's Namu"

"What?"

"Namu. It's my real name. Well my past life's name."

"You never told me that"

Marik shrugged. "I guess it slipped my mind"

"Then why are you also called Malik?"

"I suppose it's a nickname, huh, fluffy?" Bakura laughed and clicked his tongue telling the horse to ride on. The two boys sat in silence as they bobbed along across the desert. Marik could feel his self becoming more tired every passing second but he didn't mention it to Bakura. He didn't want to make Bakura more worried or let the thief know how weak he was. But something was bothering him. Who was that voice in his head?

The voice had claimed to Marik's conscience but it obviously wasn't. The voice seemed evil and psychotic which worried him. But in some way the voice seemed to be protecting Marik from things. But it seemed the person in his head was argumentative and stubborn but the odd thing was that the feeling he had before he was unconscious was familiar. The throbbing pain in his head was gone now but it was so painful before almost like the many times Melvin had tried to claim his body. But that was impossible. Melvin couldn't be back but at the moment it seemed likely since these feelings were the same. But the voice didn't seem as dangerous as Melvin had.

Plus there was the fact that Melvin was in the shadow realm at this very moment and it's impossible to escape it. Isn't it?

The tanned boy sighed in frustration and stared out to the horizon though there wasn't much to see apart from sand. The sunset lit up the sky and the colours were mesmerizing. The way the pinks, reds and lilacs swirled together to create different patterns and twirls like the shades and lights were added by the most professional artists. On the other side of the sky Marik could see the faint shape of the moon mixed in with the blues and darker shades of colour.

As Marik was admiring the beauty of the sky he felt cool lips press against his shoulder. He didn't move but continued to stare at the sunset as he felt the lips distractedly move up his neck. Marik then tilted his head further to the side to allow Bakura's mouth easier access to his skin. Bakura released one hand from the mane and the horse's dark hair was immediately replaced with Marik's. Akefia's free hand guided it's way up and slipped it's fingertips to Marik's neck and brushed the stray blonde hair over his shoulder.

Bakura then reached into his own cloak and pulled out the golden earrings. He then clipped them onto Marik's ears and let them dangle freely in the wind. Marik only moved his head to peer over his shoulder with lidded eyes.

"Let me guess. I look naked without them" Bakura grinned and pulled both his hands up and unhooked Marik's cape from around his right shoulder and slid both his hands down either side of Marik's bare arms. He ran his fingertips over the golden arm rings and sucked softly at the boy's earlobe. The purple cape hung loosely down Marik's arms and flapped behind him in the breeze, collecting some grains of sand from the floor as they galloped.

Bakura gripped the mane again sliding Marik's fingers from the horse. The tanned boy slid his leg over the horse so that his whole body was on the one side of the stallion. Akefia looked at him with an eyebrow raised as Marik turned and hooked his other leg over the horse so now his whole body faced Bakura. In response the thief king wrapped his right leg around Marik's. The tanned boy leaned in and hooked his arms around Bakura's waist lightly squeezing his ass. The thief gave out a moan as Marik thrust his hips into Bakura's and pulled himself up to reach Akefia's neck.

He managed to find the spot where he had last bit Bakura for there were small faded teeth marks embedded in skin. So Marik put his lips against the mark and licked along the spot. He then proceeded to bite down and continue sucking on the skin. Marik closed his eyes whilst leaning up Bakura and wished desperately that this moment would never end.

But they both knew that it would…


	15. Chapter 15

**There is some angst in this chapter but don't worry Bakura's there for comfort...**

Chapter Fifteen

Marik had fallen asleep on the way to the tomb. Bakura could tell that the boy was weak and would have sooner or later fallen asleep. Marik's cape had come off during their love session so Marik was bare skinned and looked like he was shivering though the sun was still out and shone against the Egyptian's back. The boy rested against Bakura's chest sleeping peacefully as they continued to gallop to his home. He was still facing the thief but Bakura had one arm wrapped around Marik so that he wouldn't slip off unexpectedly.

Marik was snoring lightly and his mouth was parted which made his breath warm and close on Akefia's chest.

The sun was warm and it made the sleeping Marik even more beautiful as the rays of light hit the tan on the boy's back. His tattoo stood out from his light skin and Bakura couldn't help but stroke along Marik's spine and feel the scars and pain that his partner must have felt whilst enduring this. But then again it wouldn't be Marik without them. The boy shifted in his sleep and huddled to Bakura's body. He smiled and muttered Bakura's name, not his old name: Akefia but the name that was so natural to Marik. "Bakura…"

Another cool breeze hit the thieves and Marik's back arched and shivered at the impact so Bakura reached around his shoulders and pulled the crimson cloak from around them and slipped it on Marik's back to shield him from the wind and sand. Marik smiled again and tightened his grip around Akefia's waist.

Bakura glanced up to look back into the setting sun and noticed some large fallen stones buried amongst the sand and saw the entrance to the tomb where Marik lived. Bakura bent his head down and breathed gently into Marik's ear.

"Marik, we're here" Bakura whispered. The boy groaned and shifted his position but didn't wake. Bakura slowed the horse until it reached a stop. The black stallion whined but luckily not to loud so as to wake Marik. Akefia released the horse's mane from around his fingers and stroked along the animal's face. It closed it's eyes and leant into the man's hand.

Bakura then slid off the stallion's back carefully holding onto Marik's back so that he wouldn't fall off. The boy leant back against Bakura's hand and rested there, his body limp like he was a puppet.

Akefia wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure and pulled him off the horse so that Marik was safely secured in his arms. Marik looked so beautiful when he slept; he was relaxed and peaceful though sometimes Bakura had to wake Marik. The boy often suffered from nightmares but Akefia didn't know why. Marik never expressed his feelings or emotions around Bakura if he ever asked about his dreams. It seemed the boy just tried to hide to hide something which worried Bakura.

He hated the idea of being kept in the dark even though truthfully he preferred the dark. But it was different with Marik. Because they were so close and shared something people would dream about Bakura found it extremely difficult to trust the boy. Bakura also hated to see Marik's face when he was experiencing the nightmares. Marik's features would scrunch together with anger but also fear. He would wake up in a hot sweat and start to scream and cry.

Luckily Marik was always relieved to find Bakura's arms worm their way around him and hold him close whilst soothing him until he finally fell asleep again in the safety of Bakura's body. Akefia on the other hand hated to see Marik like this and he found that the only way to calm the boy was to embrace him with open arms…so that was why Bakura snuck into Marik's bed while the boy slept and when the time came he would cuddle Marik and tell him it was alright.

So it was nice and gave Bakura a warm feeling when he saw Marik's beautiful face sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was so rare to see this peace in Marik's body as he breathed quietly, his mouth still parted.

Bakura pulled the boy's face up and crashed their lips together once more. Marik's lips were soft and tender against his own. They were still parted slightly but he felt Marik kissing back. Akefia drew back afraid that he'd woken Marik but to his surprise the boy was still sleeping. The corner of Marik's lips curled upwards.

Bakura smiled to match his lover and carried him to the tomb. He had tied the stallion to a sharp rock poking out of the sand but he wasn't too bothered if the horse decided to run off. As long as Marik was safe he didn't care about anything, not that he cared about anything before. It seemed that was his catch phrase.

He lay Marik on the stone cold slab and rested his head gently on his red cloak. He folded it up into a large crumpled up square and placed it under his friends head. Then – because there were no thick blankets – he covered Marik with his dark plum cape. It draped over the body and the edge of the "bed".

Bakura then slipped in next to Marik and felt the tanned boy turn on his side with his back to the thief. He then snuggled down beneath the cape and lay close to Akefia. This gave the thief the opportunity to study Marik's back in more detail. He still couldn't understand how Marik had been able to come back from the dead. It was utterly impossible though somehow this boy was able to.

Bakura hadn't been able to come back and that's why he had sealed his soul into the Millennium ring in the first place. So how did Marik, this beautiful boy with an idiotic, stubborn mind manage to achieve the impossible? And how did he heal so quickly?

Bakura ran his fingertips over the spot where Marik had been wounded. But again he found the same thing, soft tanned skin. No one could heal so fast…it was like he had never been stabbed at all. There wasn't a blood stain or scratch which proved he had been slit. It just wasn't possible.

Was it?

Marik tossed and turned in the darkness but somehow he managed to keep running. He wasn't sure where he was going or where he actually was. It was so dark and cold. This place seemed familiar but also so strange and foreign. But it was the smell that gave it away. The smell of blood and sweat lingered in the air and swirled around with the purple fog. The mist was thick and carried the stench of blood. But even though the smell got worse the more he ran he couldn't give up. He had to get away from this horrifying place.

From the shadow realm.

The sweat rose and stunk making the strong aroma swirl around Marik's body in large amounts of fog which didn't fade away. Then as he was running he felt the same pain he had felt before. The burning sensation in his head started to throb making Marik feel like vomiting everywhere. He wasn't even bothered if he did. He just wanted to rid himself of the stabbing pain inside his mind. But it just got worse when heard that same laughter.

It cackled in all directions echoing around him, except now he knew this voice was real because it was no longer in his head so to drown it out Marik screamed over and over. He repeated the same noise that erupted from his throat.

But the laughter continued, booming from every point in this damn place. Marik still continued to run. He let his legs carry him where ever he needed to go. Why was he here? He didn't deserve to be here. He did nothing wrong…

"_So you finally decided to visit?"_ A familiar voice boomed through laughter. Marik stopped suddenly and turned on his heels to come face to face with a man so terrifying that Marik couldn't help but shiver in his presence.

This man was tall and his muscles flexed unnaturally fast which revealed many veins erupting in his skin. They throbbed disgustingly and were a gruesome shade of red. His face was splattered with crimson droplets of blood which would explain the stench. But his skin was also drenched with sweat and dribbled down his brow. The creatures violet eyes were narrowed and glared down at Marik.

His hair was messy and haphazard. It was spread in all directions above his head and the blonde was dark and set in spikes. Marik let out a gasp before stepping away.

"Melvin?" The man's eyes were deadly and mischievous and half his face was masked with shadow making him look even more terrifying. Melvin's mouth spread into a toothy grin showing his canines.

"_The one and only" _Melvin laughed. The tanned man moved forward and leaned in so that the two Marik's noses were touching. Marik's eyes widened as Melvin opened his arms out as wide as they could go and grinned wider.

Immediately a shiny golden stick appeared in Melvin's left hand and Marik knew exactly what the deranged psychopath wanted of him. The boy scowled as Melvin's grasp tightened around the millennium rod.

"_Can I have a welcome back hug?" _Melvin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Marik. He raised his left arm and let it hang behind the tanned boy's back. Melvin bought his head down to the side of Marik's neck and trailed his long wet tongue along the space below Marik's ear. The boy couldn't move. He was frozen with fear and shock, all he could do was wrinkle his nose at the smell of sweat coming from the man's throat.

"_You know that bastard Akefia is just using you" _Melvin murmured as he ran his tongue along Marik's skin. _"It seems he has played you all this time and you're just to much of a dumbass to notice"_

Before Marik could react Melvin bought the sharp end of the rod into Marik's lower back. Coincidently the spot where he had been stabbed before. He let out a horrifying scream and rested his heavy head on Melvin's shoulder, disgusted with himself that he would even touch this psycho. He felt his back bleeding and suddenly the pain got worse because Melvin had decided to twist the blade around inside Marik's flesh. The boy screamed again and tugged at Melvin's vest. His hands balled into fists around the clothing as he tried so desperately to move away, to get out of Melvin's grasp. But his strength was fading him and his vision became blurry. He could barely figure out what was happening until his eyes had completely shut down.

However when his eyes opened again he was aware that he was sobbing. He realised that he had been screaming again because those comforting, warm arms were around him. They were soft and calming. He felt one hand stroking through his hair, tanned fingers tangling themselves in the blonde strands. The other was gently brushing his back where Melvin had dug the rod but he felt no blood. And there was no pain anymore. Instead the hands soothed his skin and he felt himself relaxing against Bakura's arms.

The thief still sat in the "bed" but now he was fully aware that Marik needed him again. It seemed he was the only one who could prevent these nightmares for a small amount of time. Bakura had still been studying Marik's back until he felt the boy's back arch and tense and then the screaming started.

Bakura immediately grabbed Marik and had started doing their routine which consisted of him rubbing Marik's arm or anywhere his hands could get whilst the boy lay crying. Then Bakura had buried the boy's face in his chest and started to say pointless things like it's alright when it clearly wasn't. But what else could he say to a frightened, sobbing child? That it wasn't going to get better?

But whatever it was Bakura did or said it seemed to be working because Marik began to relax again but he was still crying. The Egyptian leapt up all of a sudden and locked his arms around Akefia. "Ba…kura" Marik cried into the man's hair making it all damp but the thief couldn't care less, he was more interested in making Marik calm down.

"I'm here" Bakura whispered into the boy's ear. The sobs began to quieten slightly. "I'm always here"

"I'm glad. It was…horrible, Kura" Marik mumbled in between sobs. Bakura held Marik close to him and made soothing noises into his ear like he usually did. It worked. Marik pulled away and looked up at the thief. His cheeks were rosy and were damp with tears. His nose was the colour of Bakura's cloak and his lips were dry. Bakura raised his fingers to Marik's cheeks and softly wiped the tears away. Marik smiled but Akefia could still see the uncertainty in his eyes. So he kissed Marik's chapped lips. The boy was surprised but kissed back allowing the thief king to explore his mouth. He slipped his tongue in and knocked against Marik's. The Egyptian pulled away and stared disbelievingly at Bakura.

"What are you doing?"

Bakura bent his head and placed his lips to Marik's jugular. His breath was warm on the sweaty skin as he spoke. "Helping you. I think you need a distraction from all this suffering" So Marik allowed Bakura to nip up his neck but immediately pulled away again when he felt a tongue touch a spot under his ear. Bakura stared at the boy confused.

"Not there." Marik looked away remembering the disgusting feel of a long wet tongue sliding around his earlobe. Akefia gripped under Marik's chin and forced his face back round so that the thief could look at those violets.

"Marik, when are you going to tell me what those dreams are about?"

"I'm not" he said simply trying to pull away but Bakura refused to let his lover's face move away from his.

"It'll be easier if you just tell me"

"I don't want to"

"Marik" Bakura sighed forcefully "I want to help you but I can't if you continue to cut me off"

"It doesn't concern you"

"Of course it does" The thief hissed though he didn't mean to do it so angrily but he released Marik's chin "Whatever concerns you also concerns me. We're partners, remember. An enemy of my enemy is also my enemy" he smiled warmly, all signs of anger dissolved into warmth and comfort.

With that Marik launched himself upon Bakura making them both topple back against the stone slab. Marik held the thief's wrists either side of his head and spread Bakura's legs so that Marik could easily lie above him. He lay between the man's thighs and placed his lips roughly to Bakura's. The thief king parted his lips and felt Marik jam his tongue in and slither around. Their breaths were ragged and rough but it was what they both wanted.

Marik yanked his head up first allowing both to breath then he slid back down whilst saying: "I suppose I do need a distraction". He slipped his tongue back in and licked along Bakura's lips causing a shiver of pleasure up the man's spine.

Akefia pulled his hands up from the boy's grip to Marik's bare back and followed the lines creating unique patterns on the Egyptian's skin. He pressed down forcing Marik's body to tremble and fall violently against Bakura's. he pulled away this time and looked Marik in the eyes as he sucked in air.

"Don't change the subject"

Marik dropped his head and rested his face on Bakura's chest whilst he thrust his hips into Bakura's and waited to hear a moan escape the man's lips. Marik didn't know what to say. Usually he could think of a lot of things to say to his partner but this was a difficult and awkward topic. He couldn't just tell Bakura that Melvin was invading his dreams it would just cause them both to be cautious and worried. Plus if it was really was Melvin's voice inside his head he was definitely not telling Bakura. For one he'd sound crazy because he could hear voices in his head. And secondly he didn't want Akefia to worry.

Especially if it was Melvin. And this psychopath couldn't know of how much he loved Bakura because then Melvin would just find a way of hurting his friend. And Marik wasn't about to let that happen…

Besides Marik had had a nightmare nearly every night about Melvin but oddly enough this dream was different to the others. Melvin had never touched Marik like that before, hell he never touched him at all it was just evil remarks or cussing but now it was getting more intimate and that scared Marik. What was Melvin going to do next? Also Melvin had never "killed" Marik in any of his dreams before so something was definitely wrong.

"Marik?" Bakura asked looking up at the Egyptian. Marik had suddenly gone tense and his heart rate quickened. Marik looked down at the thief and smiled shakily. Bakura wasn't convinced.

"It's just…those dreams…" Marik decided to lie and keep the Melvin situation to himself. Besides the last thing he wanted was for someone to worry about him. "…I keep seeing a dark figure…and it keeps hurting you" This was actually partly true but the shadowy was Melvin. That dream only happened once and he was grateful for that. He didn't want it happening anymore.

"Marik. Nothing is ever going to keep me from you. We'll always find each other, which you proved by coming after me" This was good. At least he had some comforting words which was weird for Bakura. He was never sympathetic. Marik then wrapped his arms around Bakura and put his head to Bakura's chest. He could hear the thief's heart beating against his ribcage. "What you can hear right now…" Bakura whispered almost so that Marik couldn't catch it "…beats only for you"

Marik kissed Bakura's chest where he had placed his ear moments ago and closed his eyes. "Bakura…I…I love you" Akefia smiled but didn't say anything back. Marik was used to this though because Bakura had never once or even came close to saying those words. Marik had told Bakura so many times and Bakura had never got tired of hearing them but he didn't reply back. He didn't know why, he wasn't too good with soppy stuff probably because he had never been loved or accepted for who he was until he met Marik. But for some reason it never felt the right time.

They lay there for a while until Marik recalled something.

"Bakura?"

"Mmm?"

"Where's the millennium ring?" Marik asked peering down to look at Bakura. The thief didn't move but his eyes were closed.

"It's in the pharaoh's palace. One of those priests has got it"

"Oh."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You see I'm planning on visiting the palace again to retrieve my ring."

"And you weren't planning on bringing me" Marik finished.

"Well actually I didn't expect you to come here after me but now that you have I see no reason you can't come"

Marik beamed. He could finally have some fun with Bakura besides fucking. It had been a long time since they got to do anything outside of the bedroom. Plus he could see the great thief king in action. "Okay. But won't I slow the famous thief king down?"

"I wouldn't say that, it'll be fun to get out and steal stuff again" Bakura ran his index finger down Marik's spine lustfully. "And I'm not exactly famous"

Marik laughed "Don't be so big headed. Do you think, maybe we could steal the millennium rod. I feel naked without it" the boy pouted and gave Bakura those irresistible puppy eyes.

"I suppose we could. By the way, darling you don't look naked" Akefia grinned showing his canines. He slid his hands down into Marik's purple trousers and grasped the boy's ass cheeks and gave them a quick squeeze before moving his one hand round and stroked along Marik's now hard member.

Marik let out a moan and felt another shiver of pleasure as Bakura began pumping. It was slow first as he messaged along the tip and admired the soft yet tender skin. Then Bakura began to thrust his hips into Marik's whilst still feeling up and down the cock.

"You know Marik, I am so glad you came to rescue me"

"You're…welcome" Marik cried in between breaths. Bakura smirked and continued playing with Marik's cock, twisting it willingly around his fingers. "I'm glad…too"

"So…are you ready to become a thief and work with me?"

Marik nodded as he slithered up and crashed both their groins together. He then buried his face in the thief's hair and licked along Bakura's jaw.

"You are a dirty…thief aren't you?" Marik cried but it just came out breathless.

"You read my mind"

"Of course I did. My nickname gives me that power"

"Malik?"

Marik giggled as he made his way closer to Bakura's lips. "No. Xevia. Or professor X if you prefer"

With that Marik slid his tongue over Bakura's bottom lip and gently tugged at it with his teeth. For once Akefia had nothing to say so he just let his lover do the talking and allowed the unpredictably sexy boy distract himself from the nightmares and tragedies yet to come.

* * *

**If you're wondering, Xevia is from X men and has the power to read minds which I'm sure you all know. But the Xevia thing is from a conversation in chapter one. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like this chapter. Warning: some self harm.**

Chapter Sixteen

"So, what's the plan?" Marik asked. Both of the thieves had woken up early that morning and headed out to the little pool behind the tomb. Marik was utterly curious to know every detail of Bakura's plan. It was weird that Bakura was now the "leader" since Marik's plans had never worked out in their favour so it was up to the thief king to decide a plan. The boy was excited for this little expedition. Marik hadn't really had the time to go out and start stealing again though he really wanted to. So as you might have guessed he was ecstatic with the idea.

Bakura was the same. He loved the thrill of going out and stealing things that he didn't really need but it was more the thought of no one else having the treasures which pleased him. According to Marik the last thing he had stolen was the boy's heart. Of course Bakura had no idea he had done that but this was the one thing he found himself glad he stole. And to be honest he had no intention of giving it back. But also he had found that Marik was just a good a thief as himself because the Egyptian had stolen Bakura's heart though he would never admit to Marik.

He had a feeling though that the boy knew he had.

The two boys sat side by side at the edge of the pool. Marik dangled his bare feet in the cool water while Bakura knelt down and cupped some water in his hands. Akefia took a sip and then splashed the remains on his face, washing the scar on his right eye.

"Well, our aim is to get the rod and ring. Because you know the quickest and safest routes into the palace you'll lead us. I've got some friends who will help us out" Bakura grinned mischievously. Marik returned it though he wasn't sure who these "friends" might be then he kicked some water out of the pool and into the thief's face.

Bakura scowled and quickly wiped the remaining droplets of water from his skin. He saw his partner laughing so hard that he could have sworn he saw tears forming. So instead Bakura smirked whilst Marik was too distracted to notice his plan and scooped some water from the pool. Bakura then moved in close to Marik with his hands low so that the boy wouldn't see the water within them. The Egyptian tomb keeper immediately stopped laughing when he noticed how close Bakura had crawled. They were now nose to nose and Bakura had made his face as sexy as he could.

It seemed to be working because Marik's face suddenly flushed creating long pink marks appear under his eyes. His face turned red in a matter of seconds which made it difficult for Bakura not to smile. But his face remained the same as he shuffled closer. Marik could see the lust and desire emanating in Bakura's eyes but he was too shocked to move so he sat there impossibly still. Bakura heard Marik's breath hitch and could feel the warmth of the boy's body against his. His own heart started to flutter rapidly in his ribcage and was sure Marik could feel it.

So Akefia but his hands up and moved his head away from Marik's. The boy still sat unmoving with his eyes wide when he saw Bakura move away but then he saw the water. Before he could do anything Bakura had already blown into his hands causing the water to spray all over Marik's sweaty face. This little predicament didn't bother Marik as much as usually would but after Bakura had come so close Marik's skin and face had begun to increase in temperature. So the water actually soothed his skin and cooled him down but it still pissed him off that the water took him by surprise.

So it wasn't shocking that Marik threw his hands in the air, shook his head violently to rid himself of any water (or sweat) and stormed off without a backwards glance.

Marik always hated that. The times when Bakura always teased him and always had a smirk on his beautiful face. The only problem was was that Marik also found it arousing. Bakura was the joking type, the one that always teased and played with Marik but that only made Marik flustered and loose his train of thought. The way those slanted brown eyes stared lustfully in Marik's wide violets. His soft, passionate lips that curved up into a playful, taunting smile which showed his pearly white canines. The way his chest and skin glowed in the sunlight because they had gotten that new window fitted to allow the light to stream in and hit Bakura's revealed…

And Marik had to stop the thoughts rolling in his mind. It was distracting but also if he didn't prevent them he would just end up getting hard which he didn't want at this moment.

Why was Bakura so damn sexy? Plus every time Marik did get flustered and lost his concentration his heart would have a mind of it's own and play with his hormones. But since he had known Bakura for so long and they had fucked and kissed and constantly had sex you would have expected Marik's heart to die down when ever the thief approached him. Whether it be a friendly way or more…but Marik's heart would not keep to a steady beat.

At that moment Marik's heart was still violently drumming inside of him and his cheeks were still warm despite the water still trickling down his face. It seemed there wasn't any amount of water to calm his heart. Even though he had told and shown Bakura how much he loved him it didn't seem to do much, it was probably because he was still anxious about hearing Akefia say the words. But it seems he never would.

Marik sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. He reached the edge of the tomb and leant up against the entrance.

"Maybe I should go back and talk to him" Marik wondered aloud. Maybe he should go back. Besides Bakura probably thought that he had walked away because he was angry at being sprayed with water, which was partly true. Marik had actually appreciated the coolness of water on his face but he just had to turn and go away because he was afraid Bakura might see how aroused he was. And at this time he didn't want to get teased about that.

Through the confusing thoughts he heard the familiar voice shout up again but this time it was irritated.

"_Will you control your thoughts? It's cramped and distracting enough without you adding your thoughts."_

Marik turned around back to the desert though he didn't know why. The voice seemed as though it was talking behind him but all Marik saw was sand. He concentrated on the voice, blocking out all other thoughts and replied with the only thing he could think of. "Melvin?"

The voice was silent for a few seconds and then chuckled darkly. _"Who else?"_

"So it was you communicating with me"

"_Of course. Honestly I thought you'd figure it out sooner than this. What other person could control your mind and talk to you?"_

"Bakura" Marik said smugly. Melvin growled.

"_I see you've recovered from that stab wound I gave you"_

"What?" Marik gasped. He was so sure that was a dream though that wound and the pain seemed real enough.

"_Come now, Marik"_ Melvin hissed _"Surely our little encounter hasn't slipped your mind already"_

"I remember" Marik said through gritted teeth. Melvin just chuckled.

"_Tell me Marik, how was that hug?"_

Marik didn't reply. He remembered that dream all too well. Melvin had found Marik running through the dark depths of the shadow realm and snuck up on him with revenge in his fiery violet eyes. Melvin had then proceeded to hug Marik with the millennium rod placed to his back and ran a slippery tongue up his neck. After that it was pain when the rod was forcefully jabbed into Marik's exposed back.

"_Come on. You should at least give me some credit for saving your life"_

"What! How in the name of Ra did you save _my_ life?" Marik exploded.

"_Remember that incident when you _died_?"_

"Yes. What about it?"

"_While you were too busy with your boyfriend to notice the guard's blade I stepped in and took the hit"_

"Why did you do that? And anyway what makes you think I'll believe you?"

"_Believe me, Marik I would never have done it but since I have no body and my life relies on you I had no other choice than take the hit"_

"That makes sense but how come you're still alive and not dead?"

"_Well since I'm stuck in your head it's safe enough to heal quick and that's why your body had no wound when you woke. And when I finally take over your body I don't want it to be covered in stab wounds"_

"And what makes you think you'll take over again? I told you before there's no way I'm letting you mess with my head"

"_But I already have" _Marik's eyes went wide when he felt many emotions rush through his body. All of it was anger, vengeance and evil washing over him and pulling him away from the light.

"Stop it" The boy screamed when he heard the laughter surface again. The pain was so familiar and he knew that Melvin was trying to take over. The throbbing returned to his head and he had to pull at his hair again to try and break free.

"_You can feel it can't you, every emotion, every memory. You can feel my strength" _And that was exactly what he could feel. Melvin's strength had increased since their last encounter and now Marik knew that there was no way he could push this creature back. Marik's head burned and he just wished that Bakura was here to spray him with water again to put the fire out.

"_You know, whatever I feel you can feel too. And vice versa. So if I was to do this" _Suddenly there was a horrible crack and Marik felt him topple to the floor. What was going on? He heard Melvin's cackles again and his ankle felt like it was breaking.

"What are you doing?" Marik screamed. He glanced down and was knocked back by the surprise of what he saw. His ankle had a giant gash running through it and was bleeding freely. The crimson liquid dribbled over his toes and created a giant stain within the sand. But at that second he saw a ghostly figure standing over him with a evil grin playing with his features. Its hand gripped a sharp golden object which could only be the millennium rod but then it retreated back into Marik's mind.

"_I simply stabbed my ankle with the millennium rod. I told you if I feel something you do to"_

"Doesn't it even hurt you?" The question surprised Melvin but he answered back anyway.

"_Not really. I don't feel pain like everyone else though it depends on how quick you do it"_

The pain in Marik's head began to subside so he was able to concentrate better. He placed his hands on the wounded ankle to stop the flow of blood but it just seemed to continue bleeding.

"_But it's not just pain I can feel. So when you feel pleasure when ever the thief touches you, guess who also feels it"_

Marik's eyes grew wide again and he did the only thing he could think of. He reached over and grabbed a sharp rock that had buried itself amongst the sand and rested it on his upper arm. If what Melvin said was true then what Marik felt would also be what Melvin felt. He felt a twinge in his mind and a low growl.

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?" _Good Melvin has caught on so to answer his question Marik pressed the edge of the rock into his muscle and screamed when he roughly yanked the stone across him arm. He did it slowly so it would add more pain and gritted his teeth to muffle the screams. He could smell the coppery stench of his blood as it poured down his arm and down his wrist.

If this worked he could easily weaken Melvin so it would delay him from taking control so Marik bravely continued harming his arm until he was satisfied with the deep gash. He pulled the rock out of his flesh and threw it to the side when he gladly heard Melvin's screams and yells. They almost sounded like pleas but Melvin would never beg.

"_You little bitch" _Melvin breathed awkwardly. Suddenly Marik saw the dark figure appear in front of him again with the rod raised. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and used all his strength to push Melvin back. When the blade should have hit Marik's body there was nothing. No impact or pain when there should have been. He opened his eyes again and saw that the shadowy figure had gone. His plan had worked.

By injuring himself he injured Melvin. Because of this Melvin was weak which gave Marik the advantage. Marik owned his body which gave him more strength than Melvin and now the creature was safely locked in Marik's mind. Melvin could feel himself slipping away to the furthest part of Marik's mind but he didn't have the strength to push back so he let himself be dragged away.

"One…last question…Melvin" Marik gasped, exhausted.

"_What?" _Melvin sneered.

"Where the eff did you get the millennium rod?"

"_It's not the real one as much as I wish it was. I could do so much more damage to you're pathetic, weak body. But when you're locked in your mind you make things appear though they don't do what you want them too"_

Marik was satisfied with that answer and was extremely glad that the rod wasn't the real one. Who knows what Melvin could have done. So Marik sat in a pool of his own blood and felt the force of his mind carry his doppelganger to a dark part of his brain.

"Bye…Mel-

"_Fuck off" _was the last sound that escaped Melvin's mouth when the darkness finally enveloped his soul.

"Marik!" the boy heard that beautiful voice. He looked up to find the source and felt warm hands on his face. The palms pulled Marik's face up so that he could look at the concerned grey eyes.

"What the hell happened to you? I leave you for half an hour and this is what I find" Bakura's face was a complete mess. He was talking so fast that Marik had trouble understanding any of it. Marik just stared at Bakura's face not really listening to his words. He was aware that Akefia had spoken again but he didn't catch it. Bakura's face was stressed and covered with worry with a slight bit of relief. The thief looked Marik up and down but focused his eyes on the boy's arm. It was a deep cut and opened up revealing dark flesh covered in fresh blood.

Bakura placed one hand on the gash causing Marik to move his head and grimace at the stinging pain.

"Marik" Bakura sighed, closing his eyes. "Why is it you always get yourself into trouble and I am never there to help" Marik looked back at Bakura who's head was facing downwards. Marik had been able to understand those words because Bakura had said them so slowly and with sadness.

The Egyptian placed his fingertips over Bakura's scar immediately getting his attention. The thief looked back up and stared at Marik leaning into his hand.

"I'm fine, Bakura. This is nothing" Marik glanced at the cuts. _No _he thought _it was the immense pain in my head because my evil alter ego has returned_. Bakura didn't look convinced.

"Well you'd better be" Bakura said with a hint of anger. Marik smiled, it was good to have Bakura back to his old, angry, annoying self. "What are you smiling about?"

Marik shook his head. "Nothing"

"Let's get you bandaged up" With that Bakura hauled Marik up in his arms like he had before and carried the injured boy into his home.

"You know Bakura I can walk"

"Not with a wounded ankle you can't. Besides I don't mind carrying you"

"You never mentioned that before"

"Yeah well there was no need to. Anyway it's surprising how light you weigh"

"I'm light because I don't eat much"

Bakura carried Marik into his bedroom and sat the boy on the edge of the stone slab. "I've noticed" Bakura laughed collecting some fabrics from under the "bed" along with the bowl of fresh water. "But I think you're not eating enough, look at you, you're almost as thin as my other body" Bakura playfully poked Marik in the stomach. The tomb keeper cringed.

"For your information my body is perfect. It's you who should be eating more. Also it wasn't your body, it was Ryou's. And-

Bakura cut Marik off by placing his index finger to the boy's lips. Marik just folded his arms which was difficult because of the throbbing in his upper muscle.

"You talk too much" Akefia purred making Marik's hormones go wild again which got him into this situation in the first place so he tried not to think.

"I don't talk too much, you just pay too much attention" Marik mumbled under the thief's finger. Bakura moved it and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Marik turned his away so that he was looking the opposite way to his partner. "I don't like repeating myself"

Bakura laughed and began cleaning Marik's wounds. The Egyptian grimaced and winced on certain parts of the cuts but he wasn't too bothered about them. They were necessary to rid him of Melvin. But what would happen if he decided to crop up again. Now that Melvin was in his own corner of Marik's mind he had time to think of a plan or revenge. But it seemed – from the information Marik got – that Melvin could feel the same emotions Marik could. But as Melvin had said before it wasn't just pain that he could feel, it was also pleasure.

But Marik couldn't just cut off from Bakura could he? It seemed the only option because he didn't want Bakura to get hurt or find out Melvin. It was also the fact that Marik was slightly jealous that Melvin felt the same way he did about Bakura but that was only because Melvin wanted a way to break Marik.

But he couldn't leave Bakura. The thief was his only friend, his partner, his…lover. Marik wasn't just going to give up on that because he was positive that these feelings he felt would never be the same with anyone else. He loved Bakura more than anything. He would do anything for the thief and give his life to save him and that was enough proof to stay wasn't it?

"What are you thinking about?" Bakura asked curiously, snapping Marik from his thoughts yet again. Akefia had finished bandaging Marik's skin and was putting the remaining cloth under the slab with the water. He now sat beside Marik staring at the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"Um…I was wondering about tonight" Marik said a bit too quickly.

"Marik you do know that I know when you're lying"

"No I really am curious" And Marik was. Now that he had wounds deep enough to bleed again if they were touched it would make it difficult to get through tunnels in the palace. And the boy was sure that Bakura wouldn't allow him into the palace after being harmed like this.

"I told you our ideas and I plan on sticking to them"

"But can I still come along, I really want to help you get the ring and rod" It seemed that the rod was the only protection Marik had from Melvin. If he had it it would make it easier to weaken Melvin or possibly kill him. But in order to do that wouldn't Marik have to die also?

"I have considered that and I think you're still strong enough to lead us" Bakura rested a hand on Marik's shoulder "And I will be right next to you if you need me"

Marik smiled at Bakura and leaned in. When their lips were a few centimetres apart Marik paused and drew back. He didn't want Melvin to feel any pleasure of any kind even if it meant he couldn't either. Bakura looked at the boy confused and withdrew his hand from Marik's shoulder.

Marik stood up and headed to the entrance of the tomb. "I'm just going to get some fresh air" Before Bakura could respond Marik had limped to the opening of the tomb and leant against the side. The sun was bright but dimmer than it usually was and the air seemed cooler. Marik stared at the sandy floor where a puddle of blood remained and sighed. It seemed that he would have the toughest task of his life. He would have to stop Melvin from feeling love and the only way he could accomplish this would be to try so desperately to live without love…


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this chapter is basically the start of the plot thickening. In the next chapter it will get physical and more sexual so I hope you're all looking forward to the rest of the story.**

**Thankyou all for sticking with me and reviewing...enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

Bakura sat in the tomb confused out of his mind. He couldn't recall a time in his life that he'd spent with Marik that the boy had ever pulled away from a kiss. Marik seemed to be the one that started the intimacy between them and was the one who calmed Bakura down. Because of this Bakura could admit to anyone who asked that he had indeed changed. And seemed for the better even though sometimes he did regret it because whenever he was with the tanned boy he couldn't concentrate and he became flustered and out of control. It wasn't normal for the thief. He had become soft and his soft side seemed to show when he was around his lover.

So why was it that Marik had pulled away? Something must be definitely wrong for the boy to a refuse a kiss. It wasn't like Bakura was going to do anything more physical (unless Marik wanted to) but Marik could have easily refused that. But why a simple, harmful kiss? Bakura had to find out so he rose from the edge of the "bed", pulled his cloak further around his slim body and headed to the desert to find Marik.

The tomb keeper still stood leaning against the cold stone wall of the tomb entrance. His violet eyes were deep in thought and were focused on a pool of blood which had now been dried by the sun. The boy didn't move when Bakura emerged from the shadowy corridor in the tomb. It was either because he didn't hear the thief or he was ignoring him.

Bakura approached the confused looking teenager and rested his lips on the nape of the boy's neck. Marik immediately turned at the touch and faced Bakura with a startled expression. Bakura chuckled at the look on Marik's face and reached his arms up so he could wrap them around Marik's waist. The Egyptian backed away a few steps and crossed his arms and quickly tried to mask his expression with a smirk. It didn't look right on Marik's face and it didn't really cover the look of uncertainty in the boy's eyes. But to much of Marik's happiness Bakura let his arms drop back to his sides.

The thief raised an eyebrow and he could see that Marik didn't want Bakura to ask the question but he did so anyway. "What is the matter with you, Marik? Why won't you let me touch you?" Marik winced at his words and drew a back a few more steps. Bakura's eyes filled with sadness but he immediately masked the emotion with confusion. He could feel his black heart shatter at the sight of Marik with all uncertainty and hesitance in his every movement. And Bakura couldn't help but frown at the rejection he had received after all these months he had spent loving Marik. If it even was love anymore.

He watched Marik flinch when the boy saw Bakura's frown and heartbreak. What could Marik possibly say to reassure Bakura that it wasn't him. He couldn't just come out with _"Oh, don't worry, Bakura. It's just the fact that my dark side has returned and he can feel my emotions every time we fuck" _No. Bakura wouldn't buy that and besides Marik was only just getting used to the fact that Melvin had returned never mind being bombarded with the facts that Melvin could feel Marik's emotions. Marik opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't summarise a good excuse so he let Bakura make up theories.

"Is it your wounds? Is the pain too much that I can't touch you?" Bakura asked even though somehow he knew it wasn't true. If it really had hurt Marik he would have ignored the pain because Akefia knew that Marik preferred it when Bakura pleasured the boy. Even when in pain. But Bakura had guessed it might have been the wounds before and that's why he had tried to _kiss_ Marik and not touch him. And yet the boy had pushed Bakura away and what else could it be?

Bakura suddenly had a thought and he had to look down and away from Marik so that he wouldn't be able to see the hurt and despair now visible on the thief's face. Unless Marik didn't love him anymore. That was it, it had to be. But why didn't he love Bakura anymore that was the real question. It must have been when Bakura had teased Marik and blew the water in his face. Is that why he had suddenly stormed off? Shit. Is that why when Bakura found Marik that he had cuts over him?

Was he cutting himself because of Bakura?

Marik just stared at the thief, a bit concerned that Bakura wasn't looking at him. Oh Ra what was he thinking? Marik tried to manoeuvre his face so that he could see Bakura's expression. Akefia was deep in thought and looked slightly panicked. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were full of despair and worry. He almost looked melancholy like he was about to burst out in tears. Marik reached up and was about to touch Bakura's shoulder in reassurance but pulled away instinctively when the thief's head snapped up suddenly full of anger.

Marik stared eyes wide at Bakura's rigid form. His mood swings were starting to tick Marik off. Akefia glared at the boy and swiftly turned thinking nothing of it. He then stormed off back into the tomb. Marik stood for a few minutes staring at the dark corridor. What was with Bakura? First he was all sad and seemed like he was going to cry then he looks extremely pissed off and walks away without a backwards glance.

"_He's obviously confused" _Melvin muttered from a far off distance. His voice was a lot quieter than before and Marik was glad but it seemed that Melvin was still strong enough to make conversation.

"I can see that" Marik hissed and then his face softened with confusion "But why?"

"_It seems that you're taking what I said into consideration" _Melvin cackled. _"And it seems you're being wise about it. Though I must admit I like the feel of Bakura"_

Marik's fists clenched tighter every few seconds as that statement rolled around and echoed in the boy's ears.

"You're sick!" Marik hissed.

"_Keep telling yourself that because you're just admitting that you're the sick one because I'm you"_

"Shut up. I'm not you and you're not me"

"_I am, you were the one who created me remember? You're the one that got angry and killed your father and you're the one that's pleasuring me with your emotions"_

Marik fell to his knees and gripped his hair. There was no pain besides the heartache and guilt he felt but his emotions fired up into anger and rage. "SHUT UP!" Marik screamed.

"_Make me. Just because I'm locked away in your mind doesn't mean I can state the truth"_

"You never tell the truth, you're a friggin liar!" Marik yelled at the air. Bakura had been sitting in the space on the stone slab with his head in his hands recapping everything that had happened during the day. It had been a normal day and they had spent their mornings at the pool of water most mornings. They had discussed the plan to invade the palace and retrieve the millennium ring and rod and then Bakura had sprayed Marik with water. Surely Marik could take a joke besides it was Marik who had started this. But then the boy had walked off and left Bakura. Akefia didn't follow because he was sure Marik just needed to calm down but then when he found Marik he was covered in blood and was a mess on the floor.

Then he refused to kiss Bakura. What could have gone through his mind at that moment? It did seem possible that Marik didn't have feelings for Bakura anymore but why did it hurt so much that it might be true?

"SHUT UP!"

Bakura's head snapped up at that voice. It was Marik but why was he shouting and at what. Bakura rose to his feet and cautiously peered around the opening in the room. The corridor was still dark but it was easy to see the light of day from the entrance of the tomb. He then saw a silhouette of Marik kneeling on the cold stone floor in a heap. The blonde boy had his hands in fists, pulling at his hair whilst screaming. What was going on? Was Marik really in pain?

As Bakura turned and pulled himself from behind the doorframe he heard Marik shout again. "You never tell the truth, you're a friggin liar!"

Bakura stood frozen. Marik didn't turn to look at the thief who was standing within the shadows completely still. Was Marik talking about him? Of course it was true that Bakura didn't always tell the truth but he wasn't exactly a liar but why was Marik on the sandy stones screaming at nothing?

"You're not me and don't you dare think of Bakura like that. I love him more than he'll ever know but if doing this keeps him safe then so be it! Now go back to your corner and leave me alone"

With that Marik regained himself. Removed his fingers from his hair and pulled himself back to his feet. He shook for a long while and Bakura watched warily in the shadows until he was sure Marik was back to his normal self again. When he was Bakura strode back into Marik's room and lay on the "bed" with his hands crossed behind his head. What was with Marik? Talking to himself like that was really freaky and Bakura didn't like it. Maybe Marik was going crazy. That would explain a lot of things. But he was suddenly really happy. Even though Marik had been talking to himself he had said that he still loved Bakura. He loved me.

But Marik had also said that he would do something to save Bakura. To keep him safe. What was that? Was it refusing Bakura's touches? Bakura's mind was rolling around making him light headed. He would have to talk to Marik about this but how could he bring it up?

"Bakura?" A worried voice asked from the door. Bakura opened his eyes and leant up on his elbows so that he could get a good look at the young boy in the door frame. Marik looked hot and sweaty. His face was slightly pink and rosy with droplets of sweat running down his brow. His eyes were unreadable and his face was full of worry. "Ar…are you okay?"

Marik's eyes were sad and hesitant as he stuttered. The boy remained standing cautiously in the door frame. Bakura pulled himself up and onto the edge of the "bed" where they had sat before. Bakura patted the space next to him and watched as Marik walked into the room with a shy smile and sat beside his lover.

"Why did you stutter?" Bakura raised his hand and lowered it warily onto Marik's bare shoulder. Marik didn't resist this time and Bakura couldn't help but smile. "You look hesitant"

Marik looked up at his friend, the smile gone. "I…you looked mad at me"

"Well I'm not mad now"

"Why were you mad?" Marik asked a curious look clouding his face. Bakura didn't answer. Why was he angry? He supposed it was to cover up the fact that he was heartbroken but he couldn't really explain that to Marik since now he knew that Marik still loved him. So instead he changed the subject.

"What did you want to ask me? You must have come in here for a reason"

Marik knew that Bakura was avoiding the question but he had in fact come in for a reason.

"I was wondering when are we going to steal the items from the palace?"

"We'll go now. I've already notified my "friends" so we might as well go now and not waste time" There was that mischievous smile again and Marik couldn't help but grin back. Marik was desperate to know who these "friends" of Bakura were. Bakura drew back his hand from Marik's skin and instead gripped his hand tightly. Again Marik didn't resist but for some reason the touch didn't feel the same as it usually did. Bakura pulled the boy to his feet and led him out into the desert again.

"Pull your cape around your face" Bakura instructed as he pulled his own beige hood up and around his face which hid it by shadow. Marik did what he was told and mounted onto the black stallion Bakura had tied up.

Marik watched as Bakura climbed onto the horse and sat behind him. Bakura then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. He then put his arms around Marik securely and grasped the mane. The boy looked around frantically and found about thirty cloaked figures on horseback. They had no faces but they all looked identical and had blazing crimson eyes which shone so brightly in the light. They would all look so terrifying in the dark with only their red eyes gleaming.

"So are these the friends you were talking about?" Marik asked glancing up at the thief king. Bakura didn't say anything except smirk down at the boy.

"Shall we go?" He said gleefully as he flicked the horse's mane fiercely and it let out a whine.

"Yes please" Marik said smiling back. The black stallion set off galloping into the setting sun with the army of cloaked men riding behind. They rode into the horizon along the desert sands with the wind blowing violently in their faces. They rode for what seemed like hours but they all eventually made it to the village outside the palace. The town looked deserted but Marik could spy a few villagers hiding in the windows as they trotted by. It wasn't surprising that the townsfolk were hiding, not after what happened last time with most of the village being burnt down.

But not giving much attention to the villagers Marik and Bakura continued on through the town without any trouble. They trotted through the sand with the figures following behind cautiously. This time Bakura had decided to not use a distraction. They didn't need to be spotted before reaching the gates. Bakura had only tried it last time because there was no where near as many followers as there is now.

Bakura pulled Marik's cape more around his face and the boy couldn't help but lean into Bakura's chest.

They neared the palace gates but Bakura didn't stop.

"Where are we going?" Marik asked turning his head to look at his friend. Bakura looked at Marik briefly and then turned his attention to the leader of the cloaked men.

"Me and my friend here are going in a different route. If you need us there is an entrance at the side of the palace"

"Yes my king" The figure said in a gruff voice. He lowered his head and then without another word Marik and Bakura headed off in the opposite direction. Marik was still staring up at Bakura but now he had a curious look in his eyes.

"What?" Bakura asked a little frustrated at seeing Marik staring at him from the corner of his eye. He hated being stared at.

"My king?" Marik asked utterly curious.

Bakura chuckled. "Well since I'm the thief king it's a nice change. I must say I do like it"

"Alright, my king" Marik smiled.

Bakura grimaced. "Ugh, it doesn't sound right coming from you. Plus I don't think of you as a slave"

Marik just laughed.

The two thieves stopped at the side of the palace and Bakura dismounted his horse and started to dig around an already deep hole. Marik slid off the horse's back and watched his lover play with the sand. He knew what the thief was doing. He was digging the hole they both made when they were younger. He was making it bigger to make it easier to squeeze in and out. Whilst Bakura was working Marik had enough sense to find a pole sticking out of the sand and tied the horse to it. Marik stroked the horse gently on it's face running his slender fingers over it's fur and through it's mane.

Marik wished desperately that it was Bakura he was stroking and running his fingers through that beautiful white mess of a hair but he knew he couldn't. He missed the feel of Bakura's soft tanned skin under his own, his teeth biting down playfully on Bakura's tender lips. He wanted so much to rub along the thief's abdominal muscles and lick along his jaw line frequently. Marik stared down at Bakura, sweat running down his neck. Marik looked down at Akefia's lips and wanted so much to touch them, to kiss his bottom lip.

Meanwhile Bakura was thinking the same thing. He wanted to run his fingers up Marik's firm chest, to feel every muscle flex under his fingertips. He wanted to watch his tanned skin rise and fall as Marik's sweat trickled along his back and wetting every scar on his skin. But he couldn't. Even though he wanted to touch Marik desperately he knew that Marik wouldn't allow it. Though he didn't know exactly why.

Bakura looked up at Marik who was stroking the black stallion's face with his palm. Oh how Bakura wished that Marik's fingers were on the thief's skin. He could imagine every touch, every emotion, every sound that would escape his mouth as those fingers worked their way down and stroke along Bakura's erection and how they would pump violently whilst Bakura struggled to keep the moans from escaping his lips. But Bakura had to stop there. If he kept thinking of what could happen he wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking Marik with his tongue at that moment. So instead he let his fingers trail along the dirt and sand, digging deeper, wishing that it was Marik he was digging deeper into.

The boy that was occupying Bakura's mind strode over from his spot by the horse and leant over the thief's shoulder to examine the hole under the wall. He saw Bakura stiffen and slightly shiver when Marik realised he had been breathing onto the man's neck. Marik immediately withdrew his mouth from Bakura's tanned skin and sighed quietly to himself though he was aware that Akefia had heard him.

And indeed Bakura had heard the sigh from Marik behind him. Why did Marik have to move? There was no denying the pleasure he felt when Marik came over and blew down his neck and he was positive that the boy had rested his lips on Bakura's shoulder without his knowledge. Anyway it didn't matter too much because Akefia had finished his little project with the sand and he reached backwards with his hand and gripped Marik's wrist. The boy reacted instinctively and tensed up in surprise to Bakura's sudden touch.

Bakura then pulled Marik down so that they both knelt side by side. The thief turned to address Marik and stared deeply into Marik's gleaming eyes. Bakura had to admit that this predicament was exciting. Being with Marik and working together as partners in crime once more to steal the millennium items.

Marik saw Bakura's grey eyes fill with excitement. He wasn't surprised really. It was exhilarating being partners with Bakura and stealing again. Marik had to hand it to his lover, if Marik had never met this mysterious thief then they wouldn't be having adventures such as this. But also they would never have come so close and he wouldn't have fallen in love with Bakura. It was just difficult to show him physically now. It seemed even a simple kiss was forbidden.

But just the feel of Bakura's hand around his own wrist made Marik's heart flutter and a blush form in his cheeks.

"Are you ready?" The thief asked tightening his grip on Marik's skin which only made his blush deepen.

"Ready" Marik smiled evilly at his partner. Bakura didn't say anything more instead he pulled the boy along through the small tunnel he had made. It was dark and slightly slimy but it didn't faze Akefia in the slightest. Marik however hated being in such a tight and dark place. He wasn't bothered about the fact that he was with Bakura but the dark hole they rummaged through was hot and wet. It was basically very, very dirty.

Marik felt Bakura's hand start to slip from his wrist and this caused Marik to panic. He couldn't loose Bakura now. The fingers were almost gone but he could feel Bakura trying to grab him again. Without thinking Marik pulled himself further in the tunnel with his hand outstretched, feeling around in the darkness. Eventually he felt slender fingers worm around, touching his skin quickly and then suddenly disappearing.

So when he felt those long fingers come back Marik grabbed them forcing his hand into Bakura's waiting one. He squeezed tightly determined not to let go. He felt the other hand squeeze in response and Marik could feel his fading blush resurface at the gesture.

Soon Marik was relieved to see and feel the warmth of Ra lighting up the sky. Bakura was out of the tunnel first and tightened his grip on Marik's hand so that he could help the boy from the hole. Bakura then loosened his fingers around Marik's hand but it was for nothing because Marik didn't release his hand. It seemed Marik wasn't even aware that their fingers were still entwined. Bakura smiled down at their hands but the tight grip was starting to make him loose feeling in his fingers.

"Marik?" The boy looked at Bakura's face with a neutral expression. They were both extremely dirty and covered head to toe in sand. Bakura wiggled his fingers to try and get them working again. "Can I please have my hand back. You're blocking the circulation in my fingers" He smirked.

Marik quickly looked down and released Bakura, disconnecting both of their hands. The boy watched Bakura flex his fingers extremely embarrassed by his desperate need to touch the thief. Bakura didn't seem to care as he headed off through the garden with a blushing Marik following behind.

When the two of them reached the dark corridor they had walked down before Bakura turned and put both hands on Marik's shoulders. The tanned Egyptian stared up at his lover confused but didn't move, he couldn't. he always found it hard to move a single muscle when looking into those mesmerising brown (now grey) eyes.

"I'm going to go and steal the items now. But I can't have you coming with me" Marik frowned. Why couldn't he come? They had agreed to go together and retrieve the items so why was Bakura suddenly changing his mind considering he was the one who agreed Marik could come along.

"What are you talking about, Kura? I'm coming with you" Marik said firmly crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Marik, I can't have you in there"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be constantly looking out for you"

"What do you implying? That I'm a burden? I'll just slow you down? You were the one who said I could come with you. We're partners Bakura so I _am_ coming with you whether you like it or not" Marik rambled starting to get frustrated.

Bakura's eyes softened as he placed a finger to Marik's lips to shut him up. Though he would have much rather put his lips there but this wasn't the time. "You're not a burden. You're a danger magnet. I've already lost you once, I'm not loosing you again. Besides I've got another job for you"

Marik nodded understanding. It was true that he was a danger magnet but that's what drew Bakura to him and he was grateful for that. Marik quickly kissed Bakura's finger which was still forcefully on his lips without thinking. Bakura removed his finger and restrained himself from forcing his lips to Marik's.

"So what do you want me to do?" Marik asked almost too quickly.

"While I'm defeating the pharaoh I want you to find another route to the room. There's a balcony above the pharaoh's throne room I need you to get up there"

"Why do you want me up there?"

"There's a room up there where the pharaoh keeps his gold. If you can cause a distraction of some sort I will be grateful" Marik understood. If he was able to cause a distraction or a scene up there where the pharaoh can see it will make them turn and look making it easier for Bakura to slip in and steal the items.

"You know a lot about the palace fluffy" Marik suddenly said with lidded eyes as he leant close to Bakura. Akefia was surprised by the way Marik was acting but also from the use of his nickname. "How many times have you managed to sneak in, _my king_?"

Bakura winced at the formality coming from his lover's mouth but smirked after a while and leant in so that their noses touched. "Do you doubt my skills, _Namu_?"

Marik was taken aback. "Um…n-no" The boy stammered.

"I didn't think so" Bakura grinned making Marik blink and pull away. Bakura blew a hair from Marik's stunned face and pushed him towards the dark corridor. "Now get your skinny ass up on that balcony and steal some gold"

Marik looked at Bakura once more with wide eyes and strolled down the dimly lit corridor again, nervous but with a tiny bit of adrenaline running through his body. Marik smiled at the thought of him finally getting the millennium rod in his possession again. But it wasn't for himself exactly, it was to protect himself and Bakura from the demonic psychopath who now lives in the domains of his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this chapter seems to have gone a lot longer than I expected, so sorry that this chapter isn't the sexual and physical one. But the next one is definitely going to be interesting {wink, wink}**

Chapter Eighteen

"_Where are we going?"_

"What's it to you? You're not the one who's doing anything"

"_So I'm curious. I can still see through your eyes and I know where we are at this moment"_

"Well if you know where we are then I have no doubts that you actually know where we're going"

This had gone on for quite some time. After Marik had left Bakura in the garden to go to the balcony to cause a distraction his evil alter ego, Melvin had decided to speak up again. Marik didn't understand why Melvin kept trying to make conversation with him though he supposed it was because Melvin was bored and found it entertaining to torment Marik slowly. They had been talking for quite a while. Well it was more arguing than talking exactly but it wasn't surprising. Marik had thought of a lot of comebacks in these types of situations but most of them were lame which only made Melvin cackle and make Marik's head hurt.

Luckily Melvin hadn't tried anything suspicious yet like taking control of Marik's body but that was probably because the demon was still weak from their previous battle. Or if Melvin had a plan he didn't want anything to slip so he stayed put in the dark corner of Marik's mind.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Marik asked as he cautiously turned a corner to another long and empty corridor. It was strange that these bright corridors were deserted. There weren't any special occasions in the palace that he was aware of which would cause the guards to go off duty to protect the palace.

Marik froze, his blood running cold. What if they had found Bakura? The pharaoh knew what Bakura was capable of and would probably order all the guards to capture his lover.

Marik's thoughts were disturbed by that evil, annoying voice from inside his head.

"_Like what? You know all I enjoy is killing or destroying things. Or annoying you of course so how else could I prevent my boredom?"_

Marik then heard that deep cackling start up again causing the boy's head to ache with a buzzing feeling.

"What are you laughing about?" Marik hissed.

"_Oh I'm just recalling those pleasurable feelings I experienced when you and _your king_ were fucking"_ Melvin laughed, clearly enjoying playing with Marik's emotions.

"Melvin" Marik growled dangerously.

"_What? You told me to do something else"_

"Anything but that. And don't call Bakura that!"

"_Why? Would you prefer fluffy?" _Melvin's uncontrollable laughter rolled around within Marik's mind making his head burn again with that familiar pain. Marik tried to ignore that low voice and focused on his objective which was to create a distraction. He had no idea how he was going to do that but he had to try. For Bakura.

Marik reached the end of the corridor and yanked open a door. Again the long corridor was deserted but he had reached his destination. Marik could tell that he was on the balcony Bakura had mentioned and his suspicions were answered when he heard a familiar voice.

Even though this voice made his knees go weak and his heart to throb out of control he couldn't run to the source because if he did it would complicate and interfere with Marik's objective. So Marik stayed put by the large wooden door and listened to the conversation going on below him.

"So pharaoh it seems we meet again" The familiar gruff voice laughed. There was a few fidgeting and tinkling of gold until another familiar voice spoke up.

"Bakura?" The pharaoh asked incredulously. There were a few gasps from the priests who guarded the prince but Bakura merely laughed.

"It is I" Bakura replied. Marik could just imagine the smirk planted on his lover's face. Marik slowly walked to the edge of the balcony and gripped the golden bar running across the edges. The boy peered over so that he could get a good look at the scene below. He spied the pharaoh rising out of his golden throne and leant forward with a stunned expression. His priests all surrounded him protectively. They all grasped their millennium items which they possessed. Marik scowled at the golden trinkets.

His sister, Ishizu (Isis in this life) stood beside Mahad who owned the millennium ring. She was also holding her millennium item, stroking her fingertips over the eye on the necklace. Her eyes were hard and cold as she stared at the man in front of them all.

The beautiful man in his crimson cloak stood proudly before the pharaoh bowing mockingly with his arms spread wide. As Marik had imagined Bakura had a giant smirk on his face. Those grey eyes were different for some reason. They were still icy and cruel but they had a tinge of red to them. But apart from that he looked as sexy as ever.

"What do you want?" The pharaoh asked standing warily at his throne. His purple eyes burning but his face was still shocked.

"I have come for the millennium ring. As you know I am quite fond of it" Bakura chuckled, a playful look in his eye. Marik noticed Bakura's eyes focus on the millennium ring around Mahad's neck at that moment the priest's fingers tightened around the gold. Bakura glared Mahad right in the eyes, determination now controlling his body.

"Mahad…" A tall serious looking priest said stepping forward in front of him in a protective stance. Marik knew this man straight away from the millennium item he held.

Priest Seto.

This man was strong, muscular and carried the millennium rod. Marik hated this man almost as much as he hated the pharaoh. Priest Seto had acquired the millennium rod via Marik's sister. After Melvin had brutally murdered their father with the rod Isis had intentionally handed Seto the rod to prevent any future accidents in the family. Obviously Marik had wanted the rod away from him because it only bought back painful memories but after a while he had grown an attachment with the item.

And it pained Marik to see the rod in someone else's hand. So Marik was seething at the sight of the millennium item in Seto's grasp.

"You must not give this thief your item" Seto sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mahad said tightening his grip again.

"I can sense a great power within this criminal. He possesses the strength of a demon" The priests gasped whilst the pharaoh remained staring at Bakura with his purple eyes narrowed. His shocked expression now gone completely.

Suddenly Marik watched in horror as Bakura began to shake violently. His eyes blazed with fire and turned a horrific blood red. Marik was about call out to his lover but that would just make the situation worse. He couldn't call out Bakura's name. It _would_ make a good distraction but what good would it be if Bakura couldn't move. Akefia still shook and his eyes were blank but contained a rage unknown to Marik.

Marik stared at the huge ghostly creature that emerged from Bakura's body. It was a deep grey and had a serpent for legs. It's mouth was open wide and spat venom at the priests.

Bakura shoved his face up to glare at the pharaoh with blank crimson eyes. "This is Diabound"

Diabound? Was this Bakura's ka? Yes of course it was. Marik could sense the power and strength within this creature. He remembered himself burning and he felt like he was flying and suddenly he had seen this…Diabound? Bakura.

"And this will be your demise" Bakura laughed. It was maniacal and nothing like Bakura at all. Of course Bakura was crazy but he never sounded like this. It was as if he had taken on a whole new personality. It seemed Marik and Bakura weren't too different after all.

Diabound rose standing behind it's master patiently awaiting instructions. Bakura's laugh didn't subside but his face seemed to darken. The thief's eyes were still a blazing red but his head was bowed in mock respect and he glared dangerously through his white locks. It was quite creepy staring at Bakura like this, watching his body shiver every few seconds with rage. He looked almost like a lifeless puppet.

Bakura remained where he stood and ordered an attack on the pharaoh and his protectors. At once Diabound proceeded with the onslaught and didn't delay when all of the millennium items began to glow blindingly. Of course because of the amazing power within Bakura's ka the millennium items didn't even phase the creature. Seto groaned with frustration. Marik couldn't help but smirk.

"My pharaoh, how are we going to defeat this creature and all its strength?"

The pharaoh didn't seem surprised with witnessing his enemy's power since the prince had seen it many times before.

"Never fear. I have the strength of gods on my side" The pharaoh grinned mischievously. The young man reached forward and raised a long arm to the sky. "I call amongst Obelisk the tormentor"

All of the priests stepped back nervously at the man's words immediately recognising the name of the Egyptian god. A few gasps escaped the royal lips when a ghostly shape appeared behind the prince. It contained a gruesome face with deep blue muscles which contained an immense amount of power. Marik had expected the worst which probably was an Egyptian god being released but he was surprised that the pharaoh was capable of calling to the gods.

Marik knew this meant trouble. His grip tightened on the golden barrier of the balcony as he stared helplessly at his lover. Bakura didn't look any different though his eyes darkened and his laugh stopped only to be replaced with a scowl. He hissed and spat in the god's direction venomously.

This was going to turn out badly. Even though Bakura was incredibly strong Marik knew for a fact that Diabound wouldn't be able to survive Obelisk's attack. Marik had to do something. But what? Marik could create a distraction but what would that do? But he couldn't very well just stand there and watch the man he loved be killed in front of his eyes in cold blood. So without thinking the boy looked around him desperately. The corridor was still deserted but that seemed to make the situation work to his advantage. Because there weren't any guards then no one could interfere and capture him as a plan started to form in his mind when he spotted something useful lying by his feet.

This plan would be risky but it was the only thing that came to his mind. Marik reached down and grabbed the rope that was piled up beside his foot. The Egyptian quickly knotted one end of the rope to a pillar to the left of him and pulled on the thick rope to make sure it was secure.

"_You can't be serious" _Melvin cried in his dark and dangerous corner in Marik's mind.

"Totally" Marik said firmly though he was rethinking his actions. But he couldn't give up now. Like he said to Bakura earlier, they were partners so Marik wasn't about to pull away now. So to confirm his answer he pulled himself up onto the golden barrier and levelled himself up so that he was above priest Seto.

"_Marik, if you do this you better not fucking die because I need that body"_ Marik tried not to smile.

"Look's like your nervous" Marik giggled. It was amusing to picture a scared Melvin.

Said Egyptian scowled back as a ghostly form beside Marik. The boy looked over startled and he had to hold the rope tighter just to steady himself. It was shocking seeing that horrifying creature again even if it was as a spirit. Melvin's eyes were hard but he managed a cheeky smirk to his face. Melvin had never actually communicated outside of the body before which didn't seem quite like him, Marik must have hit a nerve to make Melvin come face to face with the teen again. Though at that moment Melvin didn't look as menacing as he used to.

"_I'll prove it to you that I am not" _Melvin grinned manically. Another thick rope appeared then. It was a ghostly rope so Melvin must have made it appear from their mind. The psycho then grabbed it in his iron grasp and squeezed it causing red burns to appear on his hands. This only caused Marik's hands to burn also. The pain was hot and burnt below the skin but he managed to keep his hands tightly around the thick rope.

"Don't distract me" Marik hissed at the shadowy man beside him. Melvin just snickered and held the rope tighter. Marik ignored his doppelganger and looked down at his target. Seto stood strong with his glowing golden rod pointing towards Bakura, this just angered Marik more so before he could change his mind he launched his body forward. Melvin's spirit form followed Marik down to the commotion below but he didn't stay long. Marik's mind was confusing and taking control again, because of his hikari's determination to retrieve the millennium items Melvin couldn't stay within the physical world. Melvin had realised that Marik had mood swings and because of these Marik's mind could easily be distracted which made it easier for Melvin to take control or communicate.

Now though Marik's mind was becoming strong because of his faith and love for Bakura so that made Melvin weaker forcing his spirit form back into his corner. Marik didn't even seem to notice, he was too interested in getting the rod which was clenched in Seto's fingers. The Egyptian boy swung down and reached out to the priest. Seto hadn't seen the boy swinging down to him so because of his lack of observation Marik was able to grab the golden rod from the priest's hand.

Every one below Marik stared disbelievingly at the boy and Isis had had to blink a few times to really recognise her brother.

"Namu!" She screeched at the top of her lungs at the teenager. Surprised by the sudden noise Marik felt his fingers slip down the rope. Marik quickly stared up at his fingers which grasped desperately for the rope but because all his weight was hanging from the rope his fingers burned and slid down the rough texture.

Marik knew now what a mistake he'd made. He may have achieved the millennium rod back but now his hand slipped and he was going to fall down to the hard stone floor which would probably snap his neck. Even if he did survive he would end up with severe damage and wouldn't be able to move which would result in being captured and then surely killed. So basically he was going to die either way.

Marik turned his gaze to the shocked looking Bakura who too realised what was going to happen. Marik gave him a quick smile to say he wasn't scared and let his hand slide from the safety of the rope.

"_You promised you wouldn't fucking die"_ Melvin snarled inside his head. Marik realised at least when he would hit the floor then Melvin would also die. This relaxed Marik more.

_I didn't promise you anything_ Marik thought back as he hurtled through the air to the floor. _Please be quick_ Marik thought, not to Melvin now. He just prayed that he would die quick when he hit the floor. He knew that death was inevitable and there was no amount of miracle or fate that would save him now.

But he was wrong.

"What?" Marik yelped, stunned. Whatever he was sitting on now was definitely not the floor. The boy looked down uncertainly and saw that he was sitting upright on a cold, grey hand. It was a large, surprisingly soft palm. The creature's fingers curled upwards so it was almost in a fist, making sure that Marik was completely safe. Below him he saw the priests staring up in shock. Isis looked almost melancholy and her eyes were glassy and wide. Her mouth hung open as she tried to wipe away tears which had already started to leak from her eyes.

Marik then looked up again at the creatures face. It was a ghostly grey and had a harsh looking expression but in it's dark eyes carried relief but also concern. He knew right away that this thing, this ka was Diabound.

Behind them was a tanned skinned man with rare white hair and a red cloak that matched his blank eyes in colour. The eyes burned and stared directly into Marik's. The thief's arm was outstretched in front of him and his palm faced upwards with his fingers curling inwards. The man stood there for a few seconds before bringing his arm back into him. At the same time Diabound pulled his hand –which Marik was sitting in – in close to his chest and glided backwards where he stood protectively behind Bakura once more.

Akefia put his hand back to his side and Diabound copied, slowly putting Marik onto his feet again beside Bakura. Without thinking about it Marik reached up onto his toes and pressed his lips firmly to the thief's cheek. Bakura stiffened, not expecting the contact but relaxed when Marik pulled away.

Isis stared worried and confused at her brother. Why had Namu gone to this…Bakura? He should be over here with his sister, on the good side. The priestess glanced warily between the two thieves feeling her eyes fill up with water again at the sight of Namu with a criminal.

"Namu? What are you doing?" Isis asked confused when she saw her younger brother plant a kiss on the thief's cheek.

Marik didn't move. He knew he couldn't go over to his sister, he was with Bakura. His friend, his partner, his lover. But Marik didn't have to say anything for Isis to get the message as Bakura slid his arm around Marik's waist, pulling him closer. At the touch Marik's heart drummed uncontrollably in his chest and he could feel colour rise to his cheeks. Marik then watched as his sister's eyes spilled over with tears and pulled her hands to her mouth to muffle the sobs.

Bakura leant in; his eyes still blank and fiery red as he whispered into Marik's ear with a sharp yet seductive tone. "Danger magnet"

Marik stared into those crimson eyes and couldn't help but laugh. How true. Now since he had retrieved the rod Marik could feel the power erupting from the confines of the trinket. But still he hadn't held up his end of the bargain so he grabbed Bakura's face with both hands and pulled the thief close.

"Marik what are you doing?" Bakura whispered. Clearly this was not the time nor the place, Marik merely smiled.

"Creating a distraction" Marik forced their lips together at that moment parting them slightly so that Bakura's tongue could slide in to explore Marik's mouth. The boy didn't exactly know why he had done that but it seemed right. It did seem his hormones were taking over but now that he had started he couldn't really pull away now could he? So he kept their bodies close together slipping his arms around Bakura's neck which pulled them even closer. But whatever had caused Marik to pounce it seemed to be working because the pharaoh and his priests stood shocked beyond belief.

It seemed that both the thieves would never fail to surprise these morons. So to give them even more excitement Marik released his ka, the phoenix. It's flames emanated through his body as the bird rose gracefully from Marik's spirit and hovered in a bright light beside Diabound. Marik used his mind to communicate with his ka since his lips were busy and ordered the bird to attack with all it's flames at Obelisk.

Since Marik didn't hold much power he knew that his ka wouldn't be able to destroy the god, but the flames could at least distract it. Bakura could see what Marik was planning and told Diabound telepathically to attack Obelisk through the phoenix's flames.

Because the flames were hot and bright Obelisk wouldn't be able to see through the wall of fire therefore would not see Diabound's attack. But even when this was taking place Marik had another trick up his sleeve. The Egyptian pulled away from Akefia's mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Bakura, when Diabound attacks you'll be able to sneak up and get you millennium ring"

Bakura grinned evilly and planted a quick kiss on Marik's lips. "I think this is the first of your plans that might actually work"

Marik pouted slightly which only made Bakura laugh darkly at Marik's equally crimson, blank eyes.

As Marik's ka used its power to spray a strong blaze in the pharaoh's direction Bakura hid himself in the bright fire so that he could slide up behind Mahad in stealth mode. Bakura then placed his fingers around the rope attached to the ring and lift it over Mahad's head without the metal touching the priest's body as Mahad shielded his eyes from the blast of light.

Bakura resisted the erge to slip his fingers around Mahad's throat and squeeze tightly to cut off any air but he hadn't come for murder…yet. And besides he could tell that Marik was getting impatient and wanted to leave. So he pulled the millennium ring up and over Mahad's neck and strode away back into the flames just as Diabound laid a punch into Obelisk's chest. The force made the blue god stumble backwards against the wall from surprise.

The contact also affected the pharaoh because he placed his hand to his chest to help stop the burning pain on his skin. As the fire wall toned down the priests glared at the couple before them who now both possessed a millennium item. Bakura laughed darkly again sending a shiver down everyone's spines. The two thieves both knew they were finished fighting for now and stretched their arms wide so that the shadowy creatures could return to their bodies.

Marik smirked at the pharaoh who was clearly in pain from the recent burning attack. Bakura placed his arm back around Marik's waist and pulled the boy to his sweaty body. Marik could now see the beautiful ring hanging loosely around Bakura's neck. His lover was now complete. Marik pushed his body into Akefia's and pulled his hand up to the gold ring, gripping it in his hand as he still stared at the pharaoh mockingly.

Bakura bowed graciously. "My job here is done, so I must bid you farewell. But don't worry I plan to see you again" With that the two thieves walked out off in the opposite direction of the priests and headed out to the desert in each others arms. They barely heard the pharaoh respond.

"I will defeat you Bakura! And if I must you too, Marik"

"That's what he thinks." Marik laughed, gripping his millennium rod with his free hand.

"Indeed" Bakura chuckled landing another kiss on his partner's neck. Marik didn't even here Bakura's voice because he was concentrating and failing to control his heart beat. Though tonight it would seem a difficult challenge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this isn't a long chapter but this is my first attempt at a sex scene. Please review and tell me how I've done. This doesn't go into a full sex, like fucking but I think I did well. Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen

"Marik?"

The Egyptian boy turned his head to look at the grey eyes which were looking up at him intently from between his legs.

Marik had been sitting on the edge of the stone slab in the tomb. They had been back for many hours and hadn't said a word since they arrived. Marik had felt awkward after the fight as they strode back to the spot where Marik had tied up the horse. They both had walked along the sand in each others arms until Marik eventually realised their positions and immediately pulled away with a blush.

The boy had been so used to cuddling with his lover that he had completely forgotten that Melvin was raiding his mind and could feel every emotion and hormone in Marik's tiny body. But for some reason when Marik had kissed Bakura after the thief had saved him and retrieved the rod it had felt different somehow. The affection they shared felt better than any kiss they had shared in the past. It felt…private even though it wasn't because there was a whole room of people staring at them but it felt personal. Something only he could feel.

It seemed that Marik hadn't got the slightest idea of what he had been doing at that moment because he wasn't hesitant or scared about kissing Bakura. The way he felt before he discovered Melvin could feel everything Marik could.

Bakura had approached Marik hesitantly and slipped the millennium ring from his neck and rested it with the rod under the "bed". Marik didn't protest when Bakura knelt in front of him and slipped his body between Marik's thighs but for once it wasn't in a sexual way. He knew Marik would reject him again if he tried anything so he simply sat before the boy staring at his face with curious eyes.

Now Marik was looking down at the thief blankly as the boy ran his slender fingers through Bakura's white hair possessively. Marik looked like he was in a trance, like he didn't know what he was doing but at the sound of Marik's name the boy glanced down with slight curiosity in his violet eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Bakura had never asked for a kiss before. And he didn't really plan to again. It didn't seem like him to ask for something he could easily steal. He was the thief king after all but the way Marik had been acting made Bakura interested and it seemed asking was the way to go.

"I can't" Marik sighed looking away with a sad expression appearing in his expression.

"Why?" Bakura asked frustrated. He had never been rejected before and frankly he didn't like it one bit.

Marik moved his gaze back to Bakura's eyes and tangled his fingers further through the thief's grey hair. "I don't know"

Marik did actually know why he refused most of Bakura's touches. The only problem was he didn't know how long he could cope without feeling Bakura, all because of that twisted maniac in his head. Bakura seemed to accept this even though he didn't want to. Marik spied his lover creep closer to him and slide his hands round Marik's legs. The Egyptian didn't protest in fact he didn't even move. He sat there quietly with sad eyes. Those violet eyes seemed so deep in thought and yet so far away.

Bakura didn't stop though, he was determined to know Marik's little secrets and his own hormones were driving him crazy being forbidden from having what he wanted. So Bakura pulled himself up higher onto his knees with his hands wrapped around Marik's legs. He couldn't help but dig his sharp nails into the fabric so that he could get to the soft tanned skin underneath.

Bakura connected their lips roughly unlike he usually did. Their kisses were mostly tender and passionate but now Bakura was impatient and hungry. His determination guiding him to Marik's mouth. The Egyptian realised what he had gotten himself into as soon as he felt Bakura's lips touch his. The kiss was rough and imperfect which was different to the other kisses they had shared. But it only got rougher as those lips moved across Marik's with the thief's teeth biting down hungrily on Marik's bottom lip. The boy's eyes remained wide and all sadness had dissolved more into surprise than anything. He stared down at his partner whose grey eyes flickered open to glance at Marik. Those eyes were full of lust and hunger looking up at the boy of his dreams.

But that boy couldn't take it anymore, he knew what Bakura was trying to do. He was trying to distract Marik so that they could love again. But those emotions would only pleasure Melvin which defeated the point. Marik moved his hands from the mess of hair and pressed them to Bakura's shoulders. He shoved hard on the muscle but Bakura didn't stop moving. Instead the thief parted his lips and jabbed at Marik's, rubbing across the soft skin begging for entrance.

Marik tried again to push Bakura off whilst keeping his mouth shut but that was difficult because the more Marik moved the more Bakura licked which drove Marik over the edge. So the Egyptian gave up on that and released the thief's shoulders. Bakura smiled whilst still tickling Marik's mouth. Eventually Marik gave in and parted his lips allowing his lover to roam around with his tongue.

Marik suddenly felt that feeling again. The way he had felt when kissing Bakura in the palace. But what was it? Well whatever it was it felt nice. It tingled in his chest first and made its way up his body until it landed in his head creating a dizzy feeling. Suddenly to Marik's surprise he heard that familiar voice but it was growling and Marik could feel the rage that was wondering around in his mind.

"_Stop that"_

Marik pulled away from Bakura slightly with shock but he kept their lips connected. Because his lover was here wondering and exploring his mouth with a wet soft tongue Marik didn't feel so startled as he would when Melvin usually started talking to him. The growl continued throughout the boys mind.

_Um…What are you t-talking about? _Marik replied back in his head. It seemed that even thinking of a response or thinking in general was difficult when Bakura had his tongue in his mouth.

"_Stop blocking your emotions" _Melvin hissed.

_I'm…not_

"_Yes you fucking are. How are you doing this?"_

What was Melvin talking about? Marik hadn't done anything especially about any emotions. So what was Melvin implying?

Well whatever he was saying it seemed Marik must have done something and that's probably why he felt that tingling sensation. And Melvin sounded pretty serious about whatever Marik was doing and it upset the demon. Which made Marik smile. So if Marik was managing to block his emotions and feelings from Melvin then that must be keeping him in the dark and that is exactly what Marik wanted. To make his doppelganger feel as uncomfortable as possible.

But that must also mean that Melvin can't feel any pleasure that was now being shared between Marik and Bakura which means that Marik can do whatever he likes.

Bakura felt Marik pulling away from him again but ignored it and tried to keep them together. But Marik tensed under his touch which was never a good sign so the thief withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and moved away slightly. Bakura stared deeply into Marik's violets. Marik looked confused and slightly wary so this seemed like the end of their little love session. Bakura looked away from Marik and stared down at his hands which were still securely hooked around his lovers legs.

Marik could see the hurt and rejection in his partner's expression and the Egyptian felt extremely guilty for pulling away but he had to get air and think about the situation more clearly.

Melvin had said that Marik was blocking his emotions. But it was the demon that had admitted that they could feel each others feelings and desires which was quite disturbing. But now he was saying that Marik, Melvin's hikari, had the power to control his mind and block feelings? But now that Melvin was segregated and was kept away from the world it made Marik feel safer so to make him feel even safer would be to be with Bakura. So to do that they would have to love and they couldn't do it without touching so now that Marik had pulled away he realised what he needed to do.

Bakura loosened his grip on Marik's legs and shuffled backwards to get further from his lover. He knew that their love would never work now that Marik had pushed him away and didn't plan on coming back. Bakura also knew that he wouldn't be able to cope without his friend but if Marik didn't love him then Bakura wouldn't force him to. It would just be better if he left Marik and never come back. Then it would be much easier for Marik to move on because it was clear that the boy was pretending to love Bakura just to make the thief feel better.

But that was playing with emotions and Bakura wouldn't be able to live with a broken heart but he would do it for Marik so it would be easier to leave. So the thief king rose to his feet releasing Marik completely without moving his eyes from that one spot on the floor. He turned slightly but then felt a warm hand slide up his arm.

Marik stood before Bakura, staring curiously at his lover with a slight sadness in his eyes. The boy reached out and rubbed his palm up Bakura's arm realizing what the thief was trying to do. So he hoped with that one touch that Bakura would remain on the spot and stay with Marik because Akefia leaving was the last thing he wanted. It seemed to be working because the thief stayed put but his face was still facing the floor with that expression of hurt.

To fix that Marik hesitantly reached up with his free hand stroked along the pink scar under Bakura's right eye. His face was cold but it was still as soft as his lips.

"Stay with me" Marik whispered at the man. Said thief glanced up then with his eyed narrowed with a harsh look but Marik kept his hand where it was, not afraid of Bakura and his creepy mood swings.

"Why? You made it very clear that you don't want me. You never even kissed back" Bakura hissed with a hint of malice in his tone but even this harsh voice coming from his lover Marik did not flinch.

"But I do want you" Marik replied hurt but he tried not to show it. Bakura was right he didn't kiss back but that wasn't because he didn't want to. But really he deserved to be treated like this especially by Bakura since he had hurt the thief more than enough times. Bakura raised a white eyebrow but his eyes still held some hunger and lust beneath the rage. So to bring those feelings back Marik leant forward and pressed their lips together again.

Even after a short while where their lips had separated Marik couldn't explain how much he missed the feel of Bakura's tongue in his mouth. This time Marik didn't hesitate to put as much feeling into this kiss. It was rough and desperate to show his lover how much he wanted him. Bakura was surprised by the sudden crash of lips but he immediately kissed back and opened his mouth to allow Marik entrance. The boy thought for only a second of what was next and placed both hands on the thief's shoulders again.

Because of this Bakura remembered how Marik had pushed him away and immediately waited for the same rejection, but it never came. Instead he felt those warm hands work there way over his own shoulders and rub around the collar bone. Marik's hands pushed upwards and forced Bakura's crimson cloak up and hook over his shoulders to reveal his bare skin. This made the thief more excited and proceeded to help Marik pull the clothing from his arms to show the boy Bakura's upper body.

Marik then pulled away and broke the kiss so that he could stare at the perfect bronze body in front of him. That chest was so irresistible and Marik had trouble trying to stop himself from just jumping this body and trailing kisses along the skin. But he had to prevent his hormones from taking over, he had to take this slow so that he could drive Bakura crazy and prove how much he wanted, _needed_, the thief.

"Hmm" Bakura mused running his hand up Marik's arm and rubbing his thumb gently over the golden arm ring he had given the boy. "Show me that tattoo of yours" Bakura grinned playfully the lust returning to his eyes. Marik giggled and turned to face away from Akefia. The dark purple cape still dangled over Marik's back hiding it from view which wouldn't do at all.

Bakura stood still behind the boy and watched as Marik's tanned fingers played with the golden leaf which held the cape firmly to Marik's skin. The slender fingers unhooked the purple cape from the leaf and slowly, tauntingly slid over the boy's bare shoulders and down his back. The cape slid torturing slowly down Marik's brown skin revealing a scar inch by inch until the fabric eventually fell to the floor in a heap with Bakura's cloak.

The thief's fingers made their way to the newly revealed skin and roamed in every direction until every scar had been tickled exactly twice. Marik shivered at the touch but that didn't distract Bakura from continuing around the deep cuts on his friend's back. That friend arched his spine and threw his head back which allowed the blonde hair to cover the tattoos again. Marik stared up at Bakura with lidded eyes and whispered: "Satisfied?"

"Not yet" Bakura replied simply and gave out a chuckle as he reached around and pulled Marik back into him, their bare chests brushing up against each other briefly. Bakura placed his wrist up the scars again after hooking his arm around Marik's side so that he could reach the back. He then proceeded to tickle the tattoo with his fingers. Marik however used his hands to grip Bakura's hair once more and tangle them within the strands. Akefia pressed his lips to his lover's stomach and trailed quick kisses up his chest and back down again until he reached Marik's belly button. The young Egyptian threw his head back and moaned when Bakura's tongue slipped out and quickly licked the edge.

"Kura" Marik breathed when the thief removed his lips from the boy's skin though he wished Bakura would have continued. Akefia grinned and pushed Marik's body backwards so that they slammed onto the "bed". Marik winced slightly when his back collided with the slab. "Not the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on" Marik laughed as he pulled harder on Bakura's hair forcing the thief down on top of him. Their legs tangled together, Marik's hooked around Bakura's ankles which locked the thief atop Marik. Whereas Akefia's were spread wide with only his waistcloth covering the man's glorious dick.

Bakura cautiously bought his body down so that he could repeat the kisses along Marik's stomach where he licked tenderly under the boy's hard nipple. Marik groaned as he felt those soft fingers glide down his chest until the thief reached Marik's trouser waistband. The fingers played with the rim for a while but then decided to gently tug at them until they began to slide easily down. Suddenly Bakura felt Marik's legs tighten around his own and he stumbled, falling down upon the slab. He expected to find himself on top of that glorious teenager but instead he was lying with his back against the cold stone slab.

Marik sat above him, the beautiful bronze boy resting between his thighs with a triumphant smile on his face. Marik looked into the thief's eyes and laughed at Bakura's shocked expression. The thief couldn't tear his eyes away from that bulge in the Egyptians trousers which were dangerously low and loose on his hips.

"I'm on top" Marik giggled as he placed both palms on the man's chest. Bakura didn't argue and simply laid back allowing Marik access to everything he had. Marik was even more creative. The boy repeated Bakura's actions with kisses and licking to see what reactions he could get out of him. Akefia made many moans and gasps as Marik licked along Akefia's jaw and under his earlobe. But Bakura couldn't deny that Marik was more of an expert when it came to tongue.

Marik lowered himself as his mouth moved down along with his fingers until they ended up at Bakura's waist cloth. Of course Bakura didn't have anything underneath so he allowed Marik to slip his fingers under the clothing and wrench it off and down his legs until he was completely naked.

Marik grinned at the sight of Bakura's fully hard cock that just waited to be played with. So the Egyptian grasped it with both hands and began pumping. Slow at first but then increased in speed to create suspense and then slow again. Bakura let a moan slip through his lips as Marik bent down and licked his wet, expert tongue over the tip. Bakura arched his back as Marik slid the cock into his mouth. A long tongue licked up the sides and covered the erecton with saliva which made it much easier for Marik's mouth to slide the cock in and out. Bakura couldn't help but thrust upwards and into Marik's warm mouth where the dick moved slowly in between the boy's lips.

Marik felt sharp nails running up his back hard and then resting in his hair as he continued to lick and move in rhythm with his lover's thrusts. Bakura let out a gasp and tightened his grip in the blonde locks.

"Marik…I'm going to-

The Egyptian smiled in between licks and drew back with one very long wet lick up the member until he reached the tip. He then slipped the cock back into his mouth just as Bakura came. The thief finally reached his climax and released into his lovers mouth. Marik pulled away slowly and used his tongue to collect the remaining come from Bakura's thighs. Marik then swallowed wiping away any more liquid that had dribbled from his mouth and worked his way back up to Bakura's lips. The man opened his mouth to allow Marik's expert tongue back in. Akefia relaxed down on the slab and pulled Marik with him when he broke away for air.

"Can you…finish me?" Marik asked slightly breathless. Bakura was surprised that Marik could even talk at all after using his tongue for so much. But he obliged sliding his hand down and into the boy's trousers pulling out Marik's cock. Bakura gripped tightly, squeezing it teasingly before sliding his fingers around the member and pumping. He didn't know how his lover could manage going so slowly but he knew that he himself couldn't. He was too impatient so before he had barely started pumping at his usual speed Marik groaned above him and released. Akefia felt the liquid spill over and trickle down his wrist and through his fingers.

He watched as Marik buckled above him and felt the weight of the boy collide with his body. Bakura pulled his arms around the boy and pulled him close feeling the thrill of the sweaty skin against his own. Bakura tightened his arms around the teen as Marik closed his eyes and smiled.

"I told you I wanted you" He mumbled against Bakura's bare chest. Akefia didn't care about the situation too much, he was more interested in listening to Marik's breathing and feel his heart battle against his chest.

At that moment Marik's eyes fluttered open which surprised Bakura because he was sure that the boy had fallen asleep. Marik peered over the edge of the "bed" and giggled. Bakura stared at the boy, curiosity taking over. Bakura then turned his head to where Marik had locked his gaze and grinned at the large lettering that stained the stone floor. The kohl marks had smudged so the message that Bakura had left Marik was unclear.

Marik glanced down at his lover and smiled teasingly.

"That is going to take forever to clean up" The teenager grinned. Bakura smirked back pulling Marik back down so that their bodies fitted together perfectly again.

"Then it's a forever I'm looking forward to"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others but I had writers block which really pissed me off. But I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing it. BG: Tulisa - Young**

Chapter Twenty

Two tanned thieves, well the younger of the two had just finished cleaning the stone floor of kohl. Marik had spent less time cleaning up the stain than he thought but he didn't really mind if it had taken him forever. Bakura had lay on the bed sleeping in Marik's embrace until the boy had decided to scrub at the mess. The thief who lay sleeping on the "bed" hadn't even noticed the empty space on his chest when Marik crept away.

But later, when the early morning sun came over the horizon Bakura had awoken to find his lover kneeling on the stones. After that Marik convinced Bakura to just relax because helping out now would be worthless because he had nearly finished. Also he knew too well that Akefia hated cleaning so they just shared conversations and casual talk.

Marik pulled himself from the floor and picked up the crimson cloak that was still lying on the slabs in a pile. Bakura had already slipped his waistcloth back on and secured it lazily on his hips. The thief hadn't bothered moving from the "bed" after that to retrieve his other clothing, partly because he wasn't bothered about Marik seeing him part naked. Bakura was now relaxing, stretched out across the "bed" with his eyes closed. His bare tanned arms were crossed behind his head and Marik couldn't help but stare at the thief's beautiful muscular chest which shimmered with sweat in the sunlight.

Bakura could feel his partner's violet eyes studying him so he opened one eyelid and ran that grey eye up and down Marik's body. When he spied the cloak in a tanned hand Akefia shut his eye again and smirked slyly.

"If you're so desperate for me to cover up you should have said" Bakura chuckled as he opened up his eye again. He watched Marik's face suddenly flood cherry and turn his face away hoping to hide the evidence. The boy then reached down and grabbed his cape from the floor sliding it over his shoulder. Then he approached the thief whose smirk grew bigger.

Marik slithered up to Bakura and rested comfortably in his lap. "I don't think putting those clothes on would make much difference because they're going to come off again anyway"

Bakura chuckled wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pressing his lips to Marik's jugular. The boy smiled and let his head go limp under Bakura's touch. Said thief used his fingers to stroke along Marik's spine and pressed rather roughly on his back to force Marik closer into him as he nipped at the boy's earlobe.

Marik winced under the force and yelped as Bakura pulled his body closer. The thief immediately released his lover and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. This shouldn't be a problem, he had remembered being a lot rougher with Marik last night so why did it hurt when he touched his lover?

"Marik? What's wrong?" Bakura asked concerned. Marik grimaced and reached his hand up to his own back and felt the skin.

"It's nothing, I just have backache from kneeling over too long"

Bakura let a chuckle slip through his lips and gently placed his hand on Marik's wrist and pulled the arm from his friend's back.

"Turn around" Bakura commanded. Marik looked up at him through blonde bangs with his eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

"I have healer's hands" Marik couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"You do not" The teen managed to choke when he had composed himself but then winced at the sudden movement of his body.

"Maybe not but I can tell that me touching you will calm your aches"

"Okay then" Marik smiled. It did seem that Bakura was an expert with his hands. It was impossible for him to concentrate when Bakura decided to trail his fingertips over Marik's revealed tanned skin. The teenager turned and sat with his back to his lover and disconnected his cape from his body. Bakura kissed down Marik's spine and pushed the long blonde hair up with his hand to show more of the soft skin.

Bakura heard his lover moan quietly so he released the hair and gripped the boy's biceps with his fingers. Before Marik knew it his whole body had been thrust forward and he was lying on his stomach on the cold "bed".

"Fluffy what are you doing?" Bakura felt a cold shiver tingle through his body at the use of his nickname. He was still in his previous position, sitting on the slab only now he had a pair of open legs in front of him. To answer Marik's question Bakura crawled forward and hooked the boy's legs around his so that both males were secure. Marik's breath hitched at the turn of events but didn't complain. He had been in worse positions than this.

Bakura then launched his body forward slightly so that he was hovering over his friend. This was going to be fun. The man was on his hands and knees staring down at his lover's tattooed back with lust but he knew that he couldn't get carried away because Marik was in pain. The thief pulled himself up so that his hands were free and cracked his knuckles which only made Marik slightly nervous.

"Now I've never done one of these before so don't get too excited" Bakura said slowly pressing his fingers onto Marik's lower back.

"One what?" But Bakura didn't answer he simply started rubbing his fingers along Marik's skin in small circles. Marik immediately relaxed under that soft touch and knew what Bakura was up to.

A massage.

Even if it was the first time Bakura had ever given a massage it didn't feel like it. Bakura's fingers were so soft and moved so steadily over Marik's back that it felt like that thief was an expert. He managed to keep in time, swirling circles and small shapes into the skin and digging them in at the perfect depth. After a few minutes Bakura moved those fingers up Marik's spine an inch without stalling or stopping the motions. The feeling felt heavenly and Marik was tempted to go to sleep but he didn't want to fall into a slumber and drown out the sensations roaming through his sore back.

Marik lay still as Bakura eventually moved up to the boy's shoulders and dug his knuckles into the skin. This felt even better than before. Marik had never had a massage before and he planned on having more because these feelings were so amazing. His eyes began to droop but somehow he managed to force them to stay open or at least part way. Bakura was also enjoying the sensation of feeling Marik's sticky skin under his fingers, or rather knuckles.

He was pleased he had actually come up with this idea. He just wondered if he was doing it right because since he had started Marik hadn't moved or even made a sound. But if he was doing it right he wondered what this would feel like if it was the other way around. Bakura slowed his circles and finally got a response. Marik gasped quietly realising that Bakura had hit the right spot. So the thief swapped his knuckles for his palms and began squeezing the skin. Marik gasped again and Bakura couldn't help but smile.

The thief then moved his head down whilst still rubbing Marik's shoulders and planted a quick kiss between the shoulder blades.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Marik asked turning his head over one of his shoulders. His face looked so damn irresistible. His face was flushed with half lidded eyes which swam with desire and hunger. Bakura chuckled repeating his circles down the spine and added another kiss to Marik's skin. He looked back to his lover who had now rested his head on the slab before removing his hot hands from the skin. Bakura wiggled out from Marik's body and walked over to the side of the "bed" and reached under. "Why did you stop?" Marik asked disappointed. He had been enjoying that.

"I haven't" Bakura replied smugly sitting back up with a bottle in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Oil" The thief stated tipping the liquid into his hands and rubbing them together.

"And where did you find that?" Marik demanded letting Bakura kneel back over him and hooking his own legs back around Bakura's.

"I found it when you were unconscious the first night I stayed here" Bakura pressed his hands back on his friend's back and let out a loud laugh when Marik whimpered at the cold touch. "Warning, it's cold"

Marik scowled but let himself enjoy the feelings of Bakura touching him again. The tanned wet fingers continued where they had left off and created patterns with the oil. They swirled and twirled on the scars and traced along every tattoo in the skin.

Just as Marik was falling asleep he heard a dangerous voice inside his head. It growled in its dark corner and hissed in the boy's ear. Again when Melvin decided to speak Marik wasn't startled like he used to be. It was probably because of last night and that bizarre little twist of being able to block his emotions which he still had no idea why.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ Melvin spat, his figure slowly appearing at the side of the "bed" in that ghostly form.

_What does it look like? I'm having my first massage_ Marik thought back proudly. Melvin glared at the teen with menacing violet eyes.

"_And why may I ask are you letting _him_ touch my body?" _

_For your information this is not _your_ body. And _he_ is my boyfriend _

"_Oh really? Well I can't really tell because I can't fucking feel anything" _Melvin folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes even more.

_Why can't you feel my emotions? Weren't you the one that said that you could unless you were lying_ Marik replied sharply moving his head to the side so that he could stare with curiosity at his doppelganger. Melvin just cackled making Marik's head ache but for some reason it wasn't as strong as it had been if Melvin laughed.

"_For once Marik I was telling the truth but only because it was to my advantage. It seems you're stronger than I anticipated. You managed to steal the millennium rod and use it without even knowing."_ Melvin's laughter died and was replaced with an expression of disgust or…jealousy?

Marik tried not to laugh. _So I used the millennium rod? And that was how I blocked my emotions from you?_

"_Correct. I was surprised you could actually use that thing"_

_Of course I can. I proved it by controlling Yugi's friends and creating an army of Steves_

"_Yes well anyway at least you've retrieved the rod. That way I can easily break you when I get my body back"_

_Forget it this is _my _body!_

"_Whatever"_ With that Melvin's spirit form melted away by shadows that enveloped the demon and dissolved his body back into Marik's mind. Well at least he knew what was going on last night. It seemed now he could love Bakura without being constantly annoyed by his hormones and scared that Melvin could feel his uncontrollable emotions.

So it was the millennium rod that had saved him. He hadn't even realised he had used it or was using it. So that tingling feeling before must have been the rod's power coursing through his body. This power must have given him enough strength to put up a wall to block Melvin and himself from feeling each other's emotions. That strangely made sense to him.

Bakura paused his hands from rubbing up his lover's back when noticed that lover staring blankly at the wall to the side. It looked like Marik was very deep in his thoughts and Bakura didn't really want to disturb him but that look on Marik's face was creepy. Bakura placed his sticky hand on his friend's shoulder and rubbed gently with his thumb though this wasn't part of the massage.

_. _

"Marik?" The tanned teen blinked and turned his head to look at the thief.

"Hmm?"

"You do know you've been staring blankly at that wall for about five minutes don't you?" Bakura asked rubbing his thumb a bit harder into Marik's glistening skin.

"Um…you've just relaxed me so much"

Bakura laughed but removed his hands from the skin and sat beside Marik's stretched out figure.

"Are you finished now?" Marik asked swivelling round so that he was in a sitting position with his legs crossed.

"It seems so" Bakura replied wiping his hands on his cloak which still lay on the "bed" in a pile with the purple cape.

"Well you know you'll have to do that again for me because that was amazing"

"Don't count on it"

Bakura then reached into his red cloak and pulled out a small pile of what looked like dates. Marik loved dates but he didn't recall telling Bakura that in fact he didn't recall Bakura ever carrying or purchasing dates.

"Dates?" Bakura nodded and placed one into his lover's mouth letting him suck the fruit from his fingers. Marik closed his eyes and smiled, savouring the sweet taste. The juice dribbled down the teen's throat relishing his taste buds. Marik then opened his eyes and placed a date in Bakura's waiting mouth. "Where did you get these?"

Bakura sucked on Marik's fingers greedily and watched the boy shiver slightly. The juice was sweet in his mouth but he had to admit Marik was sweeter. Bakura raised a finger and tapped the side of his nose as he released his lover's fingers. Juice trickled over his lips which created a sticky slime glisten over his skin.

Marik giggled. "Let me guess you found them"

Bakura grinned and parted his lips ready for another date but instead he got something much tastier. Marik's lips slid over Bakura's bottom lip and his teeth couldn't help but bite down playfully whilst licking delicately across the skin between his teeth. His tongue licked the juice from Bakura's lip, tasting the sweet taste of his lover. The liquid slid down his throat soothing his mouth as he swallowed.

Bakura flicked his tongue out so it collided with his friend's. The thief could taste the juice that remained on Marik's tongue as he forced his tongue into his lover's mouth. The fruity taste lingered in Marik's mouth and trickled along his tongue. Marik's tongue pushed back out and licked alongside Bakura's lips again to retrieve more of the juice so that they could both taste the fruit.

Bakura eventually drew back to breath and chuckled breathlessly.

"You taste sweet" Bakura commented which only made Marik blush. Akefia licked the juice from his lips and launched forward to lick his wet tongue over Marik's lip leaving a juicy trail behind which Marik gladly licked away as he worked his way back into his partner's mouth to explore the fruity roof. Bakura felt Marik's tongue run along his teeth leaving saliva dribbling with a sweet taste of date.

He was so mesmerised by the taste of Marik that he didn't ever want to pull away and he wouldn't. He needed that boy more than he would ever know. Marik was like a drug to him, something he was addicted to, and something he wanted, _needed_. And whatever it took he was never going to lose his drug it was the only thing that kept him alive. So Bakura remained attached to his drug unwilling to pull away. Eventually though if he was to keep himself alive he would need to come up for air. Marik left his mouth and the sweetness was lost until the boy said those familiar words; "I love you"

But as usual Bakura didn't reply back instead displaying his feelings by inhaling more of his drug with another never ending kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay another short chapter but there are a few twists here. To start the first part is in Bakura's POV and I'm sorry if its confusing changing from first person to third but I wanted to make Bakura's emotions clear before the next part.**

**And I'm sorry for being so cruel to Marik but I hope you like it none the less. **

Chapter Twenty One

_My eyes ached and burned like they had been purposefully scorched out. Which could actually be true from what I was staring at now I honestly wanted my eyes to be melted out. The place I was at now was a memory, somewhere I wished I would never remember again. I was huddled up with my sweaty knees in my chest against a stone wall. I could see my friends burning, their flesh red and scorched with black bruising covering their skin. I called out to them desperately but my voice wouldn't work and even if I could scream out to them they couldn't hear me. The fire had probably burned their ears, blocking my yells._

_But if it wasn't the fire that had damaged their skin, the smoke would certainly have strangled them. People I knew all too well were screaming grabbing at their unconscious children and trying to run from the carnage. The smell of smoke was sickening and I was struggling to breath for the toxic air around me. My family was already dead. I had found their limp bodies being dragged to a chamber under my village. I had ran to save them from the pharaoh's guards but I was too late. I could have saved them because they had only been unconscious but I hadn't realised. So I had hidden behind a corner peeking my head around to stare at a boiling pit where my family had been chucked and were screaming for me but I couldn't reach them._

_I watched helplessly in the dark at my family's flesh melting and being torn from their bones and into the fire. I remember screaming and covering my eyes but that did no good. I had already witnessed the deaths of my flesh and blood and now I sat frozen staring hopelessly at the situation. I didn't bother raising from this spot to help my people because I knew I would never be able to prevent the inevitable deaths. So I sat bunched up against the wall. My grey eyes stung and I couldn't stop my tears from spilling over and soaking my cheeks. I heard someone call my name but I didn't look up, I knew that whoever it was that called for me couldn't help a broken child like me. I could feel the deep gash on my cheek begin to bleed again and the crimson liquid trickled down my face. A reminder of this night and the pain it caused me._

_My name was called again but I still couldn't pull my head up. I was rooted to the spot and my eyes remained wide and blank staring at my horribly burnt knees. Suddenly I saw a flash of deep purple and a tanned hand reached out to me. I tried to look up but my body wouldn't let me so I continued to cry into my knees. I heard a sigh and felt a warm hand stroke over my arm. Whoever this person was seemed to be gentle and didn't want to cause me harm but I just wanted to scream at him to leave me alone and let me die in peace but it didn't happen._

_A soft finger hooked under my chin and pulled my face up to look at the figure in front of me. It was a young man though I couldn't make out any features well because my vision was blurry with tears but I could tell this boy was safe. He looked at me with soft eyes and knelt down to wipe the tears from my eyes. I let him but I still wanted to be alone. The boy looked at me concerned and caressed my cheek gently being extra careful not to touch my wound. The Egyptian then lowered his hand and held it out for me, a gesture for me to take it and he would take me somewhere safe. I wasn't sure what to do because my parents had told me not to talk to strangers but there was something interesting about this person but I didn't move._

"_Bakura…" He whispered and I found myself stiffen at my name. What was going on? I was positive I had never met this person before and he didn't look like the type to live in my village. In fact he didn't look like a thief or a criminal of any sort because his glistening gold jewellery told me this boy was important. But why would a person of high ranking come to Kul Elna and help me of all people? There was something familiar about his voice though. It was worried but higher than any male I've heard speak but for some reason my name sounded natural from his lips._

_I didn't know why I did it but I took his gesture, letting myself be hauled up into the stranger's arms and carried back through the burning remains of my village to strange but new world…_

"Bakura!" A voice called. The thief stirred in his sleep and swatted at the air. Marik sat beside his lover, feeling Bakura's sweaty forehead. The two males had been sleeping through the day but suddenly Bakura had woken Marik from his slumber by a gasp and tossing and turning violently. Marik had gotten up and called his friend's name constantly when he saw Bakura coughing and gasping for air like he was suffocating. This scared Marik too much that he tried to shake Bakura awake. At one point he slapped him across his scar but pulled away when Bakura winced at the pain whilst still in a deep sleep. So after that Marik had given up and just sat beside Bakura waiting patiently for him to wake.

He had tried to call his name but to no avail so he gently stroked over the red mark where he had slapped being careful not to touch the scar because it would only aggravate it and possibly make it swell. This seemed to relax Bakura but he still didn't wake. So now Marik rested his hand on his lover's forehead feeling the sweat dribble over his fingers. "Bakura!"

Akefia stirred and his eyelids began to flutter. Marik collected the bowl of water he had found under the "bed" and wet a cloth in the water and placed it on the warm skin. "Marik?"

"I'm here" Marik replied gently rubbing the wet liquid over Bakura's skin. The thief's eyes were open now and were staring at his lover with curious eyes. He smiled at the boy and placed his hand on Marik's free hand. "Quite the nightmare" Marik sighed taking the cloth and dipping it into the water.

"Not a nightmare, more of a memory" Bakura stated grimacing as the thoughts returned to his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not" Bakura smirked "Looks like the tables have turned"

Marik chuckled "It seems so" Marik had often had nightmares of Melvin and Bakura was the one that always woke up first. Bakura had always asked if Marik wanted to talk about the dreams but Marik always refused. He didn't think the dreams were actually real but he didn't want to trouble Bakura. The albino hadn't minded of course, it wasn't really his business so he had just tried comforting his lover with an embrace.

"Now that you're up I was wondering what you wanted to do with the time we have together" Marik knew Bakura would need a distraction after that nightmare (memory) so it was a good idea to do something in the meantime.

Bakura stared at Marik, his features growing dark though Marik had no idea why. "I'm happy enough just lying here with you" Marik blinked. That was a strange sense of de ja vu. How odd.

"Bakura are you okay?" Marik asked looking at his lover's dark features.

"No, Marik. There's something you should know" Bakura gripped Marik's hand harder, digging his nails into his friend's skin. The thief turned his head away but kept his grip on Marik.

"Know what?"

"There's a reason I was sent here, to the past I mean" Marik waited for Bakura to continue but he didn't, he just lay there staring at the ceiling mysteriously.

"Is it about the plan?" Marik asked.

"What?"

"Your plan. Ryou told me your plan to come to the past to destroy the pharaoh once and for all." Marik said simply pulling his hand from Bakura's nails and slid his fingers back to entwine them with his lover's.

"And what else did Ryou tell you?" Bakura asked looking back to Marik with an angry expression. Marik flinched but answered the question.

"Just that you sealed part of your soul into the millennium puzzle so that you could enter the past and destroy the pharaoh"

"Did he tell you of the great power that I will possess which will help me kill the pharaoh?"

"What power?"

"When I place all of the millennium items into the stone tablet it will provide me with enough power to destroy the pharaoh"

"Well we've already got two so we've only got to get five more. Easy" Marik smiled but Bakura's face was grim and contained a secret. The atmosphere was eerie around the two. Marik realised that something was amiss so he rubbed his thumb over Bakura's hand.

"There's something else isn't there" Marik guessed eyeing Bakura warily.

"In order to free the…power something must be offered" Bakura whispered facing away from Marik and withdrawing his hand leaving Marik wondering and cold. What was Bakura talking about? Offered? Marik tried to think of what Bakura might be getting at when he was interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from that annoying man in his head.

"_Haven't you guessed yet? Knowing you I thought you might know immediately what Bakura was on about." _Melvin cackled as if the situation was humorous when it certainly was not.

_What haven't I guessed? _Marik asked desperately, not being able to cope with being kept in the dark. What was Bakura keeping from him?

Melvin sighed. _"When the items are placed in the tablet something must be offered. Or sacrificed if you prefer"_

_What are you getting at?_

"_You're hopeless. You must sacrifice yourself to unleash the demon hidden inside. In other words your precious 'boyfriend' is going to die" _Melvin laughed his voice disappearing again. What? No Bakura can't die even if it was to kill the pharaoh. He would die anyway, right? A disease or natural causes.

Marik blinked staring disbelievingly at his lover whose eyes were blank and full of annoyance. Marik gripped Bakura's arm and shook him, hoping to put some sense back into him.

"Bakura, don't you dare! You can't die, not for anything. You hear me?" Bakura yanked his arm from Marik's grip and his grey eyes narrowed.

"I'll do what I like! It's the only way I can kill the pharaoh and free my people"

"I won't let you. You can't just go away from me again. I can't live without you"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Bakura hissed. Marik stared startled at Bakura's sudden mood swing. This was just getting out of hand.

"I'm not overreacting! I'm friggin worrying. I'm not just going to sit here and watch you…you, kill yourself!" Marik spat back. Tears began to build up in his eyes and he clenched his eyes shut to prevent the water from slipping out. He wanted to just lie with Bakura and not have to worry about the choice that Bakura would have to make. And it seemed that thief had already made up his mind.

"Well don't. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not worth worrying over" Marik couldn't believe the words that had come from Akefia's mouth but he had to. Marik couldn't stop himself, he had to do something so he grabbed Bakura's arm with both hands harder than he ever had before and dug his sharp nails into the skin hoping to draw blood. At least then Bakura would be able to come back to earth and focus. He shook the arm violently and couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

"How can you say that?" Marik yelled in between sobs. "You know how much you mean to me. I love you!"

"Well I wish you didn't. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with an annoying brat bugging me about something inevitable!"

Marik released the skin and put his hands to his face so Bakura wouldn't see how much those words hurt. In two sentences Marik's heart had broken into a million pieces. The pain killed him, it was much worse than any physical pain he had ever got and now he knew exactly what Bakura really thought about him. No wonder Bakura never said those three words back. It had seemed like Bakura's feeling were clear in every kiss and every touch they shared but now it just turned out that Bakura was to good an actor.

Said thief had his arms crossed and lay comfortably on the bed. His eyes were closed and it looked like was asleep except for the mean expression fixed in his face. He didn't move or say anything more. Marik was speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say. Not that he could say anything anyway because of all the tears and dry throat he had now. Marik knew he couldn't stay here especially if Bakura felt so negative about him. So the boy rose from Bakura's side and reached down and grabbed his purple cape from the floor.

As he passed the table on his way out he noticed to glistening gold objects lying tangled in each other. Without thinking about it Marik reached out and grabbed the items from the desk and placed them in his cape quietly so Bakura wouldn't realise they were gone. The teen glanced quickly at his ex lover for the last time. The thief hadn't moved but was breathing softly and his features had relaxed the only indication that he was now sleeping. Marik made his way over and planted a kiss on Bakura's lips before he left the room with fresh tears falling down his face.

Marik had no idea where he was going but wherever his feet were leading him was where his new life would be. He had to move on, with or without Bakura even if it stung every time he thought his name. so the lonely, broken boy made his way through the sandy desert with the sun beating down on his exhausted body picking out the tears which continued to fall.

* * *

**Right, the dream is very important for later on the story so keep that in mind. Also the de ja vu was from the first chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to those who reviewed. BG - Adam Lambert - Runnin**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is an interesting chapter and continues from when Bakura breaks Marik's heart which leads to him leaving the thief. In this chapter there is alot of Melvin so some things are explained in this chapter. Hope you like this. I think I rushed the ending but I left another cliffhanger. I know I'm mean. So enjoy. BG Music - Adam Lambert - Better Than I Know Myself...**

**If you haven't seen that music video I think it resembles Marik and Melvin very well.**

Chapter Twenty Two

A sixteen year old Egyptian boy stumbled through the desert sands of Egypt to a destination unknown. His heart was weak and didn't have enough strength to continue beating. It had been torn from his chest and broken into a million pieces by the only man he ever loved. But now this boy was losing himself in the wind and had no reason to keep living. It was clear his lover had stolen his heart but Marik had not stolen Bakura's, he didn't return his love so how was he supposed to live? He couldn't.

The Egyptian struggled through the wind that threatened to blow him away. The breeze chucked strands of blonde hair in front of his eyes, clouding the boy's vision. Grains of sand whirled in a variety of patterns around his figure, dancing in his sight. He had no idea where he was going but wherever his feet were taking him he would be relieved as long as his destination was as far away from Bakura. Marik knew he wouldn't be able to face his ex lover. Marik slowed his feet and clutched his stomach. Even thinking about him hurts. But Marik couldn't block the images of that mysterious thief from his mind.

Bakura. _Why did you push me away? You said so many times that you would stay with me. _Marik thought as his fist tightened on his stomach. It just seemed odd. Why would Bakura just suddenly change his attitude and say that Marik shouldn't love him? Did he mean it or was he completely serious?

"Bakura…" Marik managed to choke through his tears. His knees suddenly fell weak and he couldn't keep his body up so the boy collapsed on his shaky knees and let the tears seep out and stain his skin. "…I love you" Marik kept repeating even though he knew that the man his words were aimed at would never be able to hear. His head hurt and the watery pain trickled down his cheeks as a reminder of the heartbreak he was suffering. Now that Marik thought about it maybe he couldn't have stolen Bakura's heart because he didn't have one. That would explain his harsh words which cut just as deeply as a knife. That thief just played Marik as a fool but nonetheless Marik couldn't deny his own feelings.

Whether it was true Bakura used him, Marik loved Akefia with all his heart even if it was weak. Because that heart only beat for Bakura.

Suddenly that pain returned. The familiar burning sensation in his head, flames licking at his mind with the roaring cackles that echoed in his thoughts. Marik quickly crawled to his feet only to be pushed down again whilst placing his hands in his hair. His fingers tangled in the blonde strands and pulled in his nails. Why did this pain have to come now? Wasn't he suffering enough without Melvin having to start a conversation? Marik used the remainder of his strength to prevent a scream escaping his chapped lips.

"_How's you and Bakura?" _Melvin laughed appearing in front of Marik in his spirit form. The boy swatted at the shadow but the action only caused more pain resulting in him toppling off his knees and into the sand. But for some strange reason Marik didn't hit the sandy floor. A solid tan hand stretched out and caught the boy before touching the dirt. At first Marik thought it was Bakura's arm that had stopped the collision but he was completely wrong as usual. Marik stared up stunned to find none other than his doppelganger towered over his body. Melvin's right arm was wrapped around Marik's neck but it wasn't a dangerous or threatening hold. The arm was solid unlike Melvin's body which still remained a shadow. The spirit pulled Marik's shocked, weak body up onto his feet and watched the boy try to pull out of Melvin's grasp. But Melvin only tightened his grip when he saw his hikari struggle.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Marik screamed continuing to try and worm his way out of Melvin's hand.

"_Very well" _The demon sighed in frustration, releasing Marik and watching his arm dissolve back into a transparent shape. But Marik only stumbled again, his strength still not fully restored yet. The boy tripped again but this time he fell forward straight into Melvin. Marik stared disbelievingly at the body in front of him. The evil Ishtar watched as his tanned hikari studied him with curious eyes. Melvin's shadowy chest where Marik touched was solid just like his arm had been moments ago. His other limbs were still see through but were tense at being stared at for so long.

Marik pushed himself away but Melvin secured an arm around Marik's waist to keep him from falling again. Marik looked at the arm which had also changed to a solid limb.

"What?" Marik cried trying again to push away. Melvin chuckled and bent his head down to whisper in Marik's ear. The tanned boy flinched when he felt cold breath tickle his skin. But if you were a spirit you couldn't breath or at least feel breath could you? But this felt so real, Melvin's arm around Marik's waist, holding on so tightly that he couldn't escape. But his evil counterpart felt so cold, not how his skin felt before in the dreams.

"_It seems that when you touch me, that limb becomes solid" _Melvin whispered in Marik's ear. The cackling continued which only caused the boy's head to be let a flame again. Marik pulled a hand up away from Melvin's chest and put it to his forehead. _"So I think you better start touching me, hikari"_

"Like hell I'm touching _you_" Marik hissed which just set the laughter off again. The burning hurt and ached. It felt stronger than before, probably because Melvin was so close. Shit, this is bad. Marik could feel the pain rising and that made the boy feel incredibly dizzy. Melvin felt Marik start to go limp in his arm and his light side groaned as his arm slipped from his forehead.

Melvin knew what was happening so he stopped laughing and grabbed Marik with his other hand to pull the weak boy close. Because Marik was weak any more pain would be dangerous and could possibly kill the boy and without Marik Melvin had no body. Marik groaned again and his eyes started to flutter closed.

"_Fuck no. you're not going to die on me!" _Melvin whined placing one of Marik's arms over his own shoulder whilst keeping his arm wrapped around the teen's waist. _"And you're fucking walking! I'm not carrying your ass through this god damn desrt"_

"I'm not…friggin…dying" Marik breathed with a scowl on his face. But the boy had no strength left to push Melvin away a third time so he let the spirit guide him through the heat. "And I…don't need…your help"

"_Looks like it"_ Melvin mumbled lifting the boy up straight and dragging his body forward. Melvin had an idea where to go but he had only been there once with Marik so he had trouble remembering the directions. But he had to try and get his hikari to the village so that they could get hydrated again which seemed a bit difficult at the moment since there wasn't any oasis' nearby. Marik's eyes slowly fluttered shut but he remained a wake and tried to keep his feet moving. The boy's head drooped in exhaustion.

"Melvin, where are we going?" Marik murmured tiredly.

"_Somewhere we can rest" _The doppelganger spat as he buried his head low and cradled Marik's face to his chest so that the sand couldn't blow in their eyes. _"You know it's actually lucky you stole the rod or else what you're feeling right now, such as weak and pathetic…" _Marik gave Melvin a glare which made the spirit chuckle before continuing _"…I would feel. But if that was the case then I wouldn't be dragging your ass through this bitch of a desert"_

Marik forced a smile before letting the darkness overcome him and slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marik woke from a dreamless sleep which was unusual because Melvin usually came to 'visit' him. Suddenly the events of earlier crept back up on him and he recalled the presence of Melvin. That was probably why he had such a dreamless sleep because Melvin was already out of Marik's mind. The Egyptian sat up, a bit too quickly because his head began to throb. Figures.

Marik continued to sit up, this time a bit slower and he looked around curiously. It seemed he was in a village of some kind, or at least the remains of one. Many of the houses here had collapsed and only a few could be recognised as houses. It looked as if the village had been burnt down with all the black markings on the walls. There were a few stains of what looked like blood on the buildings also. What could have happened here? And where was he for that matter?

At the moment Marik sat in the sand beside a deep pool of juicy clear water surrounded by trees which provided shade. The air was much cooler than earlier and Marik felt stronger. He could move at least. The boy craned his neck and stared at the reflection in the pool of water. His reflection had dark features and strange messy blonde hair which stood up in spikes. The man stared back with a grin planted on his face and suddenly launched forward. Marik screeched falling backwards in the sand and glared at the shadowy figure that rose from beneath the water.

The toothy grin was still on his face as he approached Marik, the water didn't even ripple in the presence of the maniac, Melvin.

"What the frig, Melvin!" Marik scowled as the man sat beside his hikari.

"_What does it look like?"_

"Stop fucking around" Marik snapped getting to his feet and walking to a random direction. He could sense Melvin following so he didn't look back. "Where am I?"

"We_ are at Kul Elna, or what's left of it"_ Melvin replied. He had managed to catch up to Marik and now they walked side by side.

"Kul Elna? What are we doing here? How did you know how to get here?" Marik asked quite panicky. Since this is where Akefia was born and raised this is probably where Bakura would come. "Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

"_To answer your first question yes. We are in the village of Kul Elna. I bought you here to do what we have to do"_

"And what do we have to do?" Marik hissed quickening his pace. Again he had no idea where he was going but wherever it was he had to get as far away from Bakura's village as possible. Melvin kept up with the speed easily.

"_I'll tell you later"_ Marik sighed and turned his head slightly so that he could get a glimpse of Melvin.

"Tell me now"

Melvin watched his hikari carefully. He wasn't sure what to tell Marik. It would just be easier to show him. That was what he was doing before, right? Melvin had watched Marik and Bakura's conversation this morning regarding the sacrifice and immense power that was to be released. Through his host's eyes he witnessed Bakura's plan and drastic measures to make sure Marik would be out of the picture. Of course Melvin could see the pain in Bakura's eyes when telling Marik to stop loving him. And that tragic sacrifice the thief made must have been the hardest thing he had had to do.

But Melvin supposed by telling Marik or giving the idea that Bakura didn't love Marik was probably the best idea. It seemed that Bakura had just said what he did to shove Marik away so that it would be easier and better for the boy to let him be free and not have to watch Bakura die. That would have killed Marik not that he was doing much better now. It seemed that even if Marik thought Bakura's name it caused Marik pain.

So Bakura really did have feelings for Marik. He was just hurting Marik to save him. But after that situation Marik had no idea where he was going so Melvin intervened and managed to control the boy's legs. Melvin was leading his hikari to Kul Elna where the sacrifice would be held.

"_If you want to know, turn left" _Melvin grinned evilly. Suddenly Marik turned left. But the Egyptian had not made himself move in that direction. Then he realised what was going on. Melvin was leading him somewhere by controlling his feet.

"What's the meaning of this, Melvin. Where are you taking me?"

"_You'll find out"_ Melvin smirked as he sprinted ahead of Marik. The boy didn't argue. What was the point? With Melvin now controlling his ability to walk for himself he couldn't go anywhere he wanted so what was the point in fighting. So Marik let Melvin lead the way to the unknown destination. Eventually after a long time walking they both arrived at a clearing. It was spacious but still had lots of crooked walls poking out of the sand. Marik walked around a corner and immediately had a feeling of de ja vu.

He had seen this place before. There was a wall opposite him with a small blood stain upon it. That was where a little boy sat crying. He remembered it. A small child had sat leaning up the wall. His skin was red and black with burns covering his flesh. The worst of the burns were on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. The boy had white hair but his face was sad but full of shock. He also had a deep wound under his right eye which had opened up and poured crimson blood over his skin.

That was the day he met Akefia. Marik wanted to explore his surroundings more clearer but Melvin had already began moving again. Marik's feet didn't object so he let Melvin pull him along to a door which was set in the sand.

"_Open it" _Melvin ordered letting Marik take control of his own legs again.

"Why can't you open it?" Marik asked whilst he stretched his legs and strode around the door in a circle.

"_If you can't remember I can't touch any object because my body is a spirit" _

"I don't remember that part" Marik smirked

"_Now you do. If you touch me that limb becomes solid. Because of this I can easily hold things"_

"Interesting"

Marik knelt down and pulled on the rope which had secured the wooden door. The door opened with a small creak and revealed steep steps leading into a dark chamber.

Melvin walked in to the dark first and gestured for Marik to follow. He did without hesitation.

The two Ishtars walked silently down the steps into a dark chamber where only a few rays of sunlight seeped through the holes in the ceiling. There was a stone tablet lying in the middle of the room surrounded by pillars. That was about it, it looked incredibly dull and boring but because of the dust and dirt it looked like no one had set foot in this place in years. Melvin strode up to the tablet and sat upon the cold stone.

Marik followed and stared at the tablet. It was large and had seven holes scattered on the stone. They were all a specific shape to match each and every millennium item created. This was the place where all the items must be placed in order to open the door to the afterlife but also to gain enough power to defeat the pharaoh but in order to do that a sacrifice must be made.

"You bought me to the place where the sacrifice is made? What is wrong with you?" Marik yelled swatting at Melvin who easily dodged.

"_I thought you might want to come here"_

"Why?"

"_Well if you want to stop Bakura from killing himself there is another way…" _Melvin stopped hoping that Marik would finish the sentence.

"…then I'll have to do the sacrifice" Marik sighed and reached into his cape and pulled out the two golden objects he had stole from the tomb. He placed the millennium rod into the available space and then placed the rod with the ring. "Now what?"

"_Well you can't do the sacrifice without the other items, so I guess we wait"_

"Fi-

Marik was interrupted by heavy footsteps coming from behind him. The two Egyptian's turned and noticed a figure descending down the staircase. "Oh shit" A pull on Marik's cape quickly pulled the boy away from a panic. Melvin stood from the tablet and yanked Marik with him until they were behind a pillar. Marik watched his doppelganger's spirit form start to dissolve away.

"What the frig? You can't leave me" Marik whispered harshly at the disappearing figure. Melvin chuckled.

"_You're on your own" _Melvin laughed as his voice faded into nothingness. The boy peeked around the pillar and watched a silhouette make its way over to the tablet where Marik had laid the items. He cursed silently but kept his eyes on the figure. It hovered over the stone and stared disbelievingly at the golden objects. The dark figure wore a long cloak which covered its facial features but Marik couldn't get a good for very long because suddenly the figure whorled around and stared directly into Marik's direction.

_Shit. Did it see me? _He thought as he heard the dreaded footsteps approach him. Marik's heart kicked to life and pounded in his throat. His skin was boiling and sweat dribbled down his face leaving a wet trail behind. What would happen if he was caught?

He'd be dead for sure. Stealing the millennium items was an unforgivable crime. Marik squeezed his eyes tightly shut and prayed that he wouldn't be found. Damn Melvin for bringing him here. Marik held his breath and tried to calm his thoughts desperately. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_

But then a very familiar voice spoke up from the darkness. It was a beautiful voice that belonged to a spectacular man who Marik was positive he wouldn't have heard again but here he was hiding in the shadows with his crimson cloak wrapped around him and his white hair that always dangled in his eyes.

A man that Marik wanted so much to kiss and collapse in his arms. A man that Marik would always love and cherish so close to his broken and bleeding heart.

"Marik?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi again. Thankyou for all the amazing reviews. This is my longest chapter (I think) and I am so pleased with how this turned out. I think you will love me and hate me for this chapter so please enjoy.**

**BG Music: Adam Lambert - Underneath. Yes Adam again, but I love this guy!**

Chapter Twenty Three

"Marik?"

Bakura was sure he had seen long blonde hair hiding tanned skin. The thief had walked down the long stairs after tying the black stallion to a post outside. He had woken up from that same dream again but when he opened his eyes his lover's arms were not around him. He looked around and realised the conversation they had had before he fell asleep exhausted. When he reached towards the desk to retrieve the millennium items to begin his plan, the items were gone. Marik. He had no idea where the boy would have gone because Bakura was positive he had not mentioned Kul Elna to be the place of sacrifice. But he had to smile. He seemed to have underestimated his lover.

So Bakura decided to investigate his old village, riding on the horse which he had stole to retrieve the millennium items. When he had arrived at the village he immediately went to the chamber where the tablet lay. Of course when he got down there Marik had hid behind a pillar as to not be seen whilst Bakura studied the two golden objects embedded in stone. This could have only been the work of his friend. So Bakura looked up and saw a beautiful boy with wide violet eyes. He was staring at the thief with fearful eyes.

Marik quickly turned and hid himself behind the stone pillar, his heart thundering in his throat. Bakura knew that boy so well and moved a few steps toward him. He called the boy's name whilst reaching his hand out in front of him, ready to touch Marik as soon as he revealed himself but Marik was still heartbroken and frightened to face his friend.

Why wasn't Marik facing him? Didn't the boy understand how he felt? Yes Bakura had said those harsh things to Marik. He had told the Egyptian lies. Bakura didn't mean anything that came out of his lips, it was just to scare Marik away so that it would be easier to die knowing that his lover was going to have a better life. With that thought in mind Bakura stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? Didn't he just think that it would be easier if Marik thought he didn't care for him. The thief let his arm drop back at his side and made his head droop so that _if_ Marik decided to look at him, the tanned teen wouldn't see Akefia's expression. Marik heard the heavy footsteps suddenly subside and a sigh was heard from Bakura. It sounded sad but why was Bakura sad? Didn't he hear the thief say that he didn't want Marik to love him?

Marik peeked from behind the stone pillar hoping to see Bakura's expression and see why he was sad but instead the thief had his back to Marik. Akefia sat on the edge of the stone tablet with his hands between his legs and his head facing down. The white locks hung effortlessly over his tanned face, hiding his grey, mesmerizing eyes in shadow. Because of this Marik couldn't tell what Bakura was feeling. The single ray of light shone down on the figure making it clear that his ex lover was stressed. But why? Oh yeah, he was going to commit suicide. Not if Marik could help it.

It didn't matter if Bakura didn't love him anymore though Marik wasn't too sure if Bakura ever loved him in the first place but nevertheless Marik wasn't going to let Bakura just kill himself. Sure Bakura was a thief and had killed people many times even if it was for fun, he still deserved to live. Marik had done things just as bad as Bakura but because the boy loved the thief with all his stupid heart then he wouldn't be able to live without Bakura. Even if Marik managed to kill himself then it would make it much easier knowing that Bakura would live and have a better life with someone he does love.

But he couldn't just go up to Bakura and ask for his permission, he had to go through with the plan when Bakura wasn't paying attention or had gone out of the chamber which seemed unlikely. Anyhow there was still five more items to collect and they weren't just going to show up waltzing down the stairs. So it just seemed Marik would have to wait until Bakura retrieved the items but in the meantime he would have to entertain himself. How he had no idea.

"Marik…" Bakura mumbled. Marik's head snapped up to look back at the thief who hadn't moved from his position. His eyes remained watching the stone floor as if in a trance. Marik shivered at the use of his name which pulled him back to reality. The reality which he wished was a dream. Bakura stiffened all of a sudden and looked up briefly to stare at Marik with hurtful grey eyes. They revealed so much emotion, some of which were foreign to the boy. The awkward stare didn't last long because Bakura pulled his head away first. Marik didn't move. He couldn't, it was as if Bakura's quick glance had frozen him in place so all the Egyptian could do was stare with wide violet eyes.

"Marik." Bakura said again but now it sounded so quiet that it was difficult to hear. It seemed that Bakura was talking more to himself than to Marik. The thief was still sitting hunched over with his eyes on the floor. "I…I'm sorry" If it was possible Marik's eyes grew wider. Bakura apologizing?

Bakura could sense Marik's disbelief and hesitation behind the pillar when he actually said the words. It seemed that however hard it was to tell his lover not to love him it turned out even harder to apologize for it. Bakura had never said sorry for anything but the situation they were in now needed an apology. At the moment Bakura had decided to try and turn things around. He knew it was selfish of him to do so but he needed Marik right now and he hated to see him hiding with frightened eyes behind a pillar in the dark. He didn't want to lose Marik especially now when it was possibly the hardest time of his life.

"I never realised what I had until it was gone and don't want to lose you, Marik. You don't realise how much you mean to me" Bakura kept his head bowed and focused on a tiny bloodstain in the stone floor hoping to zone out at some point. "You are so important to me" Bakura glanced up from under his bangs but kept his head down so that hopefully Marik couldn't see his face as he said the words. He sighed, knowing this must be the moment. "I…love you"

At this point Marik's violet eyes were threatening to pop out of his skull. He said it. Bakura said he fucking loved him. After all those times he had spent with Bakura the thief had never once said the three words. Even after Marik had told him so many times that he loved him Bakura had always silenced him with a kiss or not replied back. But now of all times Bakura had admitted his love but this only seemed to make matters worse. Now how was Marik supposed to kill himself without feeling guilt because Bakura couldn't live without him and vice versa. And Marik knew Bakura was telling the truth now because Bakura would never lie about this. So without thinking Marik launched himself from his hiding place and collided with his lover. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and held him there where he was content. Bakura had risen from his seat when he saw his friend running at him comically with his arms spread wide.

Marik felt Bakura's arms happily lock around his waist to pull his body in closer so that their skin once again touched and they could both feel the warmth and sweat on every trembling limb. The boy could feel tears in his eyes but he managed to blink them away in time for their lips to touch.

Marik tightened his grip around Bakura's neck, letting his slender fingers tangle in the messy white hair so that the thief couldn't escape again. He kissed back hungrily this time silencing the great thief king with his lips. The teen slid his tongue furiously from between his lips and forced Bakura's mouth open. The thief licked up and around Marik's wet tongue and allowed the boy to explore Akefia's mouth tasting the three words that continued to tumble out. Marik smiled under Bakura's lips and didn't stop his tongue from trespassing into Bakura's mouth.

Eventually they both pulled away for breath for kept their arms around each other in a warm embrace which they were both planning to stay in forever. Marik closed his eyes and rested his head on Bakura's bare chest and sighed happily. Bakura on the other hand hid his face in the blonde hair and smiled with satisfaction. He hadn't expected Marik to come running into his arms. In fact he had imagined the exact opposite since the boy had believed the lies and not the truth. He had expected the teen to glare back at him and run away again without a word and they would both never meet again. But he was satisfied with the results of honesty.

Marik raised his head and opened his eyes to stare pleasantly at his lover, yes they were definitely lovers again. He smiled at the thought and watched Bakura's grey eyes carefully. They were no longer sad or hurt instead they were relieved, happy. Marik gently planted a kiss to Bakura's bottom lip and softly sucked at the skin before pulling away with another sigh. Bakura stroked across Marik's lower back, wiping some of the sweat from his spine. The tanned skin was so soft against his fingertips and he was sure he would miss the feel of it in the afterlife.

With that gloomy thought in mind he tensed his fingers causing the sharp nails to dig into Marik's skin with enough force to draw blood. Marik felt pain in his lower back but it wasn't as painful as the heartache he had to experience. The boy looked into Bakura's grim, grey eyes which darkened considerably until they were hardly visible. Marik placed one of his palms to Bakura's cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over the scar. "What's wrong?"

Bakura was tempted to make a sarcastic remark since Marik knew full well what was wrong but he remained silent merely taking a glimpse at the stone tablet before returning his gaze to his friend. Marik obediently followed Bakura's eyes to the tablet where the two golden items lay. "Oh" Marik replied with a twist in his stomach. The boy knew it would be difficult to tell Bakura what he was planning to do so he closed his eyes so that the thief wouldn't read them.

A cool droplet of water streaked down his cheek which could only be a tear though he was crying for a totally different reason to what Bakura was thinking. Bakura was going to commit suicide to save his people and defeat the pharaoh so Akefia would only assume Marik was crying for him when actually he was crying because he himself was going to die. Marik only hoped Bakura wouldn't hate him for what he was planning. Bakura used his thumb to wipe the stray tear from Marik's cheek before it dribbled down his neck. The warmth was relaxing and he only wished that he could stay like this forever but of course he couldn't. He would have to deal with the coldness of death's touch.

"Bakura, I love you so much and I never want to lose you" Oh Marik if only you could understand. Bakura had to do this to free his people and become free himself but the only way is to release Zorc the dark one so that he could be given the chance to destroy the pharaoh for good.

"I love you" Bakura replied simply not bothering to say that Marik would never lose him because it would only build up his hopes so instead he closed the conversation with another kiss. He was tempted to shed a few tears but he never cried, it was unnecessary. For now it would only be happiness and Marik. This moment would not be destroyed by grim talk and inevitable death. Now was the time for Marik and Bakura to express their love which would never be broken.

Marik wrapped his arms back around Bakura's neck and stroked up his nape where some strands of hair hung loosely. Marik played with the hair, twirling it around in his fingers as he kissed back with as much strength as he had left. Bakura trailed his fingers up his lover's spine again, repeating his actions in their last kiss. This time he reached the edge of Marik's deep purple cape and gripped it in between his fingers. He felt the fabric in his hand as he yanked it so that it became looser around his partner's shoulders. Marik held back a moan and tilted his head slightly to allow easier access to his mouth. Bakura took the gesture and slipped his tongue into the boy's lips. He licked delicately along the skin and bit down playfully on the bottom lip.

Suddenly as the kiss deepened they were interrupted by a storm of footsteps waving down the stairs behind them. Bakura quickly pulled away since he had heard the noise first because his hearing was sharper than his friend's. The two thieves clung to each other desperately not daring to let go afraid that the other would not return. Shadows began approaching down the stairs with rapid speed and familiar voices were yelling commands and cursing. Marik and Bakura both knew the voices and the grips tightened but Bakura knew what was to come but at the time didn't. The thief couldn't let them get to Marik or else they wouldn't hesitate to kill him as well so the boy had to get away.

Bakura gently loosened his grip and pushed his lover away. Marik stared back frightened but also worriedly. He knew what Bakura was trying to do and he wouldn't allow it. The time was here and the five other millennium items came waltzing down the stairs. Marik would have laughed if the situation wasn't how it was. Marik tried to grab onto his lover again so that he could hopefully prevent the things to come but Bakura refused the affection. The only thing Marik could hold onto was Bakura's hand which he squeezed desperately.

"Bakura, come on. Please" Marik cried as he tried pulling Bakura to the stone pillar where he knew they would both be safe.

The thief turned to look at Marik with pleading eyes. "No. Marik, this is something I must do alone. I know I promised that we would stay together but nothing lasts forever"

"No, Kura. I won't let you" Marik could feel the tears shedding again and there was too many to just blink away so he released the water and let them mark his face with pain. "I won't lose you!"

Bakura put a hand to his lover's face and forced a smile "I won't lose you either. You need to go, now. If they find you they'll kill you"

Marik smiled softly whilst Bakura wiped away some of the tears but that didn't stop more tears from spilling over. "At least then we'll be together"

Bakura could feel his heart rip apart. How could Marik say something like that? Of course a couple of months earlier Bakura wouldn't have protested but now he had come to love another and he wasn't about to let Marik throw away a new life which could offer much more than Bakura ever could. "Don't be an asshole. You know better than that. You'll never lose me"

Marik could feel his heart melt again after it had just been glued back together. But he knew Bakura was right, besides his time wasn't yet. Marik had his plan in mind and knew that now wasn't the time to argue. His sacrifice would come later but now he needed to keep himself alive so that he could save his friend from death. To do that he had to listen to that friend and hide behind the stone pillar until it was time. Marik nodded quickly, released Bakura's hand and planted a kiss on the man's parted lips before stumbling over to his hiding place.

Marik managed to reach the pillar and successfully hid in the darkness behind it. Marik peeked around the stone and stared concerned at his lover who was staring back with a grin. At that moment a group of well dressed Egyptians entered the chamber with fiery eyes and determination. This set Marik on the edge. How was Bakura supposed to defeat them and retrieve the items? Marik couldn't do anything from behind here and Bakura had given the boy an instruction to stay away because of course Marik was a danger magnet. The pharaoh was at the front leading the other priests and a girl who Marik had never met before into the chamber. The prince had his purple blazing eyes focused on Bakura. Atem stood proudly with his face hidden in the dark so it was difficult to tell his expression. His cape twirled around his body protectively and kept is tanned skin hidden which made the pharaoh extremely mysterious.

The young girl was stood beside Atem. Her eyes were just as fierce with a hint of sympathy in them. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown which only reminded Marik of Bakura's fierce eyes in Ryou's body. She stood with her left foot in front of her which was the only limb that was revealed in the light. This stance was protective and she held a short staff which pointed directly at Bakura.

The rest of the priests also stood protectively of their pharaoh with their eyes narrowed. Marik even noticed that Isis was in their company though she stood near the back of the group gripping her millennium item with tearful eyes. Could she possibly see what the future holds? Will Bakura be saved or would Marik die in his place? He hoped it was the latter but he was still worried for Bakura's safety. Suddenly Isis glanced up to meet her brother's gaze. The tears she had held back began to fall down her cheeks. Something was wrong and it could only be for his own safety. Why would she cry over Bakura? So it had to be for Marik. That thought comforted him but he couldn't help but wonder how it would happen.

"Bakura…" The pharaoh yelled, his voice containing only rage. Marik looked back to the situation and watched his lover carefully. "You deserve to die and I can grant you that privilege" Bakura was silent for a few seconds before breaking it with an ear piercing laugh. Marik raised an eyebrow though no one saw it and wondered what Bakura was upto.

"I don't think you are in any place to threaten me. Me of all people. I think it is you who will be sent to Anubis" Bakura cackled, spreading his arms wide revealing a blinding light from his body. Everyone in the chamber shielded their eyes from the light and turned their heads away from Bakura's shaking figure. Marik knew very well what was happening. When the blinding light had died down every eye was focused on the thief king who stood hunched over with an evil toothy grin. A shadowy Diabound stood behind his master, waiting for a command. The enemies didn't hesitate to summon their monsters and ka. The entire group had monsters and spirits hovering nearby with narrowed eyes which sent a shiver down Marik's spine. The boy wanted to jump from behind the pillar and use his ka to help Bakura but he knew that the thief wouldn't allow it. Also if Marik was captured by the pharaoh it would mean death and if he died now then he wouldn't be able to save Bakura and his people.

Bakura laughed again and ordered Diabound to attack the girl who looked the weakest. Diabound had increased in size and looked ugly and menacing with the serpent's head hissing and spitting at random enemies. The creature didn't look anything like it had before, its strength had been raised considerably and contained power beyond Marik. So Diabound used his strength to his advantage by attacking the young girl's ka with a punch.

"Mana!" The pharaoh cried as he tried to run over and block the assault but of course he was too slow so Mana's ka received a strong blow to the stomach. Dark magician girl screamed as she fell backwards into a stone pillar behind the group. A loud crack was heard which tuned out the girl's screams as she collided with rock. Dust and pieces of stone fell to the ground covering Isis and a few other priests in dirt. Mana fell to her knees with wide eyes and clutched her stomach with her right hand. The pharaoh made it over to her and held her tightly to his chest. It was funny that none of the pharaoh's friends were prepared for such an attack and didn't equip themselves with stronger monsters.

"Damn you, Bakura" The pharaoh snarled as he tightened his grip around Mana's shoulders in a protective stance.

Bakura merely chuckled "Just like you to choose the weaklings" Bakura continued to throw punches and kicks at the priests. Many attempts were either blocked or dodged which made it more interesting for the thief. It would make it more fun. Marik was surprised that the pharaoh decided to summon the dark magician when he could have chosen one of the Egyptian gods. If this was Atem's choice then it seemed that he was planning something because the pharaoh knew of Bakura's power so why choose a weak monster. Maybe and hopefully the pharaoh is loosing his touch. However Marik wanted to warn Bakura of Atem's intentions but he couldn't just walk into the light. Maybe he could summon his ka without being noticed but it is easier said than done. Marik sighed quietly and kept to watching the battle.

Diabound managed to block an attack from Shada's two head jackal warrior but the creature didn't even scratch Diabound which was a bit disappointing. At least they were putting up a fight. Diabound pushed Shada's spirit away which caused the monster to yelp but there was no serious damage.

Marik watched Atem carefully with fearful violet eyes. There was something not quite right but he didn't say anything just in case it was a false assumption. The pharaoh left Mana with Isis who carefully lay the girl's body down. Though her body was weak, her dark magician girl was still able to fight. So the spirit followed beside Atem and dark magician until they stood side by side in the light. The prince glanced between the two magic users and grinned. Yes something definitely was wrong.

"Putting more of a fight into this Pharaoh?" Bakura laughed, raising his head to reveal his crimson eyes.

"If you want me to" Atem sneered, commanding the two monsters beside him to combine their powers and use the strength on Diabound. Dark magician went first, bringing his staff up so that he could touch his counterparts. Together they closed their eyes and focused their minds on the enemy. In which case was Bakura. Marik didn't know what to do. Could he run out in time to stop the attack or would the power still be too weak to destroy Diabound. Marik looked over desperately at his sister for an answer. Since she could see the future she would be able to know what was going to happen to Bakura. Isis knelt beside Mana, stroking the brown hair gently but her icy eyes were fixed on Marik. The tears began to spill over again and she shook her head sadly.

No. this can't happen. He wouldn't allow it.

The next part seemed to happen in slow motion. Marik launched himself from behind the pillar and ran. He let his legs carry him across the chamber at his fastest speed with his trembling arms outstretched. "NO! PLEASE, STOP!"

Marik saw his lover's eyes close just as the blinding beam of light escaped the two combined staffs. Diabound threw himself in front of Bakura and wrapped his scaly arms around it's master as protection. Marik only hoped that Diabound was as strong as Bakura bragged. The beam of light hit Diabound with such strength that it threw the two villains backwards and into the wall with a crack. Marik stared wide eyed as Diabound retreated back into Bakura's body and left the thief lying in the dirt against the wall.

"No" Marik cried, tears threatening to stream down his face once more. The boy carried on running across the sand until he fell to his knees over his friend's unconscious form. It seemed Bakura was alive because his chest was slowly moving but the man was weak and scratches covered his tanned skin. Bakura's now grey eyes were hidden behind his eyelids and his white hair covered most of his face. Marik hesitantly brushed the locks out of Bakura's face and stroked along Bakura's bottom lip with a shaky index finger. What now?

"Marik…" A deep voice said from behind him. The boy turned to see the group of royalists standing a few metres away. The pharaoh had an arm stretched out for Marik to take. Probably to arrest him or to join the good side. The boy would have rolled his eyes but he couldn't move. His limbs were trembling with rage and he wanted so desperately to just kill the pharaoh right now. "Come with us. You don't need to be here, we'll keep you safe"

Safe? Is that a joke? Marik was a thief, a liar he was wanted for theft of the millennium items and much more. He couldn't be safe. The first chance the goodies got they would capture the two lovers and kill them for unthinkable crimes. Marik recoiled back and stood protectively in front of his partner with his arms spread wide.

"Is this a joke? You must be fucked up in the head to think I would ever feel safe with you!" Marik screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands were now balled into fists and shook uncontrollably. Atem and his friends noticed the change in Marik and backed off warily. The pharaoh dropped his hand and stared shocked at the smirking boy in front of him. "Yeah you should be afraid"

With that a strange light appeared from the stone tablet in the middle of the chamber and a mysterious, dark talon rose from it. The aura surrounding the shape was evil and menacing but Marik didn't care. As long as this hand, whatever it was could harm the pharaoh it didn't matter to Marik in the slightest. In fact it made the boy smirk. He watched the group cower in fear as the dark, shadowy fingers gripped the millennium items from each holder and set the gold in the specific holes. Some screams were heard but they were distant. It was time.

The young Egyptian walked forward as if in a trance and stood before the stone tablet, staring blankly at the shadowy hand. "I sense a great power within you" An eerie voice hissed at the boy. Suddenly there was a horrible familiar burning pain from inside his head and he couldn't keep the scream from his lips. Atem stared in horror at Marik who fell to his knees with tears trickling down his cheeks. The boy looked in terrible pain as he gripped the blonde locks and yanked at them whilst screaming for help. The pharaoh knew he couldn't just leave Marik like this so he leapt forward and called the Egyptian's name but the dark hand swiped at Atem causing him to fall backwards. There seemed nothing he could do except watch Marik's pain.

Marik screamed again as he felt the insane laughter echo through his head. This pain was stronger than usual and lingered in his mind. Melvin was coming, that much was sure but why did the spirit have to take over now? Now of all times. The boy could feel Melvin approaching, the cackling increasing immensely. But then it stopped. The laughter was gone and the pain had vanished after about a minute of torture but now he felt nothing. Marik opened his violet eyes and studied his surroundings. Everything looked the same but there was something different. Standing beside the Egyptian teen was a ghostly figure with a huge grin on his face. Melvin looked more solid than he ever had before as if he was given a separate body. This wasn't part of the suicide attempt was it?

"_It seems Zorc the dark one is giving me the wish of sacrifice"_ Melvin laughed as he forced Marik to his feet so they were both level.

"What?" Marik asked, his violet eyes widening. But before Melvin could answer that eerie voice spoke up again, silencing them both.

"What is your wish?" Zorc demanded directing the question at Melvin.

"_I wish to be bought back in my hikari's body" _Melvin continued, his laughter echoing off every wall in the chamber. Marik couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to die but his evil alter ego was going to be brought back into his body? The boy heard a shuffling from behind him and turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Bakura. The thief had woken up and struggled to stand. When he did however he suddenly realised what was happening at that moment. Bakura stared disbelievingly at his lover feeling a twist in the bottom of his stomach.

"Marik" Bakura whispered desperately whilst he hobbled towards the Egyptian. Marik knew what was going to happen next so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bakura, I love you" were the last words Marik said before the shadowy hand grabbed his body and swallowed him up in the cold clutches of death.

* * *

**Yay, Bakura said it. I know some of you have been wondering when he'll say it. I am also really sorry for what I did to Marik but don't kill me, its all part of my plan. Please R&R.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again readers. I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updating. So I started this about a month ago but have had so many things to do. This is the last chapter of Reliving The Past. I have plans for a part 2 because this story is too long to place loads more chapters into one story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Marik was alive. That's all Bakura's mind could comprehend. The Egyptian's weak body lay motionless in the thief's arms where only a few minutes ago Bakura had witnessed Marik's sacrifice. To say Bakura was shocked was an understatement. Why had his lover done this? Bakura knew that Marik might take the thief's sacrifice hard but he had never expected the blond boy to be so reckless as to kill himself. Marik had no reason to have done this so why had he just thrown his life away as if it was nothing? The thief stared longingly down at the body in his arms. Marik was breathing albeit faintly but at least the Egyptian had a pulse and steady heartbeat, that's all Bakura cared for at this moment though he would be even more relieved if Marik opened his eyes or flexed a finger. Bakura sat quietly cradling his friend's head to his bare chest and gently wrapping his crimson cloak around the tan body beneath him. Bakura was vaguely aware of the eyes watching him from a distant corner of the chamber but he was concentrating on Marik's breathing and body language to really notice.

"Marik, open your eyes for me" Bakura tried as he slowly brought his slender fingers to his partner's cheek. Again Marik didn't even flinch at the soft touch or desperate words instead he remained still, breathing weakly in his lover's embrace. "Marik, let me know you can hear me. I love you"

Bakura suddenly heard a terrifyingly loud rumble from above him. Abruptly the thief glanced up to see the large ghostly hand, which had almost swiped Marik's life, dissolving until there was only a silhouette standing above him. This monstrosity that now loomed over the two thieves was dark and hung its heavy horned head downwards so that the grim bloody eyes could stare ominously at them. It had an eerie, sharp toothed grin plastered on its ebony, scaled face which only widened when those red orbs spied the unconscious figure in Bakura's arms.

The thief king glared up at the creature and watched almost mesmerized as it dissolved into the darkness and broke through the crumbling ceiling without effort. Bakura threw his body more over his unconscious lover to shield him from the large amount of rubble that collapsed haphazardly over them. The thief swatted away some smaller amount of rock and dirt as it fell but the larger parts of the rock managed to hit and cut at his exposed body. Bakura was fairly sure he was bleeding but at this moment he didn't care, he just wanted Marik to be safe. Though a few pieces of rock had caught his lover's skin and a particular one on his head making it bleed slightly apart from that Marik appeared fine.

The creature, Zorc Necrophades Bakura realized grinned down at the couple again and raised its giant clawed foot. Instantly Bakura tightened his hold protectively on Marik but kept his grey eyes on Zorc. However the creature had no desire to harm the two and instead placed his foot forward which led to the palace. Atem finally caught on to Zorc's plan and immediately called his priests to him and ordered them off toward the palace as protection. Bakura chuckled despite the situation. As if a foolish, insignificant pharaoh could defeat Zorc the dark one. The thief scoffed.

As Bakura watched the small prince climb the stairs with his loyal priests he heard laughter. It was a cruel twisted cackle that sent chills down Bakura's spine. The noise was familiar and he only wished that his assumption was wrong but of course it was not. The thief reluctantly glanced down at the shaking body of his lover; well he only wished it was. Marik's hair stood up in messy spikes which resembled an electrocuted victim. Marik's violet eyes opened slightly and gazed at Bakura but they were a deep purple and swam with mirth and evil. The white haired man stared disbelievingly at his lover's doppelganger for a few seconds before rolling the blond Egyptian violently off him and onto the hard sandy floor. Bakura narrowed his eyes menacingly at the other but that only made Melvin's laughter increase.

"Melvin" Bakura hissed at the stronger male. Melvin's laughter abruptly ceased and he rolled over on his side to smirk devilishly at the other.

"What do you want, lover boy?" Melvin asked with another round of cackles. Bakura growled.

"Where's Marik?"

"That weakling? He's up here" Melvin grinned pointing to his head with a long, bony finger.

"Bring him back" The thief spat, kneeling forward so that Melvin had a better view of how pissed Bakura was. However Melvin never lost his smirk.

"You think I'll just surrender and let my hikari take over after all that work I've been through to get this body?!" The Egyptian raged.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Bakura grinned revealing his fangs evilly.

"Well you're surely mistaken" Melvin replied. He swiftly stood up showing his full height and swivelled around so his back was to Bakura. "You're not as appealing as Marik seems to think you are" he said over his shoulder whilst reaching down to the tablet and grasping the millennium rod.

"You do know the millennium items don't have any power to them now, right?" Bakura said as he too rose to his feet. Melvin laughed again almost choking off the strain in his throat.

"I do not need its power" Melvin choked out when his cackles had subsided somewhat. "All I need is this"

With that the strong, tanned maniac spun around with the rod in his vice like grip until his knuckles were growing increasingly white. Melvin then reached up to the end of the rod and yanked the blade from its sheath revealing the sharp, glistening gold knife in its glory. Bakura glared at the weapon venomously and dug his hand into his crimson robe to grip onto his own blade and revealing it to Marik's doppelganger.

"Now my king" Melvin sneered as he bowed mockingly at the thief. Bakura growled but kept his glare on the millennium rod. "Do you still wish for me to bring your lover back?"

Bakura's eyes widened considerably. Was Melvin really considering letting Marik have control of his body again? Well it was very rare to have Melvin willing to do anything for somebody else so without hesitating Bakura smirked and immediately answered.

"What's with all this kindness? I don't think I've ever seen this side of you" Bakura replied cockily. Melvin frowned slightly.

"Well don't expect it to last long, binky boy. Would you like to ever see my hikari again or not?!"

"What do you think I've been risking my life for?" Bakura hissed.

"A simple yes would have sufficed" Melvin shrugged, waving the blade in his hand hypnotically. The Egyptian grinned evilly whilst spreading his arms wide. Bakura raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right, Melvin was never 'nice' to anyone and he never willingly did anything for anyone. This definitely seemed suspicious but if it was to get Marik back then Bakura was going to try anything even if it was risking a deal with Melvin. Said man threw his head back to the remaining ceiling and released another round of boom, hysterical laughter. Bakura watched with curiosity as a sudden burst of energy hit him full force and threw him backwards. When Bakura hit the dirty floor he just had enough time to see the rocky roof disintegrate before another burst of energy radiated from Melvin and aimed toward him.

"Diabound!" Bakura screamed and as soon as the name escaped his lips Bakura's ka leapt in front of him and placed its back to the deadly wind. The lethal energy waves carried with it the insane laughter of Melvin which made Bakura's head ache. Was this pain what Marik feels every time Melvin laughs but intensified? Diabound screeched as the waves made contact and collapsed forward almost squashing its master in the process. Bakura rose to his feet and shakily bought his tanned hand to touch Diabound's grimacing face as its eyes drooped closed. "Thank you" Bakura smiled as the exhausted creature retreated back into Bakura's body.

The laughter had stopped along with the energy bursts so the sandy desert was eerily quiet. Out of instinct Bakura glanced up at Melvin who just seemed to be standing there looking at his hands as if he hadn't seen them before. The Egyptian's blond locks fell over his face in the breeze so that his face was covered in shadow making him look more mysterious.

Bakura watched Melvin warily as he studied his body in awe before snapping his head and widening his large violet eyes. Instantly the thief king ran forward, how could he not have noticed by the other's body language?

"Marik!" Bakura yelled to his lover as his feet guided him to the boy.

"Bakura" Marik beamed, reaching his arms out so that the other could fall into his them. He wanted to run to his lover and kiss him senseless but for some reason he couldn't move his feet. Marik tried to lift his leg off the sand but they would not budge so the boy stood with his bare arms outstretched with a wide smile on his face. Bakura's hair swung in front of his relieved grey eyes as his own grin made its way onto his face. The thief reached out and touched his lover's arms, without thinking he swung his arms under Marik's and around his back so that it made it easier to pick the boy up. Marik pulled his arms up to wrap around Bakura's neck and held the man close whilst Bakura spun them both around. Marik giggled into his lover's neck as soon as they stopped.

"I missed you" Marik whispered pulling back from the crook of Bakura's neck to stare into the man's eyes. Bakura rested their foreheads together and smirked slightly.

"Then you shouldn't have gone away" Before Marik could respond in telling him he was saving his lover's life Bakura had silenced him. Their lips pressed once again perfectly together and Marik wasted no time in parting his lips to allow his lover access. The thief licked around Marik's tongue desperately and lapped along the roof of the boy's mouth enjoying the sweet taste slide down his throat.

Marik kissed back hungrily, teasing his lover's tongue with his own and running it across Bakura's teeth playfully. As Marik slid his tongue into Bakura's mouth to taste his lover he suddenly felt a burning pain in his hand. The pain was throbbing and Marik could feel the wetness running down his arm. Bakura felt Marik pull back and scream, however it wasn't a pleasurable scream it was of pure agony. The thief pulled back and stared worriedly at his lover who was shaking and whimpering in pain. Bakura pulled his arms away and placed them to Marik's face to make the teen look at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bakura cried urgently.

"M…my hand" Marik whimpered, tears slowly flooding the violet eyes. Bakura drew Marik's hands away from around his neck and bought them forward between them. Bakura gasped, staring wide eyed at the back of Marik's left hand. It was covered in crimson blood and a deep stab wound pierced through the tender flesh. Trails of the dark liquid flowed down the tanned skin rapidly. "Kura…it hurts" Marik cried.

Bakura kissed Marik's head briefly before glancing at the source of the wound. In Marik's other hand was the millennium rod still gripped tightly. The blade was still revealed and was now dripping with the blood of his lover. Bakura carefully pried each of the Egyptian's fingers from around the rod only to have the recoil around the gold.

"Marik let go" Bakura instructed gently. Marik stared down at the rod and his eyes widened. He tried to move his fingers but they wouldn't budge, just like his feet had been minutes ago.

"I can't" Marik gasped, once again trying to release the weapon.

"You can"

"No, Bakura. I literally can't" Marik said almost on the verge of panic. How could this be possible? He must be losing his mind; he had somehow forced his body to stop moving but then managed to stab his own hand. "There's some type of force which is controlling…my" Marik trailed off as he realized what was going on. Melvin. It was his fault this was happening. Who else could control his body and just like the last few days Melvin had proven he could control any part of Marik's body whilst he was still in control. Such as the time Melvin had stabbed himself which made Marik mimic him and when Melvin controlled Marik's feet to lead him to Kul Elna. Marik turned to his left and noticed a familiar ghostly figure standing next to him. This man though had mauve coloured eyes which were slightly covered by sandy blond hair. These spiked up in random directions which gave him a menacing look.

Melvin held a transparent version of the millennium rod in his hands which dribbled crimson blood. His left hand was gruesomely horrific with all the ripped flesh and stained red covering the back of his hand. Bakura followed Marik's gaze and was shocked at the sight of a nearly invisible Melvin.

"You!" Bakura growled unconsciously tightening his grip on Marik's right hand which held the rod.

"_Actually I prefer the name Melvin"_ The spirit snickered.

"What did you do to me?!" Marik raged, tears of anger spilling over and down his cheeks.

"_Isn't it obvious?" _Melvin grinned _"Perhaps you need another demonstration" _

Melvin raised the millennium rod slightly to hover it over his left arm. Bakura watched in horror as Marik copied his evil side and lingered the rod over his arm. Marik flinched and immediately tried to pull away but the strength of Melvin was too much so his arm didn't move.

"Bakura, help me" Marik pleaded as more tears streamed down his face. The thief king reached for Marik's hand and wrapped his fingers around the boy's wrist. As he pulled Marik's arm nothing moved but he wasn't going to give up that easy. Bakura reached up with his other hand and wrapped that around Marik's fingers that held the rod. Melvin forced his hand down ready to cut his arm, as he did, so did Marik but with the extra strength Marik's arm moved back along with Bakura's.

"_Stop interfering!" _Melvin roared at the thief king and with that sent another burst of energy rippling through the air which hit Bakura perfectly. Luckily Melvin had rooted Marik's feet to the spot to stop the waves from causing his hikari to be thrown backwards.

"Bakura!" Marik screamed as he watched his lover fly through the air and hit the sand roughly. The boy turned back to his doppelganger and growled. "Melvin! Stop this"

"_What makes you think I will?"_ Melvin seethed at his hikari. Melvin raised the millennium rod again but this time it went straight over his head as did Marik's. _"This is taking too long. That body is mine"_

Bakura raised his head at the scene before him. Marik's eyes were wide with panic as he stared at his lover desperately.

"I'm sorry, Bakura" Marik cried as his hand came back down and penetrated his stomach. The thief watched helplessly as his lover plunged the blade into his stomach and twisted the knife brutally with such force it knocked him backwards slightly. The blond smiled lightly at his lover whilst a trickle of blood dribbled from his lips. The beautiful violet eyes stared blankly at Bakura before fluttering closed as he crumpled to the floor.

"NO!" Bakura screamed, launching himself from the floor and to Marik's side in a flash. All he heard in the background was insane laughter coming from the ghostly figure of Melvin. "Marik!" Bakura scooped the boy into his arms and lay the body close to his chest begging and screaming inside his head for the boy to open his eyes. This scene was all too familiar to the one where Marik had sacrificed himself and Bakura watched his body fall to the floor. Why did always have to be Marik? Ever since the boy had followed Bakura to the past Marik had been targeted, hurt and almost killed. But this time it seemed death had finally succeeded in taking another soul for Bakura couldn't find a pulse nor heartbeat.

"Marik, open your eyes" Bakura begged to the motionless body. There was no response. "Come on, you can't be dead! It wasn't supposed to end like this" Bakura pulled the boy's head up with a finger under his chin. Bakura gave a quick glance to the deep wound in his lover's stomach, there was so much blood. Bakura felt the silent tears begin to fall down his face as he looked back at Marik's soft eyelids. The thief bent down and pressed his lips to Marik's.

Bakura had heard of the fairytales throughout his pathetic life about the prince that would give a kiss to his sleeping beloved and true love would reawaken them. But as everyone knew life wasn't a fairytale so when Bakura finally pulled away from the soft kiss Marik's eyes didn't flutter open and he didn't sit up and kiss Bakura back. Instead Marik lay still in his lover's arms. Bakura closed his eyes and whispered into Marik's ear comforting and loving words, hoping that the words were heard but of course they weren't.

Bakura suddenly felt a familiar sensation running through his body. It was strange as if his soul was being pulled from his body. When the warmth of Marik's body left the protection of his arms Bakura snapped his eyes open and found himself standing outside a small chamber. The teen looked down at his arms and noticed Marik wasn't there but also that his arms were…pale?

Bakura reached up and stared disbelievingly at the long white strands of hair that fell over his shoulders. Bakura then looked straight forward again to the chamber doorway.

"Ryou?" A female voice asked to his right. Instinctively the boy turned and found himself beside Ishizu who was looking worriedly at him. Why did she call him Ryou?

Ryou!

This meant he was back in the future? And he was in Ryou's body? How did that happen?

"Do you think Marik made it alright?" Another voice asked from the other side of Ishizu. Odion glanced at Bakura before returning his gaze back to his sister. At hearing his lover's name Bakura suddenly remembered what had happened before he had returned here. Immediately he set off into the chamber and down the staircase. Bakura was vaguely aware that Ishizu was calling Ryou's name but he was too interested in getting to his lover again.

"Marik?!" Bakura yelled as he ran through the tunnels. His voice echoed through the darkness and felt disturbing to him. Bakura reached the end of the deserted corridor to find a large room with two large pieces of rock against the brick wall. On the floor lay five unconscious bodies. Only one caught Bakura's eyes though. A blond Egyptian boy was curled up on the floor in a heap; the sandy locks fell messily over his peaceful face. Marik's body remained motionless as Bakura swept into the room and repeated their previous positions on the floor and once again Bakura couldn't find a heartbeat. The white haired boy silently rocked the other boy in his arms whilst stroking the soft blond hair in his fingers.

"Come back to me" Bakura murmured quietly as he buried his face in his lover's hair. He only wished the boy he loved would come back and follow his voice back to his crying, weak lover who rocked him to the dreamless sleep when Bakura would definitely not live happily ever after.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So that's the end of part 1. Hope you enjoyed this and thank you all for sticking with me on this. Please review and tell me if I should continue this because honestly my inspiration is going down...**

**Anyway thanks again. **


End file.
